Looking for Love
by ohsosweetlove
Summary: Bella doesn't have a good track record with dating decent guys but now she's looking for that one and only guy who'd she'd spend her whole life with. Then she met Edward. Could he be the one she's looking for or just another jerk? All Human BxE
1. New Beginnings

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…not me…unfortunately I'm not that creative_

**Ok just a little note. I'm getting tired of everyone writing Mike as the sleazy asshole so in this story, he's the nice guy originally portrayed at the beginning of Twilight who's a good friend of Bella's but not interested in her…just to make that clear…now lets see how the rest of the story goes...this might turn into a three part story. Like one for Bella, Alice and Rose. I don't know. Depends on if you READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Looking For Love**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Soundtrack : My People by the Presets

The loud bass rang out from the speakers, sending deep, rhythmic vibrations all through the club. The flickering party lights illuminated the many bodies moving to the music on the dance floor. The DJ was rocking the house and the bar flowed freely with drinks. The party was definitely rolling and we had just arrived for the final phase of Jessica's bachelorette party.

After a wild night living it up in a stretch limousine, we decided to end a spectacular night at our favourite club, _The Meadow. _Our mate, Eric opened it up a few months back and word had quickly got out. Since then his staff had doubled to keep up with the business that came flooding in every night. This night was no different. The place was packed and the five of us struggled to make our way into a private booth away from the business of the dance floor. Soon enough, Lauren, a friend and bartender came, expertly manoeuvring through the moving bodies with our drinks safely held on a tray above her head.

"So, apple martini for Angela. Cosmo for Alice, screaming orgasm for Rose, southern kiss for Bella and a special for you, bride-to-be. Made from Mr Busy, Eric himself, a wedding belle." she said, laying the drinks in front of us. We all gratefully took a drink, parched from the screaming and laughing we had done all night. We filled Lauren in on the things we had done that she unfortunately had missed out on account for Eric being short of staff come this holiday period. As our story drew to a close, the excited gleam in Lauren's eye told us that she had some news to share as well.

"Oh spit it out Lauren. You look like you're about to burst!" Rosalie said as she leaned against me, propping her feet up on Alice's lap. Her golden locks tickled my chin as she stretched out on the sofa. Her feet were adorned in gorgeous silver Marc Jacobs shoes she had bought to match with the short, red cocktail dress she wore that showed off her lean body.

Rose was one of those girls who made you feel self-conscious being in the same room as her. She looked like a goddess and could be an devious bitch when provoked but she was also one of my bestest friends and I loved her to bits. Rose, Alice and I had been best friends since our Dartmouth days. I was majoring in English, Rose, engineering and dear Alice in fashion design. Coincidentally we all got jobs in New York and shared an apartment in Manhattan.

Alice is the bubbliest, quirkiest girl ever. Her jet-black hair is cropped back in a short pixie cut. We can never reign in her enthusiasm and endless chatter nor her obsession for spending. She is the ultimate impulse buyer and it's lucky her job pays well or she would be sitting on mountain loads of debt.  
She placed her arm across Rose's legs, keeping them in place on her lap as she leaned in to hear Lauren's story. Oh, didn't I mention? She's a major gossip too, loves knowing everything and usually already does too. Tonight she was dressed in one of her own creations, a beautiful black and white strapless dress that accentuated her tiny, pixie-like body.

"OK! Eric just employed a whole staff of bartenders right. So I finally get a Christmas break, thank goodness! But some of them have started training tonight and there's this one guy, absolutely DROP DEAD GORGEOUS! It's crazy. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be that hot! And, when I was bending down to get more limes, he was leaning over me and I got a peep at _the body_," she paused for dramatic effect as we all sat forward, anticipating the verdict.

She merely winked, biting her lip mischievously and picking up her tray she left us. We shouted after her, trying to find out more about this 'gorgeous' new bartender. It was funny seeing Angela and Jessica, both in successful, long-time relationships with Ben and Mike successively, still interested in this mysterious hottie. Jess saw us eyeing her and threw her hands in the air.  
"Come on girls. It is my bachelorette party. The last night before I only swoon when the one hot guy walks by." We all laughed as she launched herself off the couch, streamlining towards the bar. Angela, timid as always but slightly flirtatious with a couple of drinks downed, followed her leaving Alice, Rose and I, comfortably lying on the couch.

Within seconds we all burst out laughing.  
"Oh this is pathetic! What are we doing?" Alice exclaimed.  
"You are not honestly considering going to perve on this guy?!" Rose chuckled, lightly punching Alice in the arm.  
"Well what's the harm? Ange and Jess are doing it and they're supposedly off the market. At this rate, we'll be single through the new year!" Alice said with what we called, her serious tone she used when she really meant what she was saying.  
"Calm down Alice. And what's with all this talk? Being single's fun! You're not tied down to the one guy. Makes life much more interesting," Rose said. Of course, with her looks, Rose never had any trouble getting a guy. She had more trouble keeping them. She was impatient and picky meaning that no guy was ever good enough for her or could keep up with her changing moods. It never bothered her, she was the most comfortable with single life.

Alice and I dated guys every now and then but never stuck with them for long. Alice usually scared them away with her enthusiasm - once or twice being dumped for telling them she loved them after only a few dates. She always put her heart and soul into every relationship and Rose and I were always there to help her when it didn't work out.

Me? Well, I think I just never could meet the right guy. Rose and Alice complained I was moving in the wrong circles but many of my relationships evolved into a chore and for the past few months I had been enjoying the carelessness of single life. It seemed Alice wasn't.  
"I mean, Jess is getting married in a week! And Ben bought the ring already! I mean, the two of them have found that guy that they're gonna spend the rest of their life with and everything. Doesn't it put everything into perspective? I mean we're 23, yeh, sure having the time of our lives but what if we never find that guy? Are we going to keep going just picking up guys at the club, dumping them in a couple days and that's it? I mean…don't you see what I mean?"

I nodded thoughtfully, and though Rose was a little too proud to voice her agreement, we knew she did too.

"So what are you proposing Alice? We look for that special guy who's going to look into our eyes and say he loves you and you're going to marry and live the rest of your life with, falling in love with him all over again, every morning you wake up in his arms?" I asked, accidentally letting slip my high school, romantic dreams.

Back then I was a teenager in love with the thought of being in love with the perfect man but then I stepped into the real world, dated losers and jackasses who taught me that that guy does not exist.  
"How are we supposed to do that? We know and meet plenty of guys every day, 90 percent of them pure jerks! How can it be so easy to find our perfect guy?" I was the most rational of the group and so these questions usually came from me. Rose sat up sensing the serious turn our conversation had taken.

"I don't know Bella. But just have a little faith. I'm sure that he's out there. All three of them. I mean Jess and Ange have found theirs. It'll just happen. I just know it. They're out there and we'll meet them. I'm sure." We all looked to the floor, occupied by these thoughts that Alice was putting in our heads.

"I don't know but I believe in a little Christmas miracle. Ok, I've got a plan," Alice said adjusting herself so she was facing us. Rose and I looked at each other warily before turning to Alice. She didn't have a good track record with plans.  
"We're all going to Nessa's New Years Party right? And I know we were all planning to go as the three of us and find a random guy to pash as the new year comes right? Well, we still have three weeks which means we still have plenty of time to find a decent guy we may or may not call our boyfriend by that time to bring as a date to the party. So Bella, no jerks or losers. Rose, you have got to have been with them for over a week. And me, well I won't tell him I love him. Well at least not yet!" Tense laughter broke around our group. It was a crazy idea but not too irrational as far as Alice's plans go.

"I must say that no, maybe the guy we bring to the New Years Party is not the one and only but at least it means we're on the right track of actually getting a steady boyfriend! So, you guys in?" Alice looked at us expectantly. Shyly Rose nodded her head before they both turned onto me. My mind wasn't being quite rational, probably under the influence of the alcohol I had drunk that night but I felt my head nodding in agreement.

"Good! So it's set. At that New Years Party we are going to have dates. Proper ones. Now let's call it a night. I'm plastered." We finished our drinks, gathered our things and headed towards the door, hoping to bump into the other two on our way out. Instead we caught Eric, running around the bar, telling the trainees off. We left a message with Eric to tell the other two we were heading home and he nodded distractedly as he watched his trainees out of the corner of his eye.

And that's when I saw him, a bronze-haired god shaking his tumbler effortlessly much to the awe of a dozen girls, perched on the bar watching him. I suddenly hear a low giggle in my ear. I turned to see Lauren peering over my shoulder.  
"And that is Edward Cullen. What did I say? Total hottie much?" and then she disappeared into the crowd.

_Edward _then glanced over in my direction and in that moment our eyes met. They were the most dazzling, green eyes I had ever come across. I could feel my knees going weak when suddenly Eric's yell could be heard from across the bar.  
"EDWARD!!!!!!!" He immediately realised the overfilling drink he was holding and cleaned it up, apologising profusely to the customer and an irate Eric. I couldn't help but laugh. It was at this time that Rose and Alice came to pull me towards the door. I stole a glance over my shoulder as they pulled me out of the club and saw him looking too. A cute lopsided grin appeared on his face as our eyes met and I could feel a smile starting to form on my lips.

However my lack of coordination decided to strike and I tripped over someone's foot, gathering myself just before I fell over and completely humiliate myself. I brushed down my dress and tucked a loose hair behind my ear in an attempt to compose myself. I turned around to see Edward with a mask of fear on his face that turned into a face of absolute humour as his shoulders shook with laughter. I could feel my face going bright red in embarrassment and I quickly turned back towards the door where Alice and Rose were waiting impatiently. As the cab drove off into the night, I looked out the window as the city lights flashed by, my thoughts completely preoccupied with Edward Cullen.


	2. A Hard Day's Work

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…but I'd like to take Edward?_

**PS. Yes the club and the paper are made up and completely fictional…**

**Chapter 2: A Hard Day's Work**

Soundtrack : Pull Shapes by the Pipettes

"BELLA! I need your story NOW!" My boss disappeared from its position above my computer to go complain to someone else. This was the busiest time of the day, everyone running around trying to complete everything before the paper went to print. I'd been working at the _New York Journal _as a journalist for the past six months.

It was a great job though I was still stuck in wedding announcements. I was hoping for a promotion pretty soon. Regardless of how they were at this hour, my workmates, including my boss were all really nice and we got on quite well. We were all good friends and would hang out occasionally after work.

I knew I was really lucky to have good friends at work as Rose's first job in New York was a shocker when her boss tried to make a move on her. She quickly transferred to a garage on the other side of town where she quickly set all the men straight that she would never be interested. At first they were disappointed but seeing her skill in mechanics and fixing up a car, they knew they could never lose her and they grew to respect her.

Alice however could wind up with people with the worst intentions and be wary of her erratic and crazy ways. But she was good at her job and was overly nice to them all and so she was great friends with all her co-workers. Suddenly an excited Tanya came bounding towards my desk. She could hardly keep still as she spoke.

"Ohmigosh, Bella! I have the most exciting news!! Like I really didn't expect it but AH! I'm so happy!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. I liked Tanya, she was a sweet girl though slightly too immature and girly for my liking.  
"Spit it out, Tanya," I said as enthusiastically as I could muster as I continued to finish my article.'  
"I just got promoted! Yeh! I mean, I'm doing features now! Some fluffy ones but this is so much better then my old job! I mean, I totally, like thought you'd get this job! But I guess Billy just saw, like potential or something! Anyways, he told me he needs your story in ten! I'm off now! I get the rest of the day off! Must celebrate!! See you later chicka!" And she bounded towards the elevator.

My fingers clenched above the keyboard as I gritted my teeth. That was the promotion I wanted to get. Obviously _Tanya _ got it, or more like made _Billy _give it to her. The whole office knew they'd been sleeping together but it hadn't changed anything at work as far as we were concerned so no one decided to mention it. But this crossed the line. I quickly finished my article, sending it off to 'dear Billy' before turning off my computer, gathering my things and storming out of the place. I stood in the elevator, concentrating on breathing deep breaths. I took out my phone and sent a quick text message to Alice and Rose, who had already finished at this late hour, to meet me at _The Meadow_. Hurriedly, I walked out of the elevator and called a cab to take me straight to the club. I didn't care I still had my briefcase and work clothes on. I needed a drink, quite a few of them. And I needed them now.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I seated myself on a barstool. I noticed a figure standing before me at the bar and gave out my order with my hands covering my eyes, trying to get myself calm. With one last deep breath, I looked down to pick up the straight vodka I'd ordered and lifted it to my lips.

Taking a sip, I finally looked up to see the bartender who was serving me. And, of course, it was none other than Edward Cullen. I nearly spat the vodka I'd sipped right back out back instead uncomfortably gulped it down, causing a burning sensation down my throat. I pulled a face as the alcohol made it's way down and Edward chuckled.  
"Sorry!" I said, my cheeks flushing a bright red in embarrassment. He didn't say anything, just laughed and my brows furrowed in frustration.  
"You might want to slow down on the vodka there. You'll have a killer headache tomorrow if you drink that too quick," he said expertly.

I smiled timidly and took a cautious sip of my drink, my eyes glued on his. Finally, I tore away from his stare to look around the club. It was still quite early so there weren't so many people yet. I was actually quite relieved, meaning that Edward didn't have a million customers demanding his attention and I could talk to him until Rose and Alice arrived. In my mind, I laughed at how ridiculous that was. _The vodka was probably getting to me already_, I thought yet I still took another sip. I decided to try and play it cool but with those gorgeous, green eyes staring into mine, I didn't know how I could make a coherent sentence.

"You're Edward right? My friend, Lauren, told me all about um.. you," I said, glancing away at the last bit. Yes, my mouth certainly was having a mind of it's own. He chuckled again under his breath.  
"Yes, I am Edward," he said, extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Bella. Swan." I said, taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Bella," he smiled as he said it. "Bella. Ah, you're the girl who tripped over the other night. Quite a memorable almost-fall" I flushed red and looked down…to our hands still held in their shaking position. I could feel this electric sensation going through my body from his very touch and I suddenly had this impulse to reach out and touch his face, run my fingers through his bronze, tousled hair and touch those lips, those luscious lips that looked so soft and inviting. How good it'd be to kiss those lips!

"Bella!" A frantic Alice came running into the club, closely followed by Rose. I suddenly snapped out of my trance glad that they had rescued me from completely humiliating myself in front of this gorgeous stranger. I abruptly took my hand away, slightly embarrassed as he chuckled again. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm glad I amuse you," I said, pursing my lips, trying to show some diva-ish attitude.  
That wicked lopsided grin appeared. "Oh, Bella. You have no idea." And he walked away towards some waiting customers. I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he walked by. Those jeans really showed off his assets and I could see a hint of some pale blue boxers above. I heard Alice sitting down on the stool next to me and I turned around but she and Rose were obviously distracted by Edward, their heads tilted in speculation.

"Oh, Bella, he's gorgeous. Did I just see you playing flirty with him?" Rose said taking my other side.  
"No! We were just talking!" I said, quick to defend myself.  
"What's this? Denial?! OH! The first signs of love!" Rose said, fainting against the bar table in a dramatic gesture. We laughed aloud as their drinks arrived.

"Actually, that's Edward. You know, the gorgeous bartender Lauren was talking about?" I subtly added for their benefit. Alice immediately slammed her drink down on the table.  
"NO WAY! That's him?! Huh, Lauren was definitely right. That man is too hot!"  
"Oh, hubba hubba," Rose agreed, licking her lips seductively. It must have been a sight, the three of us leaning over the table to try and get a better look at Edward, our mouths hanging open, drool almost dripping from them. He turned around, saw us looking and laughed at loud. We immediately returned to our seats and took a sip from our drinks, embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward making his way towards us but abruptly stopped to serve this blonde, very obviously interested girl trying to get his attention. I was rather confused but it was all explained when Eric suddenly stood before us, laying some drinks in front of us.  
"Compliments of him." he said, pointing a finger to a guy down the bar before hurrying off, getting ready for the rush of people to come. The three of us peered down curiously only to see Mike leaning against the bar, waving towards us.

"MIKE!" we all screamed simultaneously running up to hug him.  
"How are my favourite girlies?" he said when we finally let go of him.  
"Oh you know, same old, same old. Ohmigosh that reminds me. Bella! Why'd you call us here?" With all the hustle with Edward and the girls, I'd completely forgotten of all my previous troubles.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you at home. But Mike, how's the wedding planning going?"

And Mike launched into this long-winded tale about how, with the wedding only a week away, Jessica had decided that the place cards just didn't match the centrepieces so immediately ordered a whole new set before realising that it meant it didn't match with the invitations. We laughed along as Mike unloaded all the outrageous things Jessica was doing amidst her stress of organising the wedding. But looking into his eyes, you could see that he was beyond excited about this union.

Mike was a childhood friend, and our families were really close. Through high school, he'd always been the friendliest guy and I loved having him around. When we left for college, we kind of lost touch. So you'd understand my surprise when bumping into him on a shopping trip with Jessica? After the initial shock of seeing each other again and all, Mike's attention was completely diverted to Jessica, and they barely noticed me for the rest of the day. They didn't even notice me ever so subtly leaving to give them a bit more privacy not to mention, I was getting thoroughly bored at being left out of their conversation.

Now, they were getting married and I couldn't be happier that two of my closest friends had found so much happiness and love in each other. Alice, Rose and I were set to be her bridesmaids with Angela her maid of honour. The stress that Mike was talking about had bypassed us though Jess did let loose a bit when we were trying on bridesmaid dresses.

We talked on for quite a while and the place was starting to get packed. The music was turning up so we had to shout to be heard. Finally we all decided to call it a night and we said our good nights – and good lucks – to Mike and Rose drove Alice and I home. We silently and tiredly trudged into our apartment and I flopped down on the couch, my heels killing me after a whole day wearing them. Rose and Alice fell either side of me with deep sighs and I leaned back, my head on Alice's shoulder as Rose rested her hand on my leg.

We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying that moment in the day when you just stop and smell the roses, feel the contrast between all the business of life and the peacefulness of an almost sleep. I was reluctant to break the silence.

"Oh yeh guys. I was going to tell you. I didn't get the promotion. _Billy _gave it to Tanya," I said lethargically. I felt Alice shift as she jumped up.  
"WHAT?" I let my head fall back on the couch where Alice was sitting before as Rose rubbed my leg in consolation. We got comfortable on the couch, ready for one of Alice's famous spiels.

"That is unacceptable. He can't just give it to her because he's getting some! That is so wrong. Bella you HAVE to report this. There must be someone higher than him. Go right to the top. To the owner of this thing. This is so unfair. You work your butt of for that paper and you deserved that promotion. Just because Billy gets to actually _see _Tanya's butt. It's wrong for him to date an employee anyways. I know you never said anything before but now it's cutting into your work, affecting you and so you need to speak up. Who owns the paper? You need to talk to him, I swear. This is so wrong!"

"I think he died not long ago. May have heard Rob from obituaries talking about it. Oh, they might have made it a feature. Oh, I can't remember!" I said, positioning myself so I was lying right across the couch with my legs on Rose's lap.

"Well then who's in charge Bella?" Alice demanded. I sighed, standing up to face her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.  
'I will do something, I promise. But can we not talk about this now? I am so regrettably wasted, remind me not to drink so much vodka straight up. And I have to work tomorrow. So just let me sleep okay?" Alice looked hesitantly but finally agreed shifting me so my arm was draped around her shoulder. Rose took my other side and together they hauled me towards the bathroom so I could wash up and go to bed. I was the most lightweight between us three so this was quite a usual occurrence. Finally, showered and ready, Rose and Alice lay me in bed and I was knocked out as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Meeting

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight_

**Sorry if the stuff is kinda wrong like the positions at a paper. I have no idea! Kinda made it up**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Soundtrack : The Show by Lenka  
Hit Me Up by Gia Farrell (club scene)

My hands were sweating with nervousness as I waited for my elevator to reach my floor. Alice had harpooned me into a meeting with the big boss, I have no idea how but here I was as the lift eased its way up the 23 floors. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a large, white reception area with not many people running around, much unlike the offices of my newspaper. The receptionist looked up as I stepped out the elevator with a wide, Colgate smile on her face.

"Hi! How can I help you there?" she said in a cheery voice though sounding rather genuine.  
"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment with Mr Whitlock." I said warily. Without looking down at any sheets or appointment books the receptionist's face lit up with recognition.

"Oh yes of course. He's waiting for you. It'll be the last door on your left," she said eagerly, pointing me in the direction. I thanked her before following in that direction, getting more nervous with every step. However it did not bypass my attention that the office was rather quiet. The white lights that illuminated the place were actually coming from the sun, it's rays beaming into the office through the floor length windows situated all around the office. I finally reached the door of Mr Whitlock's office and held my hand up to knock. However, the door opened before me and a tall gentleman with honey blond hair. Under his designer suit, you could see the essence of a well toned body and it was hard to believe that a guy that barely looked high 20s could be the owner of a company, let alone a newspaper like the _New York Journal_.

"Ah, you must be Isabella, right?" he said.  
"Bella, please. Pleasure to meet you Mr Whitlock," I said shaking his outstretched hand.  
He scoffed. "Oh, please. Call me Jasper. Mr Whitlock makes me sound so old!" he joked, pointing me towards one of the chairs set at his table. I took a seat then looked around the office.

Two of the walls were made of the full length windows, letting in the sunlight and exposing us to a glorious view of the city. The other wall was complete with a bookshelf reaching all sides, filled with books and the final wall was rather bare except for a few hung-up photographs. I scanned the faces looking for any sign of his family or at least a girlfriend and even scanned his ring finger as he walked to the other side of the desk. It was bare, but that could mean a lot of things.

"So what can I do for you Bella? You're friend Alice didn't give much away except it was a 'very urgent matter that must be dealt with immediately'" he said, imitating Alice's fast, urgent voice very well.  
"Oh, I am sorry about that. She's a good friend, a sister almost. And I guess she was just worried. I hope she did not offend you."  
"Oh no. There was none of that. She's a very enthusiastic girl," he said, like it was his own personal joke. I decided to bypass it, my curiosity always got in the way and I wasn't going to let it ruin this meeting.

"You see, it's quite petty and I may be seeing things the wrong way. But the paper have been doing a few adjustments and there have been a few redundancies and promotions and what's not. Recently, a colleague of mine was promoted into junior features but I, and I'm very sorry to have to say this, have to question my boss' motives in doing so." Jasper raised his eyebrows in shocked surprise.

"Well, our office has been aware that the two of them have been…involved with each other for the past few months. No one spoke up about it because it wasn't affecting the work but now, it has, so yeh." Jasper sat there in silent thoughts and I immediately thought that this was turning out very badly.  
"Look I'm so sorry to have wasted your time. It really was nothing. I can show myself out," I said, getting up to leave.

"No, no, no. Please sit. This is a serious issue. Alice was right. I'm glad you came to talk to me. This issue was actually brought up to me already a few days ago but to hear you also mentioning it, I believe action must be taken soon. You see, Bella, this is not the first case of Tanya using her…well, services to get ahead in this business. I am to hear that she was first employed without much reference to her resume. I'll look into this and I promise that action will be taken very soon. Now, I thank _you, _Bella for, what was it? wasting my time today. It really was a pleasure. Please, send my regards to your friend, Alice."

As I left the office, I could hear him pick up the phone. Closing the door behind me, the last thing I heard was him saying, " Put the editor on the phone now. I need to speak to him." I left the office with a big smile on my face. Even bid a hearty goodbye to the receptionist as I stepped into the elevator. I smiled, suddenly really grateful to have great friends like Alice and Rose looking out for me.

A few days later, Tanya's head popped above my computer. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying for some time and her usual bubbliness lost.  
"Oh, Bella. The most terrible thing just happened." she said, making her way so she now was kneeling next to my chair.  
"I just got fired! My things have to be out today! Mr _Whitlock_ came to talk to me today and said that I didn't deserve to be here! If he knew, if only he let me show him what I do around here!" and she burst into sobs as I struggled to stifle my laughter. I knew it was insensitive but I couldn't bypass the double meaning around the last bit of her speech.

"It's alright Tanya. I'm sure that this isn't the end of the world. You'll find another job. Any paper would be happy to employ you," I tried comforting her.  
"But it won't be the same," Tanya sobbed. I really had no idea how to comfort her anymore so I gave her a shoulder a squeeze. I could feel her calming down. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes.  
"Thank you so much, Bella. I'm really going to miss you." She gave me a big hug, then still sniffling, left.

I was glad that Jasper had kept his word and rather surprised that he'd actually taken my concerns seriously. I wondered who else had filed a complaint before my boss' assistant appeared telling me to go to his office. I hurriedly saved my work and walked into his office.

"Take a seat, Bella," he said as I entered. I took a seat, rather wary of what was to come.  
"Look, Bella. I've realised you've worked so hard over the past few months. And I'm really proud of what you're doing. You really make this paper what it is. And so, I want to promote you. Congratulations! You're in junior features!" he looked at me excitedly but I just didn't feel it.

I know, I've been wanting this forever and all but it just didn't feel right. It took a complaint to our 'big boss', Jasper to do this because if he hadn't interfered, Tanya would still be in junior features and me still in commitments. It just wasn't right and suddenly it clicked to me. I didn't have to nor want to put up with this anymore. Yeh, my boss was good to me but that's it good. There was a lot better out there; I could see from Alice and Rose and even Ange and Jess. Even Eric, who yes, may sound like a mad man on the warpath, was extremely good to his staff and they all loved him. It was time to stand up for what I needed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it. I have to thank you for the opportunity, in fact all the opportunities you've given me at this paper. But it just ain't for me. I think I'll find that I can provide others and others can provide me with much better prospects elsewhere. Thank you very much and yes, I quit." and I left that office completely happy with myself and what I'd done. I looked back once to see my boss sitting there completely dumb-founded. I passed Tanya's cubicle on the way to mine and leaned over.

"Can I take this box, I need something for all my stuff?" I asked, practically beaming, the roles reversed for once. Also dumb-founded, Tanya gave me the box and as I was walking away she asked," You got fired too?" I laughed and turned around to face her."  
"No, Tanya. I quit!" And I went all the way to my cubicle to pack up all my things, much to the crazed amazement of my colleagues who were deeply stunned at my actions. Stepping into the elevator, I found I was completely stunned as well. This was unlike anything I'd ever done that I actually laughed out loud completely unaware of all the other people in the elevator.

Suddenly I heard a voice whisper in my ear.  
"Someone's happy, I see?" and there, standing behind me was Jasper.  
"Ha. Well thanks to you! Thank you so much for everything!" His bemused expression was priceless.  
"Well I see it made you really happy. But what's with the box?" he motioned towards my stuff.  
"Oh, I quit my job." Each time I said, it got even more thrilling. Finally I headed out of the elevator, and caught a cab right back home, a massive smile on my face and free of a weight I had unknowingly been carrying on my shoulders the whole time I had worked at the Journal.

"Cheers!" we said as well all raised our glasses and took a sip. On this happy and rather memorable day, I decided to call for a little celebration with my friends. I looked around at all my friends, Rose and Alice beaming at my happiness, Jess and Mike, hardly able to keep their hands to themselves, completely in love and Ben and Angela, not fans of PDA, mildly holding hands on the couch. I could hardly contain my excitement and needed to move.

I jumped up off the couch.  
"I've got the next round!" I said enthusiastically.  
"But Bella, we haven't even finished this one!" Alice said, laughing at my bubbly and very new enthusiasm. I was only ever like this when I was severely drunk and she, and all my friends found it so amusing that I was acting like this. I heard one of them saying before that I should've quitted more regularly if this was how I was going to be.  
"But Alice, I have and I need another drink. Besides I need to keep moving. There's just adrenaline running all through my body." and I left to the glorious sound of my friends' laughter. I moved through the dancing bodies towards the bar and waited till a bartender came. I looked out towards the dance floor, bobbing my head to the bass of the music.

"I'd like to see you dancing out there," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and of course, though to my somewhat relief, was Edward.  
"Oh no, me and dancing plus heels! Now that is definitely a bad combination." I joked.  
His green eyes lit up. "Yes, I do remember the incident the last time," he laughed. Instead of going completely embarrassed as I usually did I felt my cheeks only redden a little as I poked my tongue out at him. This seemed to make him laugh all the more.

"What can I get you?"  
"A Quickie please." He burst out laughing and I stared at him in oblivion.  
"What? What's so funny? Wha…Oh…OH! Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" as the double meaning of my drink order finally struck me!  
"I totally didn't mean _that!_" I said, trying to cover myself as Edward doubled over with laughter. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He finally composed himself but still let out the odd giggle.  
"OK, one quick fuck coming up!" I turned away, trying to hide my embarrassment. I had no idea what I was doing. I'd never really talked like this, EVER! I was either still giddy from my day at work or I really was losing myself in those eyes. Either way, this was bad. What happened to good, old composed Bella? Who was I becoming? And in front of this gorgeous guy? What would he think? I turned around again just as he laid the cocktail in front of me.

"There you go. One…cocktail for you Miss Bella. And here," he said slipping a piece of paper into my hand. I looked up, right into his eyes. "For when you're in the mood for a very different type of…drink. Call me, Bella. Please." and he let go of my hand and turned to the next customer. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest. My hand stung where he had touched me and there was a little slip of paper, sure enough with a number elegantly written on it signed _Edward._ This day was definitely the best there ever could be. I think I could've died of happiness at that point. It was impossible for things to ever get better!

**So little note. A quick fuck is a cocktail…if you didn't get that. So yeh, I guess this story is going to be M…or something like that.**


	4. Coincidence

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…lucky duck…think, she has Edward AND Jacob AND Jasper AND Emmett…what did I say? lucky duck_

**Chapter 4: Coincidence**

Soundtrack : Oh Timbaland by Timbaland

My good mood from the day I quit had lasted for the past week. I'd actually went on jogs with Rose in the morning and made them breakfast. I went with ALICE on a shopping trip and nearly equalled her in spendings. I went by Jess and Mike's to help with the last wedding arrangements.

But one thing my good mood had not yet given me the courage to do was call Edward. Sure, I'd picked up the phone many times and dialled his number but I always hung up before he could answer. I didn't have a good track record with taking the first move or anything and I was really nervous about this.

For the first thing, it was under rather awkward circumstances he had given me his number. And he was incredibly good-looking. What could he see in me? Unless he only wanted sex. But I didn't want to believe that in him. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy or at least the Edward that constantly occupied my mind, and yes, my dreams was a true gentleman who was not looking for that in me. But I couldn't help but think why else he was appearing interested.

Angela worked as a photographer for the New York Times and somehow she had sprung me an interview with the editor. This was beyond exciting. It was my dream ever since moving to New York to work for the Times before I started at the Journal. And maybe, very probably I had a chance of actually achieving this. I was beyond! I waited patiently outside the office, waiting to be called in. I couldn't help but realise the differences, especially in the lighting from this office to Jasper's.

Once he found out the whole story about my quit, he'd called up to talk rather excited that I was no longer his employee as such and eager to help me out in my quest for a new job. He even wrote me a fantastic reference. He was such a friendly guy but I could never see myself going further on that front.

From the start I could sense this intense interest in Alice and I somehow saw exactly how Alice was able to get him to agree to a meeting with me. Though I was rather caught up with my quit and all, it did not go pass me that Alice was just that bit happier and preoccupied with thoughts recently, humming to herself, bouncing around more than usual and even singing in the shower. I entertained myself with the thought that maybe this had something to do with meeting someone like Jasper. He seemed like a good guy for her but I was worried that if Alice went through this the wrong way, she might get hurt again.

"Miss Swan? He'll see you now." Nervously I gathered up my things and walked into the office. It was larger than Jasper's with books lining most of the walls. The windows were behind him and did not have quite the view that Jasper's did. I took a seat by instruction of his gestures as he finished off his phone call. He put the receiver down, clasped his hands in front of him and turned to me.

"So Miss Swan. I must say I'm impressed by your resume. It's very, how do you say it, comprehensive. That was quite a reference from Mr Whitlock. He's a good fellow, that boy, known his father forever. Shame when he passed away. But you must have made quite an impression to get that type of response. I'm impressed." He was such a quick, enthusiastic man. Talking in rather short sentences. Reminded me of the man from Spiderman, the guy who owned that newspaper. I smiled at the irony.

"Well, I hope you're not busy because I'd like you to start Monday. You'll do featurettes. We'll start off slow, so you can get used to this place. And you better get used to it because I'm planning to keep you for a while. You'll be an asset. Thank you for your time, Miss Swan." and he picked up the ringing phone and motioned me towards the door. I smiled and said a thank you before leaving. I was completely stunned.

Just like that, without me even saying a word I had got the job. It was completely crazy. I was like in a stunned trance as I walked into the elevator and so had no idea if and who was in the elevator. But that chuckle, though out of place without a loud bass behind it and the sounds of a noisy bar, I could recognise anywhere. I spun around and sure enough, leaning against the wall of the elevator, was Edward. He was in trousers and a blue dress shirt and still he managed to look like an Abercrombie model. His hair was a little more combed through and tidy then when at the club but his eyes still glistened underneath. That lopsided grin adorned his face and I suddenly regretted the office being so high up.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence, Bella," he said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
"Oh, I don't think they call it a coincidence when you're stalking me." I teased.  
He put his hand to his chest in mock horror. "Me? How could you say such a thing. I'm not the one who's been prank calling me for the past week!" My eyes went wide with surprise and my cheeks flushed red. I turned around to say something, seeing his smug smile on his face but couldn't get any words out. I let out a frustrated sigh.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I had to let my curiosity through.  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
He smiled. "Well, I truly hoped. Besides, after seeing you the first day in the club. You know, the time you tripped?" my cheeks flushed red at the memory and he chuckled before continuing.  
"Well, my curiosity got the better of me. I had to know who you were. So I asked Eric cause I saw you guys talking earlier and he explained all about how you guys were close. And after a bit of convincing, he gave me your number." I stared at him wide-eyed. In the back of my head I wondered why Eric gave in but really all I could think was that he was interested. From that first day! It couldn't be, I was probably just flattering myself, but just the thought made my heart melt like butter. I tried to compose myself.

"And how exactly did you convince Eric to give you my number?" I asked, rather flirtatiously, but it never works on anyone else. Suddenly, Edward pushed himself off the wall of the elevator and walked over to me so that he stood right in front of me. I looked up to see his face - he really was quite tall - and his face was right in front of mine. His sweet breath was right on me and I struggled to think straight.  
"Oh, I could be very persuasive when I want, Bella." My name sounded so sweet coming from his lips. I'd always been rather dazzled in his presence but now I was feeling really light headed being in such close proximity to him. I was about to reach up on my toes and taste those sweet lips but the elevator dinged. His lips curled into a smile.  
"Bye Bella. I really hope to see you soon." I stared after him as he walked out, completely dazed. More so, then I had been when I'd left the Times office. But then the elevator doors started to close and I snapped back to reality, hurriedly pressing the button to open the doors before finally walking out. How weird but rather absolutely awesome this day was turning out to be!


	5. Wedding Belles

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Chapter 5: Wedding Belles  
**Soundtrack : Look up on youtube: Bridal Chorus (Here Comes the Bride) : its an acoustic version of the wedding march…take a listen…this is beautiful!

It was the day of the wedding. Rose, Alice and I flitted around our apartment, gathering our last bits and pieces. We were running in and out of the bathroom, touching up make-up and hair. The apartment was filled with sounds of the hair-dryer, shrieking and the occasional curse as we got everything together.

Finally we all rushed out the door and piled into Rose's red convertible. It was her pride and glory as she'd spent most of her free time at the garage fixing it up. I'm not exactly fluent in Car and Driver but I knew that she'd made a lot of adjustments to personalize the car to her needs. She never let anyone drive it and was always anxious to park it in a public parking lot but this was a special occasion and she'd been secured a very safe and private spot at the wedding venue. When we finally arrived, the place was just starting to get decorated. The chairs were being set out and roses adorned the whole place. Some helpers were scattering flower petals down the aisle and I winced at the thought that I'd have to walk down there and not fall over.

We rushed into the dressing room where Angela was trying to calm Jess down in the middle of a major breakdown.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!" Jess shrieked as she paced about the room. Angela looked at us helplessly.  
Rose whispered into my ear. "We're only two minutes late," at which I let out a giggle. I immediately wish I could take it back as I saw Jess turn on us with evil pouring out of her eyes.

"ONLY TWO MINUTES LATE? ONLY TWO MINUTES! THAT'S TWO MINUTES GONE! POOF! WASHAM! HOW AM I GOING TO GET THOSE TWO MINUTES BACK. OH, I don't know do you have some kind of time machine to take me back and get those two minutes back! ROSALIE HALE AND BELLA SWAN, I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" I know it was the nerves and stress and all that but Rose and I burst into laughter and this outburst. If I wasn't mistaken, Jess even cracked a grin but then, probably remembering what was happening started pacing the room again. Alice gave us a quick glare to keep quiet and we did as we were told as she turned towards Jess. Alice was always the one to calm down a tense situation.

"Look, Jess. They're just playing with you. I'm very sorry we were late and I know they are too. But Jess, this is supposed to be fun. You're getting married, for heaven's sake. Don't ruin the day by not even being able to put a smile on that gorgeous dial! You need to calm down so we can speed things up and make sure that we get everything done even without those extra two minutes where we weren't there. OK? You cool? Because we need to get started baby! Rose, curler!"

And with that Alice started operation make Jess look perfect for her wedding day. Her and Rose flaunted over her hair and face and nails as Ange and I busied ourselves handing them the instruments as they called them out, much like a surgery. Within thirty minutes, Jess' hair was up in gorgeous curls with small but understated pearls in her ears. Her make-up was subtle yet set off her best features and the wedding dress was beyond breath-taking.

We took her towards a floor-length mirror and she just gasped! She turned around and gave us a big hug before shooing us off to get into our dresses. With the last few minutes before the ceremony started, Rose, Alice and I snuck out to check that everything was going fine, take a peek at the gorgeous church and wish Mike good luck. As the music started and Rose headed out first, I took one last look at Jess, who was taking big deep breaths to calm herself down and gave a reassuring wink. At my cue, I stepped out onto the aisle, now concentrating on not falling down and ruining the wedding.

As Jess entered, I looked towards Mike. Pure love and awe poured out of his eyes and his wide grin could not be wiped from his face. I could tell that he was full of happiness just at the sight of Jess walking down the aisle into his arms for eternity. And at that moment, I knew that was what I wanted. I wanted a man to look at me like that. To see me, and see the rest of his life. I wanted a man that I would love every day more and more. That the way he had his coffee, the way he sat on the couch watching the TV, the way he whispered sweet nothings in my ear, the way he kissed me would send me over the moon every time. I wanted love that would never fade with time and I was ready for it. I was ready to find that guy.

I think Alice had the same thoughts because she looked back and smiled at me, with a knowing look in her eyes, almost as if she was saying _I told you so._ I looked back and Rose was tearing up, and looking in our eyes, it was like she could read our minds and she nodded too. I took her hand and gave a quick squeeze before turning back to the wedding of Jess and Mike.

If the ceremony was beautiful, the reception was absolutely gorgeous! If it were even possible, Jess and Mike looked even more in love then ever before, now that they had finally taken this massive step in their relationship. And we, as their friends were ecstatic to see them so happy.

Eric was able to get the club's resident DJ to help out at the reception and it turned into one big party. There were all the traditional things like the speeches (that brought a tear to everyone's eyes), the bride and groom's first dance and the father, daughter dance. My father, Charlie had come to the wedding, for the support of Mike. I hadn't seem him for so long and I swear he'd packed on a few pounds since last time. I spent some time catching up with him and everything going on back in Forks and shared a dance with him. But less is always more with Charlie, and after all those years, intimate moments were still rather awkward. Nevertheless, I was really glad to see him and promised to call him regularly.

The next traditional part was coming up. A chair was set up for Jessica to sit on as Mike kneeled in front of her. Ever so seductively, he peeled her garter off her leg, much to her delight and threw it into the group of men waiting. And who else caught it but Ben! As everyone clapped and cheered, Rose nudged me and pointed to Angela, whose face was a bright, fire-engine red with embarrassment. We all giggled, knowing that this little tradition had some way of coming true.

Then it was Jess' turn to throw the bouquet. We all hurried in, trying to get a good spot. I think it was more the novelty of being able to catch it rather than the meaning behind it, but we were determined to get this bouquet. However, me being rather uncoordinated was rather worried about what would happen when a bunch of girls, with heels were all headed in the one direction, tramping over each other's feet. I would most definitely fall. But it was too late to back out now, Jess was turning her back on us now.

And like magnets, all the girls' hands went up and followed the bouquet on it's journey up into the air…and straight into my hands. I was amazed for the slightest moment before I tripped on something and felt myself falling towards the ground. I tried putting my hand out to soften the fall but then my head hit the ground and I blanked out.


	6. Concussion

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__if only I were her…how rich I would be!!_

**Chapter ****6: Concussed  
**Soundtrack : Rock and Roll by Eric Hutchinson

"Bella, Bella. Can you hear me? Bella?" I heard the worried voices calling out my name all around me but it was a murmur against the one panicked voice right above me. It sounded like smooth velvet, a dark rich sound that made my name sound like the most glorious name in the planet. My surroundings finally flitted into my vision and there, bending over me with a panic-stricken face was none other than dear Edward.

"Bella! Thank god you're alright. Gave us a heart attack," he said, holding a hand out to me. I took it and he lifted me to my feet. Rose and Alice were immediately beside me.  
"Ohmigosh, are you alright Bella!" they spoke at once.  
"Yeh, yeh I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I'll sit out for a while." they nodded and were leading me away but Edward stopped them.

"Please girls. You go enjoy yourselves. I'll accompany Bella. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me," I heard him say to them. Sincerity hung from every word, it was hard not to just nod at whatever he said. Rose and Alice returned to the dance floor where the party was resuming after my little accident as Edward placed his hand at the small of my back, leading me towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I said. A bemused expression crossed his face.  
"Taking you outside. You'll like the fresh air, trust me." I just nodded and let him lead me out. He was right. With the fresh air and the lack of booming music in my ears, I felt less dizzy and I was able to regain myself again. It pained me a little when Edward took his hand away and walked a little distance in front of me. He looked out to the sky and I followed his line of vision. It was twilight and beautiful hues lit up the sky. I sighed at the beauty and I could see Edward turn around to look at me. He smiled.

"So, why are you here? You really are stalking me, aren't you?" I teased.  
"Dang it. You caught me there, Bella," he said in mock disappointment. I laughed. I don't think I'd ever found a guy so easy to talk to or confident enough to joke with either.  
"Actually, Eric hauled me in to be a server. I had nothing to do anyways so I figured why not. There might've been a slight chance that you being a bridesmaid added to the appeal level," he explained. I flushed bright red.

"And yet, you haven't called. It's killing me Bella!" he said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was joking and though his eyes were lit up with humour, I sensed that there was more meaning to it then it appeared. Yet again, I dismissed it. My curiosity was a habit I was trying to kick.

"Oh, but Edward. You have my number too now. So the ball is also in your court."  
"True. But it is so much more satisfying to know that you're agreeing by actually calling me rather than having to hear your rejection over the phone" I looked down away from his gaze. This moment was getting a little intense for my liking and subconsciously, I kept trying to figure out if it were for real. I mean, I had just fallen and hit my head pretty hard. Maybe I was hallucinating. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time. I'd hit my head a lot in the past. I think Edward may have taken my silence the wrong way or something because he immediately was by my side.  
"Bella , are you alright? Do you need to sit down or something?" I looked up, still in deep thought.

"Am I concussed? I think I'm hallucinating," I asked. Edward laughed out loud.  
"Oh, silly Bella. No, you're not hallucinating. You hit your head hard but no harm done, just a few brain cells gone. Yes, this is really happening. Do you want me to punch you or something to make you believe me?" he laughed.  
"No, no. I think I'm alright." I said, still deeply puzzled. This seemed to amuse him all the more.  
"Well, you know keep up the laughter at my expense." I said.

"Bella. I told you before but I'll tell you again. You have no idea how much you amuse me. And I really hope you do so more often." His face was within inches of mine, just like in the elevator. His sweet breath was right on my face and I closed my eyes for a moment to bask in the smell. Yes, I had to be imagining this. I suddenly heard the beautiful chuckle and my eyes snapped open. The chuckle turned into outright laughs as Edward buckled over. I suddenly realised, with horror, that I'd said that last bit out loud. After my face cooled down, I giggle escaped my lips and soon I was leaning against the wall, trying to hold myself up from all the laughing.

Suddenly, I heard the music get louder as the door opened and someone stepped outside. I could hear the heels clacking towards us and I struggled to compose myself.  
"Are you alright, Bella?" I heard Alice's cautious voice.

"Yeh, Alice. I'm fine. Just um…having a laugh," I giggled as Edward doubled over again. Alice's speculative eyes looked from me to Edward and back again before a knowing grin came upon her face.  
"Oh, um. Well, you enjoy yourself Bella. Come in when you're um...done," she said mischievously, giving me a wink before turning away. I realised the meaning behind what she said and immediately started running to catch her but of course, I had to trip and nearly fell, catching myself on Alice's arm. I heard the laughter behind me stop and I could imagine Edward's panic face that I had seen too many times in the one night.

"No Alice. I'll come in now. I feel a lot better," I said, ignoring the eyebrow raising I got from that last sentence. I turned back to face Edward, who was rather red-faced from all that laughter.  
"Thanks Edward. And…you might hear from me, soon." and I hooked an arm with Alice pulling her back into the party.

As soon as we were inside, she streamlined towards Rose, literally pulling her off the dance floor and headed straight to the bathrooms. She pushed us both in, checked under the toilet doors to make sure no one else was there before turning on me.

"You mind telling me what that was about, young lady?" she demanded.  
"Woah! What _is _this all about? I'm feeling so left out here!" Rose interrupted.  
"I went out to check on Bella. She looked paler then usual when she fainted and I was worried. And there was dear Bella laughing harder then I'd ever seen with _Edward,_" Alice explained.

Rose's jaw dropped. "As in hot bartender, Edward?" Alice nodded as Rose gasped.  
"Oh Bella! That is so hot. But you've been holding out on us! Spill, you slutty minx!" Rose teased, poking me in the stomach.  
"Gosh Rose. It's not like that. I've just bumped into him a few times. That night when I quit my job he was serving me at the bar and well, there was just this misunderstanding when I ordered a quickie," I tried to get through this bit rather fast but it did not escape their notice and they gasped before leaning in, more interested than ever.  
"And well, we just kinda joked around a bit and he slipped me his number and told me to call him."

"Well did you?" Alice demanded.  
"Well, no!" Rose and Alice sighed. I was confused. "What?"  
"Why didn't you call, Bella? He's so hot! And he gave you his number. He's clearly interested. I say go for it!" Rose said.  
"But Alice had that thing about no dating jerks and stuff. Edward being that good lucking is probably really stuck up or a real player. And you told me not to go there!"  
"Well, then what was that I saw out there tonight?" Alice asked.  
"Um…you see, I met him in the elevator after my Times interview. It was rather intense there, he was kind of right in front of my face, ohmigosh I nearly kissed him but the elevator dinged right in time!" Alice and Rose squealed in delight and I laughed before continuing.  
"And he said that he'd actually got my number from Eric the night of Jess' bachelorette party when I saw him at the bar." Alice interrupted by putting her hand to her heart and sighing.  
"Aw, love at first sight." I playfully slapped her before she turned on me again, obviously expectant for me to continue the story.

"OK, well then we were talking outside and he was saying how he still wanted me to call him so he didn't have to be rejected over the phone or something and could tell I was accepting. And we were laughing because I couldn't believe what he was saying and I thought I was concussed and…well I guess it was a be there moment." I looked up at Alice and Rose who were giving each other meaningful looks, with wide grins on their faces. I knew something was up.

"What guys? What's going on?" Rose moved so she was right in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders, looking right into my eyes.

"OK, Bella. You listen and you listen hard. This guy is SO into you and not to mention, incredibly GORGEOUS! And listen to you, you are so into him as well. Call him and put yourself, himself and ourselves out of this misery! And don't you throw any butts at me just through your only gorgeous butt at _Edward!_"

I playfully hit her in the stomach and we ended up having a little play fight that involved quite a lot of water and a little of hiding in the cubicles. We only stopped when one of Jessica's aunts came into the bathroom, giving us the weirdest looks. As she went into a cubicle, we quickly touched up loose hairs and make up and left the bathroom, bursting into laughter outside.

As I regained myself, I locked eyes with Edward across the room. I smiled and gave a small wave. That beautiful, heaven-sent lopsided grin appeared on his face as he raised his hand, returning my wave. I saw Alice and Rose out of the corner of my eyes looking between us and giggling with each other.

But as I looked into his eyes, the rest of the room didn't really matter. I suddenly felt this weird sensation in my body as I looked at him. Like carelessness or freedom, like nothing I'd felt even in the past few life-changing days. I felt light and giddy, warm and fuzzy however you wanted to say it. However much I'd want to deny it, I think it was the first signs of falling for someone. And that someone was the bronze-haired beauty with glorious emerald green eyes that were looking right into my soul and reaching all the way to my heart. _Edward Cullen._


	7. Ring, Ring

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__except for my most prized possessions, my books! Yeh, she owns the stuff in it but it belongs to me so I can read it every night!_

**OK, I know it's still early. Well I only like posted this story this morning but can someone tell me if this thing is even getting read? Like just a dot is fine as a review. I just want to know if anyone's reading it…**

**Chapter ****7: Ring, Ring  
**Soundtrack : Touched By Love by Eran James

Ever since the wedding, my thoughts were now completely about Edward. Even if I was talking about something like dogs, I'd find myself wondering if Edward like dogs. I really tried to hide it as best I could but Rose and Alice, being who they were could tell that I was constantly thinking about him. I think they were really happy to see me like this or something because every now and then I'd catch them giving me these smiles like a mother gives when their heart is full of pride for their child. I sure wasn't happy about it.

Whenever, I was trying to concentrate on something, like say, my job! I found myself thinking about Edward. If my usual clumsiness wasn't enough, being so distracted I was now twice as often tripping over, knocking stuff over and dropping things. Rose and Alice just laughed at me calling me a woman in love and I usually scoffed trying to lead them astray because I really think that that might be what I actually was.

It had now been a ten days since the wedding but whose counting and I still hadn't called Edward. I don't know why. Though they didn't want to say anything, I know Alice and Rose were really hoping I would but knew they wouldn't get anywhere by pressuring me into anything. I don't know what held me back exactly. I know I really wanted to.

Later on, I came up with the excuse that it was because I wasn't exactly sure what Edward wanted with me. But with the limited time I'd spent with him rather convinced me that his manners and decency was rather genuine but I could've been kidding myself. So I'd put it off till now.

It was a Wednesday night and I was lucky to have come home a little early. Alice had cooked something splendid for dinner and we all sat on the couch watching TV, completely stuffed after the meal. Rose let out a rather un-ladylike burp after a sip from her glass of wine and we all laughed but, again I was rather distracted by my thoughts of Edward to really get into it. I didn't notice Alice and Rose giving each other meaningful glances over my head but suddenly Alice was thrusting the phone in my face.

"Please call him. You've put it off for so long already. He's probably so close to dead, they've built the coffin already," she said. I took the phone and they left the room, trying to give me some privacy. I turned the TV on mute and leaned back on the couch. With the number of times I had nearly called him, I had already memorised the number. I took a deep breath as I dialled and held the phone to my ear. It rung twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" the phone nor my memory did his velvet voice any justice.  
"Um, hey Edward. It's…um, Bella," I said, struggling to make words. I thought I almost heard a sigh over the line.  
"Bella!" his voice suddenly lighting up, or was I imagining it? "I'm so glad you called, finally. I've been dying here." I laughed, noticing the reference to Alice's previous statement. Over the phone, I heard my new favourite sound in the world, the sound of his laugh.  
"Yeh, well I was never much of a killer so I decided to call before you actually died."  
"Well, how considerate. But here I was thinking that you'd called just to talk to me again."  
"Damn, how'd you guess? And I was trying so hard to hide it. You figured it out!"

From them on, the conversation flowed easily. We talked for what had to be a few hours because I was subconsciously watching the flickering of the TV as shows came on and finished. But time meant nothing when I was talking to Edward. I could've talked to him all night but my body had other ideas as I let out a yawn. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, baby Bella's a little sleepy. Past your bedtime?" I looked towards the clock to see that it was already 130 and I had to work tomorrow.  
"Well actually it is! Do you know how late it is? It's already 130!" Apparently, he hadn't realised and I heard him curse! Before cursing again that he'd cursed. I had to laugh and soon he joined in too. There was a comfortable silence as we regained ourselves.  
"I'm glad you called Bella. Really glad."  
"Me too," I almost whispered, thinking he probably didn't hear it. He chuckled again. Apparently he did.  
"Well, good night Edward." I said as another yawn escaped my lips.

"Wait! I have to ask. Are you free, Friday night?"  
"Hm, why may I ask?"  
"Well, why else Bella? I'm asking you out!"  
"Oh! Oh!" I was completely stunned. Maybe the tiredness was making my mind fuzzy but this was rather unexpected. Well not quite because I rang in full knowledge that this would potentially happen but having it actually happen still gave me a shock. I'd been dreaming about it for the last week or so and now it was happening, I wondered if I was still in a dream.

Obviously noticing my silence, Edward said, "You're not going to say no are you? And I was getting my hopes up that you'd actually say yes when you'd call. This is hurting my ego dearly Bella." I tried to be quick to regain myself.  
"Oh, I think you're ego is too big to receive too much damage from that. But no, I'm not saying no. In fact I'd love to." I couldn't stop from smiling.  
"Good, good. That's really good. So, um. What about I pick you up at around 7?" relief flooded every word.  
"Sure, Edward. That'll be perfect." I gave him my address and I tried to find out where he'd be taking me but he merely replied.  
"Not a chance Bella. It's a surprise." I groaned. I'm not one for surprises.

"Gosh, Bella, it's not going to be that bad! Besides it'll be with me. Nothing can go wrong," he joked.  
"Yes, that ego definitely was not hurt." Silence fell again as we realised that it was definitely time to hang up but at least I was trying to hold on to this moment, this perfect conversation much like in movies in that bit when two lovers are just getting to know each other and everything is new and exciting. I shook the thought of lovers from my head and sighed.

"Good night Edward." I regrettably said, hoping that I could find a reason to skip work tomorrow and spend the rest of the night talking to him.  
"Sweet dreams, Bella. Sleep well." he replied in his gorgeous velvet voice as I hung up the receiver.

Getting ready to go to bed, I had to constantly remind myself that that conversation had actually happened. With a quick peek into their rooms, I noticed Rose and Alice were asleep already, probably fatigued by the late hour and not willing to stay and wait till I finished talking to Edward. I knew that the next day would be full of interrogations but now, I had to sleep. For in just two sleeps, I'd be seeing Edward again and as my head met my pillow, my dreams were filled with all the possible scenarios of our _date _ on Friday.


	8. Banter

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Chapter ****8: Banter  
**Soundtrack : September by Earth, Wind, and Fire

"Can I take your coat?" Edward asked, smartly dressed in a suit, without a tie and the buttons undone so the start of an amazingly sculpted body could be seen. He helped me out of my coat to reveal the gorgeous blue dress I stood in and the waiter led us to a table towards the back. It was a really fancy restaurant with beautiful décor and I let out a small wow in amazement for the place. I heard Edward chuckle a bit as he held the chair out for me. I graciously took the seat saying a rather flirtatious, at least that's what I tired, thank you as he took his seat opposite me.

My hand was resting on the table and he took it. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. I breathed in, savouring the feeling of his touch.  
"You truly look beautiful, Bella," he whispered against my hand so I could feel his lips moving against them.  
"Mmmm, yeh?" I said, still feeling the effects of his touch.

I suddenly heard Alice's giggle but it abruptly stopped when someone, I think Rose slapped her on the arm. Alice let out a little whimper.  
"Shh, you're going to wake her up!" an urgent whisper said. Yes, must be Rose's but what was she doing on my date?  
"It's already eight and I need to go to work. But I want details!" Alice pleaded.

My eyes flashed open to reveal Rose and Alice sitting on my bed on either side of me. The sun was shining in through my window and they were both already dressed for work. I looked towards my clock. 7:55! I had to be at work by 8:30! I immediately shot up in a hurried mess but Rose put a firm hand on my shoulder before I could get out of bed. She shook her head motioning me to sit back on my bed.

"But Rose, I need to go to work!" I protested, looking from her to Alice but they weren't letting go.  
"And so do I, but we want details Bella. You were on the phone for more than 3 hours." Rose said sternly. I reigned in a smile at the memory.  
"Then why didn't you wake me? I'm going to be so late!" Rose looked at Alice, obviously lost on this answer and Alice just let out a guilty giggle.

"Oh, Bella, you're so CUTE when you sleep! You were talking and you were like mmm, yeh? What were you dreaming about? Having sex or something? I can guess who with," Alice let out an evil laugh as Rose and I both simultaneously slapped her playfully.  
"Sooo?? Are we going to get ANYTHING?" Alice said, finally recovering. I looked at their faces, both expectant and anticipating.

The conversation I had with Edward was really special and I didn't really want to share all of it with them so I rather edited it to give them just the basic information.  
"Well, we just talked about stuff. You know, getting to know each other or something," I shrugged.  
They giggled. "Well Bella, I think you know more about him then you know about yourself!" Rose teased. "What time did you talk till?"  
"I think it was like 130 maybe?" They both gasped, their eyes the size of saucers. Alice looked like her heart would falter right now and, not able to contain her excitement started clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on my bed. I laughed.

"So when are you seeing, Eduardo?" Rose said, saying his name like he was some Zorro equivalent or something.  
"Friday. He's picking me up at 7 but he won't say where he's taking me." Alice was over-bubbling with excitement. I timidly added, "So will you guys help me get ready?" Alice was literally up on my bed, jumping up and down and Rose gave me a big hug. Her wide smile almost matched the one that was plastered on my face. I guess this was a yes.

Alice finally recovered and sat back down, her serious face on like she meant business. Rose and I immediately turned to listen to her, before she could force us to.  
"OK, here's the plan. It's THURSDAY already! Dear God! And it's late night shopping!! So after work, you are both meeting me at Saks and we're going to get something for Bella to wear. Not to mention, I'm in the need for a new dress!" she said, answered with a few playful slaps.

"Stay on your phones girlies so we can sync up. But now, I must be going." and she jumped off the bed, giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head, before bounding out the door. Rose got up as well giving me a hug and leaving, fixing up her hair as she passed the mirror. I smiled after them and grabbed my pillow in a tight hug. This amount of excitement was so new to me and I felt so bouncy. Almost as bouncy as Alice is normally! I buried my head in the pillow to soften my scream. Suddenly, I remembered the time and sprung out of bed, cursing as I realised I didn't have much time and I didn't want to be late to work.

I rushed into the office and as I put my coat and bag away checked the time. 8:28. A sighed in relief. Just in time. Then suddenly my phone beeped showing that I had just received a message. I got settled into my chair to start work as I looked at it. It said.

_Morning sunshine.  
__I'd like to say I'm sorry for keeping you up so late,  
but my mum always taught me not to lie.  
I'm not sorry, Bella. Not one bit.  
See you Friday.  
Edward._

My heart was no longer there – it'd been melted to butter long ago. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I got ready to type a message back but I received an email on my computer. They were the details of the story I had to cover today and I sighed. _Back to reality_, I thought. I'd just have to send the message a little later.

It was almost noon and I had gathered all the necessary information for my article. I was on a roll and nothing was going to stop me now. My phone beeped and I reached for it, continuing to type with the one hand. I just had to get this sentence down. But peering down at my phone, there was another message. My chain of thought was immediately lost as I opened it up to read:

_Bella.  
Maybe I was just flattering myself,  
thinking that you actually would want to talk to me too.  
It's killing me Bella, this waiting.  
I've waited so long already.  
I need to hear from you, even if only through your unspoken words.  
Edward._

I laughed out loud, immediately clasping my hand over my mouth. I looked around to check that no one saw or heard that and immediately typed a message back.

_Edward_  
_I'm afraid I can't help with the flattering business.  
I think it is rather a common occurrence for yourself.  
However, I have been busy with work.  
Newsflash, not everyone works nocturnally like a certain someone I know.  
Besides it hasn't even been 12 hours since we last spoke.  
I'm sure it couldn't kill you just yet.  
Bella._

I smiled and turned back to my computer, trying to regain my thoughts. Just as I was about to start typing my phone beeped again.

_BELLA!  
I was actually considering that you could've been abducted or murdered or something.  
Glad to know you're still alive and not ignoring me.  
Oh, but it is so much better when you are doing the flattering, trust me.  
But silly Bella seems to forget the time we met in the elevator.  
You may think I only work at the bar, but oh, my dear, you think wrong.  
I do have another job. And lucky for you, we're in the same building it seems.  
When's you're lunch break?  
Edward._

I don't know how long I sat there, processing this information. How silly I was to think that a man of intellect like Edward would be stuck making drinks all night? I racked my brain for any mention of his other job from our conversation the night before but failed. I started to wonder. If he was in my building, where could he have been working? I do remember he was in the elevator before me so he was in a higher level. But what was up there? I decided to ask the source.

_Excuse my lack of intellect, for I am mistaken.  
May I please erase my last sentence and instead say,  
yes, _normal_ people do need to sleep for some time during the day/night.  
Unlike some it seems.  
I'm curious though, where _do _you work?_

My boss, I could see was making the rounds and I quickly busied myself in my article. It was almost done and as he passed my desk. I think he was looking over my shoulder as I finished the article. I hardly noticed.

When I'm writing, I get into this little zone. My mother used to call it the creative zone, but it was my own little world where the words just kind of spilled out and everything else was put on hold. I was suddenly zapped out when my boss patted me on the shoulder.

"Splendid, Bella. I'm impressed." I smiled at the compliment and didn't get the chance to say thank you, again because he'd already left. I sighed, quickly scanning the article for any major mistakes before picking up my phone. It had only been twenty minutes but there were three messages already there. The first one said.

_Oh, Bella I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you.  
And I couldn't deal with having you dead,  
let alone knowing that it was because of me.  
So let me use that as my mystique.  
oooo…is it working?  
You're thinking I'm mysterious aren't you.  
Curious Bella, wants to know my secret!  
MUAHAHA…you will never know!_

I laughed at his jokes but it was true. I was really curious and his job was becoming a mystery. And I have no idea how this started. I mean, it was just a job. I looked at the next message.

_Bella?  
You know I was joking right?  
Sure, I'll tell you where I work. I'll tell you tomorrow.  
Please, don't ignore me.  
I'm sorry.  
I swear it was just a joke._

I was slightly touched that he thought I'd been hurt. He was always the gentleman. But I had to laugh at his ignorance. His final message said.

_Ok, either you're ignoring me or you've been abducted.  
I hope it is the first, though it pains me to admit it.  
I'm sorry Bella. More than you could ever know.  
Please forgive me._

I was quick to reply after reading this.

_Edward,  
Now that you have exposed me to the fact that you do in fact have another job  
I'd think you would've understand that me, being _at work_ must be doing my job  
and not texting all the way through.  
You're quick to assume the worst of me! Really? You think I'm mad at you?  
Thanks Edward that's great.  
And what's with all this abduction stories?.  
Who's abducting me?_

It was an almost instant reply.

_Oh, it'd be my pleasure to abduct you.  
How about I abduct you know?  
I believe it's time for your lunch break._

I looked at the time. Sure enough it was five past twelve and the office was already clearing out for lunch. I got my things as I started to type a reply and bumped right into someone, dropping my bag as everything fell out. I immediately bent down to gather everything, spurting out apologies to the man. As he bent down to help me, I heard that damn chuckle. I looked up right into his green eyes.  
"So, Bella. Ready to be abducted?"


	9. Lunch

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**btw…if you haven't figured already, the soundtrack is for songs that go with reading the chapter or are setting the scene, like in the club and stuff. look the songs up on youtube or grooveshark or something.**

**Chapter ****9: Lunch  
**Soundtrack : The Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney

He took me to the café at the bottom of our building. We didn't say much on the way there but I caught him stealing glances at me, snickering at my angry expression. I was trying so hard to keep it up, but one look at him, I could've melted right there. But I wasn't going to be one of those girls who was always swooning. I wanted, needed to be stronger than that. So I just tried to avoid his glance. When we were seated with our food and coffee in front of me, he finally cracked.

"Ok, Bella. I get it, you're mad. To tell the truth, I don't know what I did wrong. But please just talk to me. Or text me, whatever is easiest!" he joked. I took a sip of my coffee before looking in his eyes again. I swear they had to be contacts, no one could have such a perfect colour naturally.

I found myself completely mesmerised by them but had to quickly compose myself to speak.  
"I'm just surprised, I guess. You could've told me or something. You know I hate surprises."  
"I know that now," he said, aside. I decided to use this little bit of guilt to my advantage.  
"So where you taking me tomorrow?" He immediately caught on.  
"Not a chance, Swan. Just be ready at seven for me to take you out." he said, obviously not letting me in on anything.  
"Aww, come on. How am I supposed to know what to wear? I can't wear jeans to a fancy restaurant but I can't exactly wear a ball gown to a sports match or something. Just give me a little hint!"

"Hmm," he said, considering my comment. "I don't think you'll have a problem. And don't go out buying anything or something. The answers you seek may be a little closer to home than you think." I groaned.  
"Why must you be so cryptic? What's wrong with straight sentences?" I said, shaking my head before taking another bite of my ravioli. Edward chuckled.  
"Then where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed even more. I looked down and noticed he'd hardly touched his food. My brows furrowed in confusion. He must of noticed because his laughter immediately ceased.

"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just…aren't you hungry?" He chuckled at the silliness of my concern before answering.  
"No. I'm quite content just watching you eat." I blushed bright red. "Besides, I already ate. One of the guys brought in some pies and so we ate them at the office." I nodded subconsciously, still in thought. There was just one thing I _had _to know.

"So, tell me, where _do _you work?" He sighed, almost as if he was expecting this to come up.  
"Three floors up from you," he replied simply. I stared at him in confusion. It wasn't helping. He chuckled, again!  
"I'm a music producer. Work is quite the bludge. Just sitting there most of the day listening to bands come in and out. But you find some good talent sometimes and that's what makes the job so great." I nodded. I tried to remember anything that would've given me a hint to what he did. I failed, miserably so turned back to the conversation.

"What about you? You sing? Play? Play and sing?" He laughed.  
"Yeh, I can hold a tune, nothing spectacular or anything. I just really like music and that feeling you get when you hear this band for the first time and you just know they're going to get somewhere. I'm getting shivers just thinking about it but when you hear that perfect harmony or a great guitar riff and you just know that song is going to be a hit. It's an amazing feeling and that's why I keep coming back." His eyes glistened as he spoke and I recognised this passion in his eyes.

It was the same kind of fire that I felt for writing. Though not quite as satisfying as music it may seem, I understood what he meant about the shivers and exhilaration.  
"You've got to show me sometime."  
"Hah, nice try. No." His rejection seemed so final, I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. I decided to let it go and had another spoonful of ravioli. He looked at me rather apologetically and ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again.

"Sorry, it's just. I swear, I'm not good. My exposure just involves a little bit of humming here and there and some really off tune karaoke. I've never had an audience or anything. Yeh, I think I'm a little afraid, could you blame me? I'll play for you, sure. Piano, guitar, whatever. But singing? I'm not putting myself through that much humiliation in front of the girl I'm trying to impress." I felt myself being touched by his sensitivity and realised that, as hard as it was to believe, there was actually a lot more behind just the gorgeous face.

I felt a little voice in my head starting to hope that maybe this could be going somewhere, that Edward couldn't be one of those typical good looking guys whose egos where bigger than the size they said their business was. I heard myself wondering if maybe, just maybe, Edward could be the one I was looking for. Could it really be that easy? and me, so lucky? Well, I guess you just never know.

**yeh it's short. didn't want to go on…it'll be fine like that…**


	10. Shopping

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**yeh, so I'm updating a lot. but I'm trying to get this done before school starts. ARGH! only two days!**

**Chapter 10: Shopping  
**Soundtrack : Labels or Love by Fergie  
21st Century Life by Sam Sparro

"That's no excuse, Bella. You're still going shopping. Just buy a killer pair of shoes at the very least. Besides I need a dress and so you can help me out ok?" Alice ranted down the phone. I called to explain to her that I had no idea where I was going and I had a sneaking suspicion that I wouldn't have to dress up so much. Or at the very least, my clothes at home were sufficient. Obviously Alice wouldn't hear of it and her last negation was just a pair of shoes. From my experience, this was going to be the best I could get.

"OK, Alice. One pair of shoes. I'm just finishing up now. I'll see you in twenty?" I said in defeat.  
Alice squealed in delight. "Meet us up at the shoes. I'm already there, so I'll get looking!!" Before I could say anything else, she hung up. Turning back to my article, I inserted the picture that Angela had sent me earlier.

One of the added perks of working at the Times was I saw Angela everyday. I usually joined her and Ben for lunch, except for, well, today. I couldn't forget the weirdness, well at least for my end, of our parting after lunch today. Being ever the gentleman, Edward escorted me right to the desk against my protests that it was completely unnecessary. He merely traced my cheekbone with the lightest of touches, leaving a burning trail before leaving without a word. His actions still puzzled me and a few hours had already passed.

I sent my article off to the editing team, turned off my computer and got ready to leave. I liked the more flexible hours I had here at the Times. At the Journal, we were practically no use after our articles were done for the day, we were still required to stay for the full hours of nine to five. Here, I could leave as long as my story was at the editor.

And that is why I was now headed to the elevator. As it arrived, I found myself rather hoping that by some coincidence, I might see Edward again. But as the doors opened, I stared at the emptiness of the elevator and I laughed at my own stupidity. I stepped in but I heard a voice call out behind me. I immediately pressed the button to stop the doors from closing as the man behind the voice came running to the elevator. And, of course it was none other than Edward. His eyes lit up much like mine, but it wasn't quite surprise that did it.

"Bella, there you are!" he said, like he'd been looking for me for ages. "I've been looking for you for ages." Hah, my suspicions confirmed. I smiled at the stupid personal conversation the voices in my head were having.  
"What are you doing, Edward?"  
"Well, I didn't know what time you were getting off. I tried coming early so I would definitely catch you. But apparently you beat me to it."  
"You could've called or something."  
"Yeh, my phone ran out of battery," he said rather matter-of-factly. "It got quite a lot of use today!" he added mischievously.

"So, you needed something?"  
"Oh, no. Not really. Just wanted to see you again." he said as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. I stepped out completely confused and turned back. He was still in the lift and he pressed a button.  
"Must get back to work. I'll see you soon, Bella. Looking forward to it," he said as the doors started to close. That Edward Cullen was one to figure out, I thought to myself as I made my way out.

"Ohmigosh! Look how absolutely gorgeous these are!" Alice squealed as she held out a beautiful pair of Miu Miu pumps.  
"No, not for Bella," Rose said looking for another pair. Agreeing, Alice put them back down and walked on. When shopping with these two, I tended to stay quiet. I tried on things when I told them and only butt in when they were considering completely ridiculous but practice had made them rather knowledgeable about what would go and what wouldn't in my book.

"Ooo, what about these? These are SO pretty!" Alice was holding up a, yes gorgeous black and white Dior shoe but I could never pull them off. Rose knew what I was thinking.  
"Alice, we're shopping for Bella now. Not you. And Bella would never wear those," Rose sounded like a stern mother. Alice sulked a little and put them down again. But I could see her still eyeing them, yearningly.

I took a look around, trying to find anything that wouldn't be too high yet suitably glamorous. Suddenly, Rose gasped. Alice and I both went to look at the shoe she was holding and when Alice saw it she was speechless. She merely nodded excitedly as Rose handed the shoe to me. From the moment I saw it, I knew it was perfect. It was a Valentino, peep-toe stiletto, with a bow at the toes, subtle but completely gorgeous. I gave Rose and Alice a huge hug, eternally grateful for the two, greatest friends I could ever have.  
"Alice, get the Dior. And Rose, please find something as well. You guys deserve at least that!"

We spent a little over an hour then, finding Rose's perfect shoe, settling for a pair of Marc Jacobs, slouch boots. Then we went into the fashion department for Alice before she decided that she would much rather spend her time designing her own gown and so we headed home.

On the way, we picked up some pizza and a stash of junk food as none of us were in the mood to cook that night. We were in really good spirits, Rose and Alice because they were still on a high from shopping and being surrounded by so many gorgeous shoes and me, because now I had the perfect shoes for my date tomorrow night with Edward!

All I had to do now, was find something to wear. But as we came out of the elevator, giggling ourselves silly, we suddenly stopped in front of our apartment door. A mysterious, big white box was sitting on our doorstep with little explanation except an enveloped, the writing, in an elegant script, saying _Bella_. All three of us where stunned silent, and without a word I picked it up as Alice unlocked the door and we all filed in. We automatically dropped our coats and bags and made our way to the couch, our eyes always on the box as if suddenly something would pop out.

"Open the envelope first," Rose said, breaking the silence. I eagerly obeyed and read out loud so they could hear,

_Bella,  
I told you the answers you seek are close to home.  
Can't wait till tomorrow.  
Edward._

I reached for the large white box and opened it up…to reveal one of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen. It was a royal blue with a square neckline. It came in at the waist with a thin, blue belt before flowing out to just above the knee. All in all, it was perfect, and the good thing was they matched my shoes. Rose and Alice sat by my sides, staring wide-eyed in amazement. It was quite a sight and Alice, speechless? That was the third time today! Call the Guinness World Record officials!

"So, I guess I know what I'm wearing tomorrow," I joked, trying to get my friends back from whatever limbo land their minds were wandering in. Alice mouthed a Wow but no sound had yet to come from her. At least, Rose was back.  
"Bella, are you sure this guy isn't gay? Because he sure has a good eye for fashion!" Finally, Alice broke through and joined in our laughter. Abruptly, she gave me a big hug, conveying all her feelings of pride and happiness to me. I heartily returned her affections. There was a gleam in her eye and she pulled back.  
"Up you hop. I want to see you with the dress and shoes on! So, we know how to do your hair and make up. Not to mention accessorise!" She soon ushered me into my room with the dress and shoes and for once, I was actually happy to play dress-ups with them.

The dress was a perfect fit – I'll never find out how he knew my size – and it looked divine with the shoes. As I looked in the mirror, I had to agree that it looked good. Great, if I could dare say so. The girls obviously thought the latter because they cheered and clapped as I walked out. As they evaluated the look, thinking of how they should accessorise and all, I suddenly thought that the smile that had now permanently taken residence on my face would definitely count as an accessory now.

The evaluation was coming to an end but I was in such a giddy mood so I ran into my room, plugging my ipod into the speakers, blasting out a bit of Sam Sparro before dancing out of my room to see Rose and Alice already jumping around in the lounge room. Over the music I shouted,

"It's dress up time!" I think they were now used to this new, bubbly me because they didn't question my obvious enthusiasm in this spectacle that I once thought ridiculous and immediately ran into their rooms. I did the same, shrugging out of the dress and shoes, placing them carefully on my bed before finding the most outrageous things in my wardrobe.

The three of us stepped out simultaneously, striking a pose. Rose brought out her camera and started snapping photos and it turned into a massive photo spree as we struck model poses and pouted towards the camera. I know my friends were feeling it too, but suddenly, ever since the first time I'd laid eyes on Edward, I was, to put it simply, becoming more like them. More carefree, fun, bubbly and most of all, happy.


	11. Date

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**ok…thank you to the people who have so far reviewed. you are beyond sweet and this one goes out to you.  
ps the presets and sam sparro are Australian artists! woot go Australia…aussie pride (it was Australia Day yesters) so im trying to educate others with some good music…lol…and share some of my beautiful inspiration! anyways...enjoy this next chapter…**

**Chapter ****11: Date  
**Soundtrack : The Fear You Won't Fall by Joshua Radin

"Look up. Yep, now eyes closed. Uh huh. Now, open up. Perfect," Rose said, evaluating her handiwork at applying my make-up. Alice had had to work late that night so had left strict instructions for Rose to help me get ready for my big date. I could hardly keep still as I sat on a stool in the bathroom. I was plucked and pampered, my brown hair cascading in loose curls around my shoulders. Rose used one of Alice's silver hair clips to pin a bit of hair up on one side so it was out of my face.

Rose did a fantastic job with my make-up, making it subtle to pass as natural yet still making my eyes look that bit bigger and my lips a little more luscious. My nails were drying with Rose's silver nail polish she promised would look 'killer' with the dress. Now all that was left was to get dressed and wait for Edward to arrive.

I hadn't seem him at work today and I was rather relieved because seeing him would mean trying to hide my downright excitement about tonight and that was truly a difficult task. I looked around anxiously for a clock and Rose noticed my agitation.  
"Don't worry Bella, it's only twenty to. You've got plenty of time. But go get dressed. You need to keep your hands busy or you're going to ruin those nails."

I put on my dress and shoes, clasping a silver charm bracelet my mother had given to me for my graduation. So far, there was only three charms. A mini graduation hat and a star from my parents and a Disney one I had bought with Rose and Alice on our trip to Disneyworld one year.

I was glad that Alice's ideas hadn't gotten overhand and she remained classically simple, as was my style. Comfort over beauty was my motto, much to Alice's disgrace, who couldn't understand why I would wear sweats over skinny jeans which did not allow my knees to bend. Who would've thought? Rose came in to see if I needed any help but she just smiled and adjusted the placement of my dress and a few loose hairs. She gave me a big hug.

"You really do look beautiful, Bella. He sure is a lucky guy," she said sincerely. "Not that he needs any luck. He got all the luck in the world becoming _that _hot!" It was typical of Rose to joke around in these times and I was really glad about it because I could feel the nerves starting to take over my previous excited emotions. Suddenly the door bell rang. I think my eyes went wide with fear because Rose chuckled, giving me a quick, reassuring kiss on the forehead before running to get the doorbell. I stood there in my room, completely scared stiff.

I heard Rose unlocking the door and showing Edward in.  
"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Bella's best friend and roomie. Nice to meet you, Edward." I was slightly relieved that Rose actually said his name right. She'd been making a habit out of calling him Eduardo at home. The humour seemed to loosen me up a little bit more but I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach.  
"Very nice to meet you Rosalie." I heard Edward say. With all the distance, I could still feel my knees weaken at his voice.  
"Oh, call me Rose. And trust me, the pleasure is all mine!" Rose said, mischievously. There was a slight silence and I realised that they were expecting my entrance. I started to panic. I couldn't go out now, just a little more time would be great. Luckily Rose came to my rescue, again! God, I really did love that girl!

"Bella's just getting ready. She'll be down in two ticks. Count them." and I heard her footsteps running towards my room. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself as Rose came into my room.  
"Come on, Bella. Can't keep him waiting! Gosh, he is gorgeous. Even better close up! Go, Bella." she said in a whisper. I tried to let out a laugh but my breaths were too quick for me to have much success with that. Rose laughed, pulling me into a quick hug.

"You look gorgeous. He is gorgeous but waiting. So put him out of misery. He waited long enough for your call. Love ya, good luck and get your booty out there girl!" She handed me my clutch and coat, pushing me out the door. I don't know what did it, but I thought about the confidence Rose and Alice always had in any public situation, male species present or not. I called on that to maybe give me the courage to not stuff this up. With one last breath, I walked out to the lounge room, where Edward, ever so patiently, was waiting for me, dressed in a suit but no tie. I couldn't help but realise it was just like my dream.

His eyes widened as I walked in.  
"Wow, Bella. You look…amazing," I blushed furiously. I never knew how to respond to compliments like this. Luckily he saved me from saying anything stupid. "Of course, it's all in the dress. And which genius picked it out for you? Great taste, I must say." I rolled my eyes and relaxed at the thought that this night might not be so nerve-racking after all.  
"Shall we go?" I hinted. He led me to the door, putting his hand on the small of my back, and as we reached the door, I took a quick glance back and saw Rose giving me the big thumbs up. I winked back at her before going through the door Edward held open for me.

He led me right to his silver Volvo, parked outside the apartment block. I found myself thinking like Rose, judging the guy by his car. From my experience spending time with Rose who is car obsessed!, a Volvo meant the driver liked his speed yet was not a reckless guy, and still considered safety high on his priority list.

I had to say, Edward was looking even better every second. He was a good driver, if I could say the least. Though his eyes seemed to be on me a lot more than on the road, he had a steady hand and almost in built radar for incoming danger. We talked freely during the trip that before long, we had already arrived at our destination.

It must have been on the outskirts of town because the streets were rather quiet and dark, meaning this particular restaurant, Galileo's, stood out on the street. Even from the outside, it looked like one of those really fancy restaurants, with a doorman! As we entered, the doorman, took our coats, hanging it in a closet! and a friendly waitress brought us to a table towards the back, where it was more private. She was all smiles for Edward, obviously and hardly registered my presence.

But Edward hardly glanced at her as he held the chair out for me and sat on the opposite side. I tried to smile politely at the waitress but she just glared and stomped off to get the menus. I couldn't help but realise how VERY much this was like my dream. The private table at a fancy restaurant, dimly lit and beautifully romantic. Oh, it truly was a dream come true. Looking down at the menu though, the prices jumped out at me. With this type of furnishing, the prices obviously met the cost of the place.

"Edward, this place is beautiful. But it's far too pricy. I can't let you pay for something like this." However much I regretted saying this, it was true. I wasn't going to take advantage of him just for a date. Good dates don't _always _have to be at the most gorgeous restaurant I had ever discovered in New York! He merely scoffed at my concern.

"Oh, Bella. Who said I was paying?" I immediately felt my jaw drop as I realised the intention behind this statement. Did he mean? What did he..? What?  
No words could form in my mouth, but it continued to open and close like a gaping fish, much to my later embarrassment. Seeing my face, Edward laughed out loud.  
"Gosh, Bella, I was joking. Of course I'm paying. And if we don't have enough, I guess we'll have to wash the dishes tonight." By that time, I knew he was playing with me so, for his benefit I gave a heavily sarcastic ha-ha! I turned back to the menu, having that sorted out - but still a little guilty for him spending so much on me - and I could feel his gaze still upon me.

"Besides," he suddenly said. "I have a special discount. I'd like you to meet my brother. Emmett, _this _is Bella." As he said this, a large, muscular man, who still looked not too uncomfortable in a suit came to our table. He had a dark brown crew cut and dimples on his cheeks as he gave this massive grin. When he smiled, his whole face seemed to light up and, already from first impressions, I could see this guy really liked to joke around, much like his sibling.

"Ah, the famous Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you. Edward won't stop going on about you!" he said in a loud booming voice. In such a quiet, intimate restaurant, his voice may have been a bit too loud as all the customers turned to look at us. I know my face turned bright red but Edward and Emmett were merely laughing. Emmett pulled a chair from an empty table next to us and took a seat.

"So, um, brothers?" I said, looking between them, to try and find some resemblance. Emmett laughed even more easily than Edward, and it was a loud laugh, let me assure you that.  
"Yeh, he's my little brother. He's adopted by the way. So don't sweat if you can't find the similarities." I must have looked surprised because Emmett picked up on my obvious ignorance.  
"Ah, I'm crushed bro. You didn't even tell the girl about me? What? Ashamed? Thanks a lot, bro. Means a lot." he said, pretending to hang his head as he fake sobbed. Edward merely rolled his eyes as I struggled to contain my laughter.

"Emmett thinks he's really funny. Doesn't let us forget it either, do you?" The loud 'sobs' immediately stopped as Emmett's head snapped up.  
"Coming from you little bro?" then he turned to me. "You know this guy? Such a nerd. Always going about his music or books. I mean, he works at a bar yet he still not getting any!" This earned a playful punch from Edward and I giggled at the brotherly immaturity. But Emmett continued his little story.  
"And then, you come along. It's all he talks about. And he's always smiling! It's like having the male freaking Mary Poppins in the house the way he sings in the shower and all. Girl, you changed him. It's a little scary but it's better than poor, old miserable Eddie. Thank you, Miss Bella, for giving my brother a smack where the sun don't shine. Now, I can actually talk to this guy and not feel like I need to go to therapy." Tears were rolling down my face with laughter and however embarrassed Edward actually was, he was doing really well to hide it and he soon joined in the laughter.

However, Emmett kept his straight face like what he said was the most momentous thing ever voiced which made Edward and I laugh all the more. I could feel all the eyes in the restaurant, even from the staff on our table but I didn't actually care. This was turning out to be a really good date.

Emmett stood up as our laughter died down and clasped his hands looking very official.  
"So what can I get you kiddos? I would highly recommend the Sea Bass, Bella. Our chef cooks the best in the whole of New York. Personally, I'd say best in America but I guess I'm kind of partial to the guy. What do you say?" It was quite a change from playful, childish Emmett to this guy who seemed so much like a dignitary or something.  
"Sure, I'd like the sea bass."  
He took my menu as he turned to Edward.  
"Um, I'll have the same thing," he said, holding out the menu for Emmett to take. Emmett rolled his eyes and ruffled Edward's hand as he walked past. Edward sighed.

"So, that's Emmett. My so-called protective big brother but incredibly childish some. No, most of the time." Edward shook his head, in thought and I admired the relationship he had with his brother. I was rather shocked yet envious. You know, you hear all the stories about sibling rivalries and fights and me, nor any of my close friends have any siblings to have contradicted this fact for me. I grew up really thinking that siblings never really got on. But here was Edward, looking almost best buddies with Emmett and they weren't even biologically related. It was really heart-warming.

"He's done a great job with this place eh? It used to be some old pub with disgusting wallpaper and beer and smoke stains everywhere. But Emmett really saw something here and he changed it all around. My father helped him a bit financially so he could fix this place up. And now look at it! It's crazy but when Emmett puts his mind to it, he can really achieve something beautiful. And he's paid back my dad and the banks who gave him loans and is even mortgage free! Amazing!" Edward explained. Past my own awe for Emmett's dedication to this place, I could see in Edward's eyes that he was truly proud of brother. It was so sweet!

I eyed Edward's hand on the table and had just picked up the courage to move and place my hand on his when the waitress returned with a bottle of wine. I immediately snapped my hand away, embarrassed. As she poured the wine into our glasses she said with what sounded like gritted teeth, "Compliments of the manager." and left without another word. Edward and I looked over to Emmett who was talking to one of the other tables and when he looked up to us, we raised our glasses in silent thanks and sipped delicately.

"So, how's the Times treating you?" Edward asked. And from then, conversation flowed freely through the night. It was so easy to talk to Edward and he looked genuinely interested in what I had to say and I wasn't bored out of my brains talking to him either. We joked, laughed, argued a bit and listened to each others stories with great interest. All in all, it was fantastic, perfect even.

The meal was delicious. Emmett was right, the sea bass was amazing. I finished it eagerly much to Edward's amusement. I was much too full for dessert but we sat there for quite a while, just talking. A few times, his leg would brush mine under the table and I felt surges of electricity taser my body every time. It was exhilarating.

All through dinner, I fought the urge to reach out to him just to touch him but with every sense of self dignity and logical thinking I had left, I reigned myself in. it really was quite exhausting! Too soon it seemed, most of the guests had left and the kitchen staff for closing down for the night. Emmett rejoined us at our table and he shared some embarrassing stories of Edward in his childhood.

Time flew by, as it always seemed to when Edward was present and my eyes were starting to get droopy with tiredness. Edward immediately opted we call it a night and Emmett gave me a big bear hug telling me really quite heartily that it was a pleasure to meet me. I couldn't agree more as Edward helped me with my coat and led me to the car.

I fought against my sleepy eyes to stay awake and talk to Edward and when we fell into silence, we were pretty talked out but it wasn't like an awkward silence where either or both parties racked their brains for something to say. It was just comfortable where we just enjoying each others company and felt no need for words to enhance the moment.

It looked almost natural as Edward held my hand in my lap as he drove though I couldn't quite get over the electric shocks I was feeling through his touch. He courteously walked me right up to the apartment door. I didn't want to wake Rose or Alice as it was already past midnight so I unlocked the door and turned around to face him.

"Thank you Edward. Tonight was…just perfect." I couldn't into words how unbelievably great the date had been, but I didn't want to seem too forward. His face was within inches of mine. A place I very much liked it to be. I could smell his beautiful scent, his eyes locked on mine as if testing my reaction. I wanted to know it was ok and I started to lean in so I could finally taste those lips.

And the moment our lips met, should be marked down in history. It was like nothing I had ever encountered before. As his lips moved against mine delicately yet oh so firmly, my lips burned with the touch and I wanted more. My fingers intertwined in his gorgeous hair, tugging him closer. He took a step closer, his arms circling around my waist, bringing me ever closer. For the first time I felt my face going hot, not from embarrassment, but from the passion of this kiss.

I parted my mouth, allowing access to his tongue, meeting it with mine. His hands were firm on my back but one started to wander south, picking up the end of my skirt, bringing it up. This was wrong. Call me old-fashioned but I wasn't that easy. I wanted Edward so bad, he awakened this passion so unfamiliar to me yet I would have been happy for it to take over. But I had my own self preservation to think of and I just wasn't one of those girls. So I had to stop this before it went any further than I was ready to go.

"Edward?" I tried to twist my way out of his grasp. I put my hand to his chest, gently trying to push him away or at the very least to give him the hint that I wanted, needed to stop.  
"Edward?" I pleaded again. He continued kissing me, the side of my lips, my jaw line, my neck, my shoulder. If I wasn't enjoying it so much I would have put a lot more conviction into my pleads but my voice faltered. But as I felt my skirt going even higher, I immediately snapped out.

"Edward!" The harshness of my voice surprised myself and obviously Edward. He stepped back immediately looking guilty. I don't know what came over me but I was angry and it must have showed in my face because Edward looked suddenly apologetic. I ran inside and slammed the door shut to his pleas for me to let him explain. Oh, how I'd heard that all before. _I thought you wanted this. Don't you want me? _How typical? I leaned against the door, waiting for Edward's pleads and knocking to stop as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Why? When I finally found myself falling for a guy I thought could possibly be past all those jock-like behaviours and be an actual genuine man not just interested in getting a girl into bed! he turned out to be just the same. Silence finally overcame the apartment and I slid down the door so I was sitting on the ground with my back to the door, letting my sobs take over me.

The lights suddenly came on and two very panicked, yet tired girls in their pyjamas came running towards me.  
"Oh Bella!" Alice came, kneeling beside me, trying her best to give me a hug in this awkward position. Rose sunk to my other side, with a reassuring hand stroking my head.  
"He…he" I tried to get out. It was times like these that I knew Alice would make a really great mum She rubbed my back gently and spoke with this sweet, motherly voice.  
"Shhh, Bella. Don't say anything. Let it all out babe. Just don't talk. Not now."

I don't know how long we sat there.

The three of us, at the door, me sobbing and my two best friends by my side, comforting me, telling me to just cry it all out. I fell asleep with mascara smeared down my face with my tears, curled into Rose's arms. I vaguely remembering Alice and Rose trying to carefully carry me to my room. But they made it as far as the couch. I felt warm towels wipe my face, the tightness in my hair, from the hair clip, and of my shoes removed and my dress replaced with some comfortable sweats. They adjusted the pillows and wrapped a big blanket around me. The last I remember was Alice's sweet, angelic voice humming me to sleep just like I was a little baby.

**Sorry…but trust me…it had to happen. You'll see why.**


	12. Apology

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__but thank you for bringing your world into mine!_

**sorry…if you didn't like that last bit…but trust me...it will work out here! it WILL!!!! just keep reading please!!!**

**Chapter ****12: Apology  
**Soundtrack : Apologise by One Republic (I had to…)

I woke up as the sun fell upon the couch and I felt Rose on top of me. She looked in one of the most awkward positions, her bum on the edge of the coach, her head resting on the back and her body resting on my legs. Alice was sprawled on the adjacent sofa, looking really cold in a mere singlet top. I forced my face into a little smile. I couldn't believe the had put me up on a night like this. I had arrived home in the middle of the night and with little explanation, burst into tears.

Yet, they had just eased me through it without even demanding to know what was wrong. That's how you tell true friends apart from the rest. They would always be there for me no matter what reason was behind it and I knew from then on, if I never got a guy, it would be enough to just have these two by my side and I would always be in debt to what they had done for me all the years I had known them.

Me, waking must have aroused Rose because I saw her stir and her eyes flickered open as she peered down on me.  
"Hey," she said rather sleepily.  
"Hey." I tried to reply but my voice croaked. She smiled. Even little to no sleep in the most uncomfortable position, she still looked like a supermodel. She got up, shaking Alice asleep before proceeding to the kitchen to, what I thought, make some coffee.

Alice immediately awoke and came to sit next to me, pulling me into a quick hug. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. The sadness in her eyes portrayed it all and I pulled her into another hug, letting out a little sob. I heard Rose come back and she sat on the other side, handing Alice and me a spoon.

Carefully she prized open the lid of the chocolate ice cream she had brought out. We all dug in. It was heavenly and I closed my eyes to let it ring through all my senses. We sat there for a while, silently, eating the ice cream, only interrupted by my occasional hiccup.

It was still early so I guess there was a lot of time before any of us had to get ready to work. And yeh, we just happened to have three of the few jobs that actually made us work on Saturdays! I know Rose and Alice would've put up a fight but I was planning on making them go when the time to leave came and started planning arguments as to how I could convince them I was well enough to go to work today.

With the chocolate ice cream, I didn't feel so sleepy or depressed as I had the moment I woke up. Finally quite full, or rather had enough of the chocolate at this early hour, I leant my head on Rose's shoulder (her being taller, it was a better height) and tears subconsciously rolled out of my eyes. Alice worriedly handed me a bunch of tissues, taking the spoons and ice cream and placing it on the coffee table. I dabbed at my eyes but I felt all cried out. I was ready to talk and by the looks of their faces, they were ready to listen.

"The date was perfect, beyond perfect. He took me to this gorgeous restaurant that his brother, Emmett owns. The food was delicious, the place was beautiful and the conversation was divine. Emmett's a charm and well, it got quite late and Edward drove me home. It was all perfect." I sighed at the memory, taking a deep breath to prepare myself to tell the next bit.

"He walked me right to the door and well he kissed me. It was divine, it was crazy. It was just… but I didn't want to go further but when I asked him, he didn't stop. I guess my voice wasn't exactly convincing but then I got really angry and well. Oh, now I sound ridiculous but it so nearly got to that point where I could've slept with him! I mean, that's not what I want but he so nearly could've made me go that far. Am I wrong to be angry with him? I mean, I guess he's just not how I thought he.." I didn't get to finish because I burst into large sobs. Rose held me until I calmed down and Alice made sure I had an ongoing supply of tissues at use. Finally they spoke.

"Bella," Alice said. "You're not crazy. I mean, if you didn't want to, he shouldn't have pushed you that far. You had a right to be angry. But I wouldn't be so quick to judge and say he's just another jock. By the sounds of it, there is still a chance he isn't. I mean can all the gentleman-like things be completely dismissed after one act of indecency? Give him chance Bell. Of course, take a break. I think you need that. But don't completely ignore this. Because…" she hesitated, looking at Rose as if for approval. Rose merely shrugged, still rubbing my back in comfort. Alice continued, "Because, Bella. We've seen the changes. You're a lot happier. Well not right now. But you looked so happy. You actually suggested we play dress ups Bells! That guy really touched you. And that doesn't come around too often. I wouldn't be so quick to discard him. He seems really special."

I nodded as best I could between my sobs. I knew she was right. She always was. I buried into Rose's shoulder to stifle a few more tears. I didn't even hear the door bell ring but Alice must have got it because I suddenly heard Rose gasp. I sniffled as I turned around and Alice looked completely shocked still as about a dozen delivery men came into our lounge room, placing bouquets of roses on every surface they could find.

Finally a man came in with a clipboard.  
"Isabella Swan?" he inquired, looking between the three of us. I took another tissue to wipe my nose before raising my hand. He handed me the clipboard and a pen.  
"Please sign this." I did as I was told, still too stunned to really speak. The man took his stuff back and headed out the door with the rest of his men.  
"Have a nice day." he said courteously as Alice closed the door behind him.

She leaned against the door with a devious gleam in her eyes but her mouth still hanging open with shock. She rushed around the bouquets until she could find the note. She read it before handing it to me, wide-eyed. I read it aloud as Rose read over my shoulder.

_Bella,  
I am eternally sorry. I do not know what came over me last night.  
I just got carried away. I never meant to do anything. Please believe me.  
I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did.  
But please do.  
These roses, I hope, will fill your mind with their scent just as your scent is forever locked in my mind. Not that I'm suggesting anything just that you do smell awfully nice.  
I'll always remember it, and you.  
I am sorry.  
Edward._

I didn't know what to think.

The whole thing about the scent actually made me crack a smile. He was always saying things like that but obviously realised that this wasn't the time to start praising my scent! given our latest encounter. Rose and Alice watched me, trying to decipher my reaction. Obviously, Alice could no longer wait.

"Come on Bella. What are you going to say?" That was something I wanted to know myself but Alice's words rang clear in my head. I know I needed a bit of space but I also knew that Edward _was _really special and I didn't want to lose him _that _easily. So I knew there was only one way to do it.

"I'm going to try and get some space. Just wait it out a little. But I'll give him another chance. I owe him that," I said, not quite recognising the certainty in my voice. Alice couldn't contain her excitement anymore and she squealed as she hugged me. I laughed. I was starting to get scared that we were stuck with the motherly Alice. Though I loved it when she was so caring and supportive, it just wasn't Alice without the bubbliness and squealing! She quickly busied herself putting the roses into better positions around the house, even allocating some for each of our rooms. I sat there with Rose for a while before launching myself off the couch. I looked back at Rose's slightly worried face and smiled, actually smiled.

"I need a shower. I feel disgusting." Rose laughed, a little wary but I think she was kind of relieved that I was getting through it.

In the shower, I let the warm water rush over my body, untying all the knots in my body. I let out the last of my tears and by the time I stepped out of the shower, I felt refreshed and new; ready to face the new day. I blow-dried my hair and ran into my room, towel wrapped around me to get changed for work.

I heard Rose and Alice already getting ready as well. I was done before them, as usual and made coffee for us all. They both came down, in mellowed moods but noticeably happier seeing as I was obviously better. Alice gave me a concerned look as if to say, _are you sure?_ I merely nodded and she started up a random conversation about her work, like it was any regular morning.

I was glad that they decided not to linger anymore, they knew me a lot better than to try and weasel details out of me and I was silently grateful. Before long, we all left the apartment block, splitting our separate ways after some reassuring hugs. I felt a lot more confident walking into the office that day.

I must admit, I half expected it but I was still surprised. Edward never did things half way did he? There on my desk was a gorgeous tatty teddy that had an envelope next to it. One of my colleagues, James, passed me as I reached for the envelope.  
"That came for you this morning." he explained nicely before rushing off again. I read the envelope, written in Edward's elegant script.

_Eternally yours just as I am eternally sorry.  
Edward_

I was glad that I didn't start tearing up again or it would've ruined the make-up I had put on to try and hide the puffiness of my eyes from all the crying I had done the night before. I carefully placed the bear to my side and sticking true to my word, chose not to ignore it but not give it all my attention, just yet.

That day, I wrote one of the best articles I have ever written in my career. I don't know what came over me, but I just kept writing and as I read over it, I was actually satisfied with it which is quite a rare thing for a perfectionist like me.

I left quite early that day, it not even being three. I was actually in a good mood, nothing compared to the giddy mood of the last few weeks but still good. I nearly crashed into someone on my way to the elevators, madly apologising, my face, red with embarrassment. I scolded myself for my clumsiness as I waited for the elevator.

When it arrived, I did not wipe the glare off my face before _Edward _saw it. He must have thought the look was meant for him because he looked quite literally petrified as I stepped in. I realise I left the tatty bear back on my desk but decided to use this to my advantage. I turned my back to him as the elevator doors closed, trying to hide my smile. I saw him eyeing me suspiciously in the reflection of the doors.

"So, did you get my um…gifts?" he timidly said as if I was about to snap at him. I snapped my head around and I swear he shrunk back in the corner just a little. I just flashed him a smile.  
"Yes, thank you." and turned back around. I saw the confusion cross his face.  
"And?" his curiosity was bigger than his pride. This time I actually spun around to face him.  
"Again, thank you. That's really sweet." I said, rather enjoying myself at his fear.

But it was no time to play games now and I looked down at my feet before starting up again, this time serious. "Really, Edward, there was no need. I think there was a little misunderstanding and of course, I forgive you. But I just need a little time to process everything. I just, I need you to be patient. Just for a little bit, just so I can sort everything out. Please."

Out of all things, I couldn't believe I was actually pleading to him. I _was _ supposedly mad, but with the ability to pull the best puppy dog face in the world, you couldn't stay mad at Edward for long. He nodded in comprehension.  
"Of course, Bella. Whatever you need." The elevator had arrived and I made my way out.  
"And Bella?" he said, catching my hand before I got out.

Much to my dismay, the electricity was back on. He looked deep into my eyes and I could feel the apology pouring out. "Thank you." He was beyond sincere and my knees almost buckled as he gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. Before I did anything to undermine all that I had said to the girls and to him today and last night, I reluctantly let his hand go and left the building.

I settled down for a rest on the couch with the unfinished chocolate ice cream and _Pride and Prejudice_ one of my all-time favourites. The time was about five or was it a quarter past? when my phone rung. I picked up, still absorbed in my book so not noticing the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, finishing the sentence I was reading.  
"Bella?" Of course it was that wretched velvet voice. Still, I dropped my book and looked at the caller ID just to make sure.  
"Edward? Why are you calling?" Had he completely forgotten the conversation in the elevator or was this just his meaning of time-off?  
"I know you said you need some time, Bella. But I can't wait that long. I want to see you again. I am sorry but…I find myself, addicted to you. Not sexually of course or anything. Oh gosh! I didn't mean that. Ohmigosh. Ok, let me start again." I was silent on the phone but I couldn't help but smile at his evident internal torture.

"I guess I wanted to know, Bella. Is it enough time if I don't see you until tomorrow night?" he sounded so desperate on the phone but that actually had nothing to do with my decision.  
"Of course Edward. I'll see you then." And for both our sakes, I hung up the phone. I know, I know. I should've held out for longer. But this was Edward we're talking about here. Drop dead gorgeous, sent from the gods who was actually interested in me?! and wanted to see me?! again! I mean yeh, he did something bad last night but as Alice said it could not condemn him given all the other things he had done before and since the incident to make up for the now, tiny, insignificant act.

**OK…I admit that didn't explain it too well. But it'll be very clear in the next chapter…I hope. But I'm taking a break for now. been sitting at my computer for way too long. Back soon!  
please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Explanation

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__oh yeh…now I'm never going to get married!_

**the title of this chapter and the chapter itself is as much for your benefit as it is for the story…****and sorry I'm a little distracted…the Australian Open is on…quarter finals…I had to watch!**

**Chapter ****13: Explanation  
**Soundtrack : I will be by Leona Lewis  
you found me by the fray

I expected my friends to be somewhat disappointed at me agreeing to go on a date so soon with Edward already but they completely surprised me. Rose was so happy and Alice actually looked relieved. Myself, I was kind of in this limbo state where I wasn't exactly sure where I stood, if I were standing at all.

Sunday, I had the day off, and Rose, Alice and I went out for some retail therapy and lunch. They were of course nervous that something bad would happen with Edward again, but my happiness seemed to assure them that I would be alright. Or at the very least, I could get out of it. Many a time, Rose and I had to deal with Alice taking quite a while to move on but let's just say, we had our experience, and I didn't go diving in head first like Alice.

Before long, I was once again getting ready in my room when the doorbell rang, signalling Edward's arrival. Under Alice's critique, I was wearing my hair out with a simple braid across the top, that Rose did. My face was exaggerated subtly with some make-up and I was dressed in some slim jeans, ankle boots and a cute dress top. I borrowed one of Rose's cropped jackets so I could withstand the cooling weather.

Alice agreed that this was a perfect outfit as it wasn't too casual but not too dressy either. As Edward never revealed the destination of our dates, this was an area of fashion I needed to learn to master. This time Alice went to open the door, curious to finally meet Edward.

"Hey Edward. I'm Alice. The other roommate and best friend. Come in. She'll be done in a sec." Rose gave me a few seconds before leaving the room, gesturing with hand signals that I would have to go down in ten seconds tops. I sighed, gathered my things as I heard Rose enter the lounge room.  
"Edward. Good to see you again. Anything to drink?" I barely heard Edward refuse before I went to face him. Past Rose and Alice's beaming face, I saw Edward look up in surprise.

He too was casually dressed in a Polo top, jeans and cons and I let a smile of relief cross my lips, thankful I wasn't overdressed. Without so much as a word I bid goodbye to Rose and Alice, who looked at me like a proud parent does when their kid is going off for their first day of school. I scolded at them before following Edward out the door, down to his Volvo. I hopped into the door he held open for me and he drove, neither of us saying a word.

"Where we going?" I tried. Edward seemed to loosen at the relief that I actually wasn't lying when I said I forgave him and I saw the old Edward starting to return.  
"Not a chance, Bella. You found out where I work. Let me at least keep my destinations a secret. Or I'm just going to seem like any boring man," he joked. I leaned my head back on the head seat.  
"You could never be boring, Edward." I don't know. I think I'd meant to say it to myself or to someone but out of all people, or things not to Edward.

But I knew he heard, because he looked towards me, with this unexplainable look in his eyes, almost pain or twisted torture before quickly looking back on the road. This is exactly why he would never be boring. We didn't talk until he stopped in front of a brownstone building. He got out and started to make his way to my side and I realised that this was in fact our destination. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car and I stared at the beauty of the structure.

He led me up the stairs and without hesitation typed in the pin code to the buzzer that let us in. He held the door open.  
"Ladies first." As I walked past, it suddenly dawned on me. Was he showing me his place? Did he live here? Then why was he working in a bar? He must have sensed the confusion as we waited for the elevator.  
"I live with Emmett. It was one of our parent's properties. They let us live rent free when we were first starting out but now we pay rent like anyone else, just with a massive family discount. Emmett's at work so I decided to cook you a little Cullen specialty." he explained.

Yeh, but that still didn't explain how his _parents _could afford to buy a place like this. It was right in Manhattan, gorgeous building, and obviously the penthouse apartment seeing the furnishings of just the bottom of the building. This was high-quality stuff and I suddenly got the feeling that the Cullens were a lot more well-off than I had first perceived. And as the elevator doors opened to the apartment, I knew that gut feeling was definitely fact.

Think Gossip Girl, Blair's place but like twice as big and looking even bigger with the simple furnishings and clever colour scheme. I walked into the place like a tourist in the palace of Versailles. This place was _amazing!_ How lucky for two mid-twenty guys to be able to live in this place. And they were paying rent, no matter how big the discount was.

"You've got this and you work in a bar?" I asked Edward, completely unable to comprehend this. He chuckled. I know it was only two days, but how I'd missed that sound!  
"The bar's for fun. More like recreation. Besides, my other job isn't exactly strenuous. My schedule is really flexible." Yeh, that still didn't explain much but I decided to let it go. Instead, a new query had popped into mind.  
"Yeh, I kinda figured that. You're boss must be really nice to keep letting you get out of work and stuff to um…ride the elevator." I asked, trying to lead him on to tell me more. He totally got my motive. He turned to walk further into the apartment and I followed him.

"Actually, I _am _the boss." I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward turned around, biting his lip in nervousness.  
"I guess I didn't mention that before. But, yeh, I own the producing company. Twilight Records." he said rather warily.

Ok, I had to sit down and the nearest thing was a bean bag so I guess that had to do. It was kind of hard to process that within five minutes I had found out that my boyfriend – could I call him that – ok, _friend_ was most probably from a family of MILLIONAIRES!, lived in a BROWNSTONE! PENTHOUSE!! and OWNED a producing company. What's more, Twilight Records was currently coming into the public speculation after producing three or four really successful artists. To think that EDWARD was behind all this?

It was kind of mind boggling if you know what I mean. I buried my head into my hands feeling rather insignificant at that moment. I felt Edward come towards me, squatting right in front, carefully peeling my hands from my face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before. I just," Just when apologetic Edward was making it's way back, this came out," I didn't want you to feel intimidated. It's alright. I feel it's better to be honest than a gentleman." I laughed out loud, playfully slapping his shoulder. He let out a rather forced laugh but barely moved from the close proximity he was in.

He gently cupped my cheek with his hand, looking straight into my eyes before sliding it to the back of my neck and bringing my face to mine. The rush of passion and desire came running through my body as our lips met again. My fingers found my way to his face, his neck then finally his hair, tugging him ever closer to me. My lips moved fervently against him, like I had been starved of a touch like this for years even if it was only a few days. I wanted more, and I tried to tell him that as my tongue brushed his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

But suddenly Edward went still and pulled back. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily as he leant his forehead on mine, his two hands clasped around my neck. Me? I was breathing quick, shallow breaths as my chest heaved up and down, like I'd been running for miles. I waited for Edward to explain this latest…action. Finally, with his hands still firmly in place on my neck, he pulled back so he could look right into my eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to make the same mistake again. The thought of almost losing you that night, it pained me. I was tortured all night and Emmett couldn't understand how I could go from being ecstatically happy to completely depressed in just the one night but I didn't tell him anything. The truth is, that night, when I kissed you, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It felt so good, so passionate and I just wanted you so bad! I let those thoughts run wild and I didn't think rationally. I know I could've so easily hurt you and trust me that is the last thing I want to do. I can't stand the thought of hurting or losing you ever again so I promise I'm going to be on my best behaviour from now on. I won't lose control. I can do that, I know I can because it's you I want and if that's what I need to do I will do it because Isabella Swan. I'd rather die than be without you."

I was completely speechless. I mean, what do you say in a situation like this. I felt a single tear dropping from my eye but Edward caught it with his thumb, wiping it away. Slowly, he leaned in again, tenderly touching his lips to mine, showing me the emotions that words could not explain and I pressed my lips hard against him to show him mine. Too soon, he pulled back and reluctantly, I didn't stop him. The disappointment obviously read in my face because he chuckled. Kissing me on the forehead he pulled me up.

"Come on. Dinner will be served." The dinner table was romantically set for two with candles and all. I watched him as he flitted around the kitchen, adding the last few touches to the meal. He had cooked lasagne, supposedly a family recipe and one of the favourites at Emmett's restaurant. It smelled absolutely divine. I thought, as he served it onto two plates, adding salad to the side, that it seemed the qualities on the pro list for Edward were certainly adding up. There was hardly anything wrong with this guy. He could do anything, was a determined guy, successful, insanely good-looking and apparently he wanted me. What had I done to get so lucky?

Needless to say, the meal was excellent. Our easy conversing prevailed through the night and Edward did what I hadn't dared to do on our last date. He captured my hand on the table and (luckily he was left handed) held it for the majority of the night. My fingers tingled constantly! He gave me a grand tour of the apartment, and when I mean grand I mean grand! The place was amazing. It was furnished much like a bachelor pad but the photos on the wall of the two brothers and their family and friends said otherwise. We finished in Edward's room. It was really spacious and FULL of books and CDs. I looked in utter amazement of the shelves that covered one whole side of the room, reaching from the ceiling to the floor.

In the middle was a stereo, one of those big ones with long speakers and the whole shebang. I turned it on.  
"Ooo, what you listening to?" Through the speakers, the voices of the Fray could be heard. I'm a fan of The Fray, but this, I had never heard before.  
"It's new. They've been in the studio recording for their new album and this is one of the songs." Edward explained. I sat on his – I swear it was king size – bed, still looking at his collection. He came to sit next to me and I listened carefully for the lyrics of the song.

_But in the end, everyone ends up alone.  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me…_

I watched Edward, obviously in some deep thought. If I weren't mistaken, given the look in his eyes, he found these words kind of related, at least to the last few days.

I grabbed the hand he lay in his lap and gave it a squeeze but he took it away and instead put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me up to his body. I happily obliged and rested my head on his shoulder returning my hand to his lap to hold his other hand. I felt him turn his head as kissed the top of mine and we sat there, comfortably in each others arms as the song drew to a close.

"Impressive," I whispered, mainly to myself. Edward pulled back a little.  
"What is?" that playful smile on his face. Snuggling closer to his chest, taking a sniff in the process, the words came flowing out before I had a chance to stop them, voicing all my thoughts.  
"Everything! Your collection, your room, your place. Your cooking, your job, your family! Then there's you! Your chivalry, _persistence_, determination, cham. And I haven't even got to the actual person. I mean you're drop dead gorgeous with perfect hair, gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes." I suddenly realised what I'd said and pulled back, my eyes so big, I thought they'd pop out, and my hand clasped around my mouth. Edward chuckled at my reaction and pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"Please, continue. I need this fix of compliments!" I rolled my eyes but I continued. Earlier this night he'd done a rather similar speech, and I had to get this out there.  
"In comparison, I'm like a nobody! I mean you're utter perfection and I'm like the girl next door." Edward laughed.  
"Oh, you're far from nobody Bella. Trust me. The first time I saw you, at the bar? I wasn't the only one thinking you were indeed, how'd you put it? Utter perfection. But if you insist that you're just a girl next door," a mischievous smile played on his lips as he bent in closer to whisper in my ear.  
"They usually end up with the male lead."

**ps. Roddick won.**


	14. Where are we?

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight_

**It's just for the story's sake that there's controversial presidents and problems…I'm not hinting at anything…just to clear that up****  
**

**Chapter ****14: Where are we?  
**Soundtrack : I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

With one last lingering, but controlled kiss, Edward left me on the doorstep after our last, actually completely perfect date. Without them even needing to look at me with those anticipating eyes or hint as well as they could, I told Rose and Alice all about the date and they oohed and aahed in all the right places. That night my dreams were filled with a perfect bliss where it was just me and Edward.

The next week flew by. The president was making controversial moves, there had been problems in the Middle East and our paper was so busy. My boss was forced to give me multiple stories to cover each day as the number of staff did not match the number of stories we had to cover. Lunch had to be on the go so I didn't get to see Edward for that hour in the middle of the day. Our meetings were restricted to an odd rendezvous in the elevator and our nightly telephone calls. We made plans to do all these things like watch a movie or go to central park zoo – I'd lived in New York for a while and still hadn't visited. Edward thought it sad and immediately made plans to change that – or just hang out but because of my schedule, it kept getting postponed. I was hoping to make up for it on the Sunday but because of the masses of work, I had to work. It was crazy! At least I was getting overtime.

Still, always in the back of mind, I needed some closure, some certainty. I mean Edward and I had only been dating for a week now and yes, we talked on the phone till late every night. But I wasn't sure where we stood. I mean, were we doing exclusitivity? Or was he dating a new girl every night? I just needed to know this kind of thing and I had no idea how to bring it up. I was embarrassed and ok, I'll admit a little bit too proud to want to bring this up with the girls. I mean, not even knowing if I was like Edward's girlfriend when I knew Alice was betting that we'd be married one day and all! So, the question still hung in the air above my head. I wanted it cleared and so when my work schedule finally opened up on the next Wednesday night, I planned to ask Edward. I mean, I embarrass myself on a daily basis in front of me, tripping on everything and nothing at all. So, it's not like the humiliation could get any worse.

To tell the truth, I don't know how Edward was always able to work around Eric and get nights off. It was a week till Christmas and the place was packed every night but Edward would always be free on the nights I was. Must be that incredible charm and convincing nature of his that I now knew way too well.

Ok, no. 1, I was returning the favour as he had invited me over to his place last time. no. 2, Alice and Rose did say they would be out late tonight. And finally no. 3, I was tired and comfy and didn't want to go out. So that's why I invited Edward to my place that day. I'd already ordered in Chinese delivery because I didn't trust myself with the kitchen and I was in the mood. I'd laid a few movies out in case we got bored and to tell the truth, I had no idea how this was going to work out, but I just hoped that it would. Besides, tonight was important so I was determined to make use of the benefit of the home ground.

Anyways, he was prompt at my doorstep as usual. I led him in, gave him a quick tour of the house, merely pointing out the various rooms before settling in the lounge room. I know I was feeling the awkwardness even through the thousands of nerves shaking up my body. But Edward seemed to take no notice as he inspected my DVD choices. He picked one up.  
"Really Bella? Harry Potter?" he gave me a speculative look. I was defensive though.  
"I didn't know what you would like. So I got a selection!"  
Edward continued towards our flat-screen, looking at all the other DVDs on the shelves. I must say, we girls had quite an impressive collection. Nothing compared to Edward's CDs but perfect for our spontaneous midnight cravings to watch a movie. Scanning through, Edward finally picked one out and started to slot it into the DVD machine. I tried to butt in and help him out, I mean, it was my house. But he just ushered for me to take a seat and relax. I turned on the TV to the AV channel, for _something _to do before bounding off to the kitchen to get some drinks. When I returned, Edward was already lounging on the couch and I snuggled nicely up to his chest as his arms encircled around me. He bent his head down and kissed my neck as the opening credits started.  
"Oh, I've missed you Bella." I giggled as his breath tickled my neck before I saw the movie he had put on.

"VAN HELSING?! ARE YOU CRAZY EDWARD?" I'm not great with scary movies and Rose once made me sit through this one. I had nightmares for a week. I don't care, call me a wuss! but I was not going to go through this again. Edward chuckled, amused at my reaction.  
"Aww, trust me Bella. It's going to be alright. It might be scary but if you look closely, the effects are shocking and it looks REALLY fake." This still wasn't convincing me. "Besides, you're curled up nicely next to me. I won't let anything touch you." I'm not sure if this was meant as a joke or not because Edward sounded really sincere. To tell the truth, this was the reason I adjusted myself into a better position so I could duck my head easily into Edward's chest when the scary parts started. His grip around me tightened and I felt really safe there. That also might do with the fact that I was in easy access to Edward's smell and just a whiff of that, and all my troubles would melt away.

As Hugh Jackman and Kate Beckinsale, run around Transylvania battling vampires and werewolves. It wasn't so bad the second time through, mainly because I had Edward to hide behind in the scary bits. I was still quite shaken when the movie ended and literally jumped when the door bell rang. Edward laughed as I went to answer the door. It was the Chinese and I quickly paid the guy, almost running back to the couch so I could be in Edward's arms again. I was just tucking into my Singapore noodles when Edward's phone started to ring. He shifted his food to the one hand as he took it out of his pocket. Quickly glancing at the caller ID, he turned back to me.

"I need to take this," he said, putting the food down on the table and walking towards the kitchen.  
"Mum?" I heard him say. I was kind of surprised, I don't know why. I mean, I'd heard a lot about his parents and they seemed like really nice people. But I think it was just the kind of immediacy of her presence, like she was just on the other side of the phone, that kind of made Edward's mum seem more real to me and in correlation, his dad and childhood. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I have mentioned that I'm curious right. So I subtly turned the TV softer to listen into the conversation.

"Yes mum, there's no one at home. Emmett's at work. Yes mum. No! MUM! Yeh, it's fun. No I got the night off. Yeh. I'm at my girlfriend's place. Yes, Mum. Bella, my girlfriend. The girl I told you about last week" My heart was beating a hundred times faster. Was it just me or did he just refer to me as his _girlfriend_. Did that mean I didn't have to bring up that conversation because it seemed Edward was pretty sure about where we were. I went into a slight state of panic as I considered my options. I mean, I still didn't have my exact answer. He could call all girls his _girlfriend_ and had about a hundred on speed dial. Or maybe it was just to get his mum off his back. ARGH! Why did this have to be so hard?

That's when it struck me. It didn't have to be. Edward and I were actually really open about…well, everything. And so I don't know why this would have to be any different. But just to be on the safe side, I decided to play it jokingly. It always works.

So as Edward came back to the couch and resumed his chicken fried rice, I looked at him with a quizzical brow. He turned, his mouth half full with food.  
"What?" he said, with food still in his mouth. But gosh, he still looked like a supermodel. This world is so unfair.  
"Girlfriend, now am I?" He laughed as he swallowed the last bit of food. See, I told you, joking works. This was so not awkward and as he set his food back onto the table, it seemed like I was going to get my answers after all.  
"Well, I do agree that it's a loose interpretation of the word girl." Seeing my expression, Edward laughed again.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Bella? In this sense, I mean the _only _girl I'll ever want to kiss anytime I want. The girl I get to take to lunch everyday. The one I can spoil rotten with presents and sweet nothings. And the girl who'll cuddle in my, oh so strong and protective arms when watching a scary film. I want you, Isabella Swan to be the girl I can call all mine. So, what do you say?"

I had no words. This was actually exactly what I wanted, but I wasn't brave enough to tell him exactly that. I didn't want to be one of these weird, scary, clingy girlfriends. Hah, girlfriend. Oh, it felt so good to say it. I was _Edward's girlfriend._ I should print new business cards with it on it. But now, I answered him with the most passionate kiss I could muster. And my _boyfriend_ gladly responded.


	15. First Meetings

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__but thank you for bringing your world into mine!_

**well school tomorrow. Ew. so I might not be updating as regularly. specially because I've practically been banned from my computer this year by my mum. But here's one last chapter. Sorry It's short. I have to go to sleep soon!  
Oh and as per InaraG's very smart suggestion, I've gone and spaced out all the previous chapters…so it's much easier to read!!**

**Chapter ****15: First Meeting  
**Soundtrack : Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon

Needless to say, my happiness of being Edward's _girlfriend_ truly reflected in my daily life. I was writing the best articles ever! and my boss was very impressed. He was subtly giving me more work or harder stories and I took on the challenge willingly. Alice and Rose noticed me humming to myself a little more (songs that Edward had given to me to check out before they were released. Oh the benefits of having an influential boyfriend). I was back to that bubbly girl who had played dress ups with them before the whole shambackle with the 'goodnight kiss'.

Edward and I were way past that incident. He was still cautious and stopping before we got too far. I don't know how he had the self control but I was actually glad. I didn't want to rush things, especially when things were going so well. I found myself actually believing that maybe Alice was right. Edward could be the one but it shouldn't, it couldn't be that easy. I mean, you watch the movies and tv shows and the protagonist always has so much trouble finally ending up with the guy.

We'd had one hiccup and that hardly counted. It had been way too easy with Edward and so I was glad he was also wary. If we both let our passions get in the way, well, the time we spent together, talking and just enjoying each other's company, wouldn't be so special.

Besides the sexual area, our relationship was moving on quite quickly. It had not even been a month but we spent so much time together. He always drove me to and from work, joined me for my lunch break. I often waited for him to finish work and soon, many if not most of his workers knew who I was and I'd actually become friends with them. I spent as much time at his place as he did mine so I was now good buddies with Emmett and he was very well acquainted with the girls.

I'd even introduced him to Angela, Ben, Jess and Mike (who'd come back from their honeymoon literally glowing from the tropical sun and pure newlywed happiness). They were really happy to see me happy and were quite partial to Edward. Well, especially the girls.

Eric had told me that when Edward was working at the Meadow, he had to constantly turn down the piles of girls who tried to throw themselves at him.  
"And some of them were quite pretty," Eric had added. It made me happy that even though the temptation was _definitely _there, Edward still only had eyes for me and I knew it was the same for me. There could never be anyone as good as Edward. He was perfect.

I've never been much of a matchmaker so to speak. Not if you count Jess and Mike's meeting but that was completely accidental. But as I got to know Emmett, I realised how well he would get along with Rose. He rode the wave of life without a care in the world but could be serious at any point in time. He was determined yet fun and would definitely be able to keep up with Rose. I entertained myself with the thought that Rose wouldn't easily get bored with this guy and could easily play the boss in the relationship seeing as Emmett would definitely swoon at her beauty.

But that's just in my dreams. However, one night, Edward brought it up too. He saw how Rose would be really good for Emmett and all so we formulated a little plan. Rose had an amazing body but she worked at it every morning at the gym. She was never quite satisfied but this one day, I actually agreed to accompany her. "I needed to get my fitness up".

So, this Sunday morning Rose and I left Alice sleeping in the apartment to go for a workout at the gym. She was able to find a spot that could somewhat hide her rather conspicuous car. I don't know how I hid my excitement at her meeting Emmett but she didn't suspect anything as far as I know.

We started on the treadmills and within minutes I was already puffed. Rose just kept going so I went to the water fountain to get a drink. This spot had a really good view of the weight room and sure enough there was Emmett, watching his muscles ripple in the mirror as he did his reps. I giggled at his vanity when an arm started to crawl around my waist. I turned around suddenly and there was Edward with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You smell so good nice and sweaty." he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.  
"You really are quite disturbing. Have you seen your therapist lately?" I said before putting my hands around his neck to draw him closer into a kiss. Sooner or later I heard Rose behind us.  
"Ew, guys. Keep it to yourself. I'm trying to get a drink." We broke apart, subtly moving out of the way so Rose had a clear view of the weight room. She obliviously drank her water.

"Come on Bella. Let's do some weights. I need to tone my upper arms. Good to see you Ed" and she literally pulled me along. I looked back at Edward and he winked at me, getting another drink before following us to the room. He was not going to miss this show. Rose went streamline for one of the machines, coincidentally right behind Emmett. I had to play it cool so I followed her by setting up the equipment and getting ready to work out. As I started my reps I saw Rose stop, stare and run over to me with excitement pouring out of her eyes.

"Ohmigosh, Bella. Hottie alert! Look at those guy's muscles! And his face ain't bad either. Ooo, look! He has dimples!" I tried hard not to have my smile _too _big. I looked at Emmett and I pretended to gasp in surprise.  
"No way! Rose, that's Edward's brother. That's Emmett. Fancy seeing him here." I was a bad liar but she seemed to buy it.  
"Ohmigosh Bella. You have to introduce me. He is HOT!"

So, Rose hung back as I went up to Emmett. He saw me approaching in the mirror.  
"Oh, hey Bella. How's it going?"  
"Fine, Emmett. Just really sweaty." His laugh almost echoed in this room. I looked at Rose, beckoning her to come closer.

"Actually, Emmett. This is my best friend and room mate. Rosalie. Rose, this is Emmett." I said. As his eyes laid sight on Rose, they nearly shot right out of the sockets. Emmett's jaw was practically hanging on the ground and for the first time since I met him, he had nothing to say. Edward appeared by my side, obviously enjoying the spectacle as much as I did.

Subtly, to give them some space we left them. I went into the ladies to take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes and stepped out to find Edward watching the two of them. They were laughing like lunatics, flirting like crazy! and things seemed to be going really well. As Edward held my hand down to his car, he gave me a quick but tender kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, though I wasn't complaining.  
"Just being amazing. You even match make Bella. I'm impressed!"

Yeh, Rose could be perfect with Emmett and he with her but no one could be a better boyfriend than Edward. I was so lucky.

Oh and Rose and Emmett? Well, needless to say, they hit it off right away. Rose, always knowing what she wanted and _going _for it was all too happy when shameless Emmett asked her out at the gym's weight room. They were there for three hours and Rose drove him back to Edward's place. Luckily, Edward was at mine and only went back when Rose came home, still in her gym clothes but noticeably happier. She gave me a hug and thanked God for letting her meet Emmett that day. Little did she know that she had Edward and I to thank for that but she'd never have to know.


	16. Forks

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__but thank you for bringing your world into mine!_

**Ok…the last chapter was pretty short and kind of rushed. But I had to get through it and if this story goes well, I'm going to write another in Rose's perspective so you get more about her side of the story and another in Alice's. Maybe………**

**By the way, I accidentally wrote half of this yesterday…yeh don't ask me how so I hope you enjoy this…**

**Chapter ****16: Forks  
**Soundtrack : Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn

It had been exactly two weeks since we first started dating (counted from the day I had finally called him). Being the romantic he was, he decided it was an occasion to celebrate. I know, two weeks, but who was I to complain. He was really spoiling me rotten.

He brought me to Emmett's restaurant again, even at the same table. This time, we had the lasagne. I know I'm rather partial, but I swear Edward cooked it better. He later explained to me that this was so we could do our first date the right way, without the bad ending.

As our plates were cleared, he subconsciously played with my fingers on the table. He bit his lip, his other hand playing with the wine glass. It didn't take a genius to know that something was bothering him.  
"What is it Edward?" Over the few weeks, we'd hardly had any secrets between each other. It felt like it wasn't necessary. We were like one person or at the very least, two peas in a very small, compact pod. Besides, we were now hardly seen without the other except at work and late at night. The only things I hid were my burning desires to have him all, but I have a feeling he knew about that, and past all that self control, felt it too.

Edward stole a quick glance at Emmett who was busy sorting out some mix-up at another table, probably checking that there wasn't a chance he was going to disturb us. Then finally he spoke.  
"It's Christmas in a few days and you probably have plans already. And I know we've only been dating for two weeks but I really want to so what the heck? I'm just going to ask." He seemed to be saying this to himself just as much as to me. I was really curious. What could he _possibly_ be asking?

Finally looking into my eyes I saw some fear in there. _I _was starting to get scared. What was this about?  
"Emmett and I are going back to Forks for Christmas to see our parents. I was wondering, Bella. If you'd like to come with me. You know, to meet my parents."

I was beyond stunned. Out of everything, I hadn't expected this. I started to get really scared. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't think I was good enough for Edward? I mean, that was obvious but they wouldn't hate me so much to make Edward dump me would they? Seeing the expressions cross my face, Edward was suddenly apologetic.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about it. It's alright. You don't have to go. It was stupid of me to even ask. Um…let's get some dessert." He raised his hand to get a waiter but I, rather harshly, brought it back to the table. I took me a bit to regain my voice but then I spoke.  
"I'd love to Edward. Really. Charlie and Sue are going away and Renee is in Australia with Phil. So I have no prior commitments. It's just that…What if they don't like me Edward?"

At this, he laughed out loud.  
"Bella! That is absolutely absurd. Why are you even worrying about such a thing? Besides, they'll love you. I've told them all about you already and I apologise if my mother treats you like she's known you forever. She tends to do that." Emmett was approaching the table, seeing what all the laughter was about. He gave Edward a quick, meaningful glance and Emmett nodded. I realised Emmett was in on this.  
"So, Bella. Ready to meet the parents are you? They'll love you I'm sure. Just as sure as I know they'll love Rose!"

If ever I thought Edward and I were going fast, Rose and Emmett were then going as fast as light. They were both people who never beat around the bush, going for something if they knew they wanted it. And they both wanted each other and so after that fateful day at the gym, they were going out and practically inseparable. It would be cute if they weren't so sexually active too. I mean being joined at the hip was quite a literal expression as whenever they were together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. So, I wasn't too surprised that Emmett had already asked Rose to his parents.

"So when'd you ask Rose? She didn't tell me any of this!" I queried. Edward laughed.  
"Oh, he hasn't asked her yet." Emmett pulled a frown.  
"I'm going to. Just haven't worked up to it yet," he said defensively, crossing his arms across his chest, sulking like a little child.  
"Well, you better hurry because we leave on Saturday!"

Wait, today was Wednesday. If we left on Saturday…  
"That's only three days away!" I practically shouted! Emmett and Edward gave each other weird looks, obviously not seeing the problem.  
"That's like no notice at all! Ohmigosh Emmett, Rose is going to kill you! That's THREE DAYS!" I explained but apparently to no success.  
"Bella. Saturday is the 23rd. That's the latest we can go over there or we'll be missing Christmas. And that is kinda the whole point of going to Forks." I was in a minor state of panic as he explained this. Work was not a problem, as I already had asked for leave over the Christmas and New Years period. And if Rose agreed, then at least we were spending it together. But Alice. What were we going to do? We couldn't leave her alone but if we brought her with us on Forks, well I didn't want to impose on Edward's parents and besides she might find it lonely when Rose and I were off with our boyfriends. Actually thinking about it, Alice would never feel awkward or lonely but still, we needed to discuss this with her. And soon!

"Emmett, you call Rose now. I don't care that it's over the phone and you don't get to do some big romantic thing to ask her to go with you. A phone call will have to do. Edward, you're driving me home right now. I need to talk to Rose and Alice and get ready." I said in the most official voice I had.

Apparently it works charms because the boys immediately got up and did as I said, Edward holding out a hand to me to lead to me to the car. I didn't speak the whole ride, formulating plans and thinking of what to pack all the way. The silence was only broken by my spontaneous questions to Edward such as Will it be cold? The answer yes, it's always raining in Forks and at this time, probably snow. How long would we be there? We leave on the 29th. And further questions involving the flight details and time and other travel arrangements. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Edward chuckle at my organisation and well, to put it easily pedantic behaviour over this trip. Little did he know, that this was just to hide my nervousness about meeting his parents. If I at least was dressed appropriately and sure of what was going to happen, I had one less thing to worry about.

When we reached the apartment, I didn't even get Edward a chance to walk me up to my door as usual. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, promising to call him later that night before rushing through the cold into my apartment building. As I walked through the door of our home, Rose came rushing to me in a blur.  
"Ohmigosh Bella! Emmett just asked me to his parents for Christmas. He told me you were going too! Can you believe it?" She was jumping up and down in excitement, but I couldn't share it at this time. It was time for business.  
"Good, he asked you. Now, we've got to talk packing. Edward says it's going to be cold and snowing. I want to be warm but I don't want to look like a dork in front of his parents. The flight's early, 9am so NO last minute packing on Saturday. It all has to be done by Friday night. And we're only there for six days. Only one suitcase Rose otherwise we won't all fit into Emmett's car. But most importantly Rose. What about Alice?" Rose gave me a sceptical eye as I reasoned with her but at the last bit, her eyes widened. In all the excitement, she obviously had forgotten this detail.

"What _about_ Alice?" Alice came flitting down the stairs, staring at us curiously. We both grabbed an arm of hers and led her to the couch.

"Alice, we have something to tell you." I started. Alice looked curiously from one to the other. I nudged Rose to say something.  
"Ok, Alice I hope you're not mad but Emmett and Edward invited us to go to their parent's place for Christmas."  
"And we'd invite you too, but it might be awkward for you."  
"And you might be lonely."  
"And we don't want to make a bad impression on the parents."  
"But we really want you there."  
"Christmas won't be the same without you."  
"And Alice, we're sorry."  
"Really sorry." We said, alternately. Alice just looked at us.

"Oh, well good! You two need to get out of my way. I have serious party plans with Jess and Mike and the rest of them. I knew the boys were going to ask you. Edward already called before to make sure I was cool with you guys both going over. He's considerate. But aww, you're so cute when you're guilty!"

Out of all reactions, I wasn't expecting this. I think, Rose was thinking the exact same thing.  
"Is she on drugs?" she said to me. I just shrugged, still wide-eyed. Alice laughed.

"Come on girlies. Edward did mention you're leaving Saturday. You're packed by Friday night and I did hear Bella say something about only one suitcase so we must sort out the essentials now. Come on, hop to, get into your rooms now!"

She was like a mother trying to get her children to bed but Rose and I obeyed her and ran into our rooms, fishing out our suitcases from the back of our wardrobe as Alice went through the wardrobe, chucking out the things she found as essential for our Christmas trip. As she went through mine, I had to give her a hug. I hated not spending Christmas with her and was glad she seemed so cool with it. On the other hand I was really excited yet nervous about meeting Edward's parents.

"Seriously Rose what is _in _here?" Emmett complained as he pulled her luggage out from the car. It was just part noon and we had finally arrived at the Cullen household. The place was massive. It was quite remote, down a winding path that's turn-off was cleverly hidden by overgrown bushes. The exterior of the house was modern and cutting-edge. Windows made up most of the walls and basically it was gorgeous. Rose and I gazed in amazement as the boys retrieved our luggage for us. Suddenly the door open and what could only have been their parents came running out. Their mother immediately pulled them into a deep hug followed by their father who continued to ask about their jobs and lives in New York. Their mother immediately made her way to us.

"Oh, my dears. It's a pleasure to have you here. You must be Bella." she said giving me a big hug.  
"And Rosalie. Oh, it really is so great to see you. I feel like you're my own daughters already!"  
"Thank you for having us, Mrs Cullen. We really appreciate it." I said, not quite able to put my gratitude into words. I mean, she was hosting not one, but two of her son's girlfriend's even if we had only been going out for a few days.  
"Oh please. Mrs Cullen! Call me Esme!"

Edward's father came to us. He was a rather tall man, that age had not yet wearied. He still looked like a thirty-year old model though with sons at that age, he had to be in late forties.  
"Hi, I'm Carlisle. It's truly a pleasure." We took turns shaking his hand and he was really friendly to us as he welcomed us to his place. All this time, his arm was firmly wrapped around Esme as she curled herself up in his arms. You could just tell that through all these years of marriage, their love was as fresh as the first time they met. It was really beautiful. I'd never really seen this much love between two people before as my parents split when I was young. I didn't know it was possible but now I believed and hoped that one day, I'd find that. Actually, what I really hoped was that what Edward and I had was that.

Then, Esme led us into the house as the men stayed back to bring in the bags. She quickly showed us around the place. Rose and I would be sharing Emmett's old room and the boys, Edward's. It was a reasonable arrangement and I wouldn't have thought that it would be anything different. The house was so open and bright, it was truly beautiful. Esme told us about her passion for decorating and how she did most of the house. We complimented her whole-heartedly on her talent and good eye. I guess that's where Edward got it from.

She quickly set us down on the couch as she grabbed old photo albums to show us. I barely registered the men entering the house as we laughed at the cute little babies that Emmett and Edward were. Even from an early age, Edward's green eyes stood out amongst his face. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen and I found myself mesmerised in the photo.

"Damn, I was a good looking kid." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. Actually I couldn't agree more but I laughed as he kissed the back of my ear all the way down to my neck, leaving a trail of his kisses. I turned around to give him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the photos. I picked one up with Edward, probably age around 10, at a piano. His hair was gelled down and he was wearing a suit. He looked beyond adorable but what made me so interested was the look on his face. It was the same look he had when he was talking about music the first time we had lunch together; the look of passion for his music. Esme saw what I was looking at.

"Has he played for you yet?"  
"No, actually he hasn't" I said, turning back around to Edward, who was now hanging his head.  
"Muuum!!" he whined.  
"None of that in front of the ladies Edward. Go, play something for her. Then you two can take the girls to see the backyard."

Edward held out his hand for me to take and I eagerly followed him into the next room where a gorgeous grand piano was set up. It was carefully polished so I could see my reflection in it! Edward went to sit behind the piano, pulling up the cover on the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys, reminiscing.  
"Oh, gosh I haven't touched this thing in years!" he laughed as he rubbed his hands on his thighs in preparations.

He lifted his hands to the piano and then his fingers flowed freely over the keys. Music wafted out from the piano, filling the whole room. It was amazing the wonders he could produce with only ten fingers but the song was beautiful. I went to sit by him on the seat, careful not to get in the way of his arms as his fingers worked wonders. The melody suddenly turned unbearably sweet.  
"I've been working on this one recently. You inspired it," he whispered. It was truly beautiful, the most gorgeous music I had ever heard. I felt a single tear appear in my eye and as the music drew to a close, it rolled down my cheek.

"Edward, that was…" I couldn't finish that sentence. There was no word in the entire English dictionary that could possibly describe that. It was beyond perfection, it was literally beyond this world. It shouldn't be able to exist in the same world as things like corruption and war. They did no justice to these beautiful things in our world.

Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, pulling me into a passionate kiss. There was an unknown sense of urgency as his lips moved against mine.  
"Thank you." I said before crashing my lips back to his, to show exactly how much I appreciated what he was to me and what he'd done in changing my life….forever.


	17. Sleeping

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__don't sue me!_

**OH BUT I JUST FOUND BELLA'S LULLABY PIANO SHEET MUSIC!!!! WOOT WOOT! like the real one by carter burwell from the movie!!! AHHHHH!!!!**** so this chapter…was inspired! and the last bit of last chapter..hehe**

**Chapter ****17: Sleeping  
**Soundtrack : Trees by Keiko Matsui (not light above the trees….just trees)

Esme cooked us a splendid dinner but I don't know what made my tummy so full, the laughter or the food! The boys hadn't seen their parents for a while so they were catching up and Esme was far too happy to share embarrassing stories about the two of them running around butt naked when the weather grew hot. They nearly had me in tears when Esme told the story of how Emmett had to get stitches on his right knuckles because he challenged an eighteen year old to an arm wrestle and lost severely. He was six at the time.

It was getting late and so the parents retired to their bedroom. Emmett, Rose, Edward and I sat on the couch, cuddled to each other, watching movies. I started to fall asleep against Edward's chest as the second one drew to a close and barely felt Edward pick me up in his strong arms and carry me to bed. He gave me a lingering kiss on the forehead, brushing my hair behind my ear before leaving. Not long after, Rose came into the room, ushering me to clean up and get dressed before going to sleep or I would regret it in the morning and she would have a fit sleeping next to a dirty me. I had to pull myself out of bed to wash up and change into my pyjamas and I crashed right into bed afterwards.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Edward and the life we could live together in the future when I suddenly felt painful jabs in my arm. I tried to push it away, tell it to stop but it persisted. Finally, my eyes blinked open and Emmett's face was right in front of mine. I gave out a yelp but Emmett quickly put his hand over my mouth, muffling the sound. His eyes were glistening with laughter.

"Bella, you know, you talk when you sleep!" He giggled. My face turned red with embarrassment but it was too dark for him to see, thankfully. I slapped him on the arm.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped in an angry whisper. I looked at the clock by my side. 2am! Emmett grinned mischievously.

"I want to make new memories with my girlfriend in this…fateful bed," he smiled wickedly, giving me a wink. I took the hint and sighed. Reluctantly I got out of the comfort of the bed as Emmett slipped in. I stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Wait. Where am I going to sleep then?" I could hear Emmett's chuckle from the darkness.  
"In Ed's room of course. Now get out of here. I don't want you in here when I wake Rose up!"

I stumbled towards the door, my hands raised in front of my to feel my way through the darkness. I felt I had gone outside the room, into the hallway but I had no idea which way was Edward's room. I took a right instinctively and felt my hands collide with something soft and contoured. It couldn't be a wall, it didn't feel like one. I let my hands roam upwards, and the thing stopped and went inwards. I let my hands follow it before I realised that there was a person in front of me and my hands were on their neck! Why hadn't it said something?

"Edward?" I whispered hopefully. Thankfully, I heard his chuckle.  
"Sleepwalking are we now, Bella?" My hands still on his neck, I pulled him closer so that my face was nestled into his chest. His arms went around me as he returned my embrace.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. I haven't slept since. He's been itching to go to Rose since we got into our rooms. I told him not to disturb you but you know, Emmett. He'd never listen." I chuckled softly into his chest, savouring the feeling. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Tired?" he whispered. I nodded my head and he got the message. He readjusted me so I was on his side, our arms still wrapped around each other. He led me further down the hall – it seems I _was_ going the right way – into his room that was lit up by a single lamp. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the light. Edward chuckled next to me before pulling me towards his bed.

It was slightly smaller than the one in New York but that could be expected. It looked very homey and Edward climbed into the sheets. He held out his arms and I gladly joined him. He pulled the sheets around me to keep me warm and turned off the lamp. As darkness came over us, his arms pulled more tightly around me so my back was pressed against his chest, his legs mimicking my bent position. Being in such close proximity with Edward was so nice and I couldn't shake the thought in my head that this was the first time we had shared a bed.

Behind me, Edward sighed.  
"And now, I've finally managed to get you into bed." So, I wasn't the only one thinking about it. Though I was very comfortable where I was, I wriggled around so I was now facing Edward. I leaned in, giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster, my hands roaming through his hair, pulling him close to me. He eagerly responded, his lips fervently moving against mine, his arms on my hips pulling them close. His foot grazed the length of my calves and his hand stroked my back rather seductively. I was surprised at the intensity of the kiss but relieved that Edward was willing to let us go this far.

Suddenly, Edward rolled over so he was now on top of me. He rested on his knees so his weight wasn't on me as he continued to kiss me. His hands roamed the sides of my body, carefully brushing past my breasts. The touch tingled through my body and I clawed my hands into his back, bringing him closer to my body. He moved from my mouth to kiss my jaw, my ear, my neck and down to the start of my cleavage. I arched my back in ecstasy as the feelings of passion overcame me.

This was like nothing I had ever experienced, nor had thought possible. I wanted more, needed more so I pulled Edward's lips back up to mine and tried to convey my desires in an urgent kiss. I felt his lips smile as pulled back slightly.

"Bella," he sighed. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.  
"You have no idea how much I want this, but I want it to be right. And it being right does not involve my parents in the room down the hall in my childhood bed. Please, Bella." I sighed in defeat. I'd never win this argument so there was no point in starting it.

Edward chuckled above before placing another quick but passionate kiss on my lips then rolling onto the side so he was no longer on top of me. With his body gone, I started to feel a little cold but soon enough Edward's arm snaked around my waist, spooning me to his body once more. I sighed as I snuggled closer into his body. Now tonight, I was going to get a _really_ good sleep.

That morning I woke up, the most comfortable I had _ever _been. I was still snuggled in Edward's arms and I could feel him, nuzzled in my neck giving me little kisses up and down the length of my neck. I turned so I was now facing him, feeling my whole insides lifting up with joy at the sight of his gorgeous face in the morning.

"Morning, gorgeous," he breathed. Now, this was how I wanted to wake up in the morning.  
"Morning." I replied, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"How long have you been awake?" I queried.  
"Not long. You know, you're _very _cute when you sleep?" I blushed a deep red, sensing that this conversation was going to take a very unwanted turn.  
"Oh no!" I half said to myself. Edward chuckled.  
"What did I say?" I groaned, burying myself further into Edward's chest to hide my humiliation.

"Oh, nothing much! You know, just my name," Edward laughed.  
"A lot?" My face pinched up with anticipation.  
"What do you mean by a lot?" Oh, this was bad, so bad. Edward laughed some more as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Don't be embarrassed. I dream about you too," he chuckled.  
"Just not so verbally."

**And in the course of writing this chapter…it's been quite long…I HAVE TURNED FIFTEEN! that's right. today is my birthday and I have turned fifteen! woot! please read and REVIEW! **


	18. Christmas Party

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Ok….many many many many apologies…chapter 17 was supposed to go up ages ago..i'd like uploaded it and everything…im sorry.. and I know this has taken heaps long..but school started it and I swear they're out to get us because like the first day we already had TONSA assignments….**

**ill do my best to update as soon as possible….ill dedicate my weekends to the cause….**

**oh and love and peace to all the Victorian bushfires victims. sending out all my love to you and your families!!!**

**Chapter ****18: Christmas Party  
**Soundtrack : Here Comes Santa Claus by Bing Crosby

Christmas Eve. Don't you just love the smell in the air when you just know excitement is coming? I mean it's a very childhood thing but Christmas with the Cullens brought this feeling right back to me and I couldn't keep the smile off my face the whole day.

While the boys set up the decorations and lights around the house, Rose and I helped Esme in the kitchen to prepare the massive feast she had planned for their Christmas Eve party. I was a pretty good cook as I'd spent most of my teenage years cooking for my dad, Charlie and I. However, Rose was not so lucky and was pretty hopeless in the kitchen. After spilling _a lot _of things and tipping over a lot of plates, she had mash duty where her strength helped her mash the potatoes.

Esme was a real joy and she happily chatted to us throughout the day as we flitted around the kitchen making the food. By noon, I was rather tired but the food was all ready and Esme sent Rose and I out to the lounge room to take a rest. We gratefully, collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Rose pulled out her phone from her jeans' pocket and started dialling. Practically reading her mind, I positioned myself so my ear was stapled to the other side of the phone as the phone rang.

After what seemed like forever, the call was finally answered.

"Hello?" Alice queried breathlessly.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!" Rose and I shouted down the phone. I think we caught Alice in surprise because from the sound of her crashing into something and letting out an stifled ow, she must have jumped.

"Oh, girls you startled me!" Rose and I laughed out loud.

"Startled, Alice? We leave you for a day and you're already turning seriously posh! What's going on Alice!" Rose joked. But Alice suddenly snapped back, rather defensively.  
"What? What? There's nothing going on. Why would you think something's going on? There is nothing going on. What are you talking about?" Rose and I gave each other strange looks.

"Alice, we didn't say we knew anything. Is there something to know then Alice? What _is _going on Alice?" I said, trying to calm her down.  
"Oooh, hiding out a hot boy in the apartment are you, Alice? Just don't go anywhere near my room. My bed is strictly restricted for _my own _activities," Rose giggled down the phone.

"WHAT?" Alice almost shrieked down the phone. I looked at Rose who was mirroring the same shocked expression on my face.  
"WHAT? Alice, is there something you have to tell us!!" I demanded.

After a short bit of silence where Rose and I were shooting each other worried glances, Alice's shrill laughter could be heard and we slightly relaxed.  
"Alice?" Rose cautfiously asked.  
"I think she's gone loopy!" Rose whispered to me. I giggled imagining Alice going crazy back at home.  
"Oh, my dears. You think too little of me. I'm just worked up because I need to get all these decorations sorted before the gangs over for the party. There is no guy here whatsoever. You'd think I'd tell you!! Buuuuut….How's Forks?"

For the next then minutes, we forgot about Alice's slight misadventure when we first called her and continued to tell her about the amazing time we were having in Forks. In the distance we heard Esme calling us all for lunch so we sent our Christmas wishes to Alice, promising to call her later that night if she wasn't having too much fun partying without us and hung up the phone. The boys had finally come back after spending most of the day outside, fixing up the lights.

Edward came straight towards me, pulling me up in his arms and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Mmmm, I've missed you," he said.  
"Oh it's only been a few hours," I teased but I knew what he meant. Every time he wasn't right by my side, I felt lonely, cold and craved his presence right next to me again. I swear this is a bad thing, to be so reliant on a guy, but it felt so right, so perfect with Edward that I didn't worry one bit.

Edward curled his arm around my waist, leading me towards the dining room. We passed Emmett and Rose locked in a passionate kiss against the wall and quickly looked away from the…rather disturbing site. But I was really happy for Rose. She'd finally found a guy who complimented her so well, and who, I could tell, she actually really liked. And the bonus was that I liked Emmett too.

We sat at the table for a simple but wonderful lunch. Esme really was so lovely for have done all this for us and we thanked her profusely throughout the delicious meal. She even suggested that Emmett and Edward take us girls out to see the sights of Forks. Emmett scoffed and merely pointed out the window.  
"You see there? That's called rain. Well, thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us on the tour of Forks." The whole table laughed and as I looked around I found that this was what a family was meant to be.

The group of people gathered around a dinner table, laughing and joking around each other, in perfect harmony. I never really had that. Renee had left when I was so young and Charlie and I weren't exactly open with our emotions. Besides, his work as a police chief meant rather irregular hours and so I didn't see him that much. I had missed all this, and I wanted this. So bad. Maybe even with Edward….

But it's way too soon to even be thinking that. It'd only been a few weeks. I mean logically… well it's just too soon.

After lunch, Esme stuck to her word and shooed the four of us so that we could take a look around town. Edward and Emmett decided to split up and show Rose and I Forks separately before meeting up at a café a few hours later. Edward led me to their father's black Mercedes, holding the passenger door open as usual before going to the driver's side. The whole ride towards town he held my hand and we sat in a comfortable silence as the trees flashed past the window.

Every now and then Edward would point our various points of interest, explaining their significance to the town and to his childhood. We even passed the school and he told me about his days there as the jock of the school. I laughed so hard at the stories he told of the girls constantly asking him out.  
"Is there no longer any decency for girls anymore? I mean, call me old-fashioned but when did you all become so straight-forward?" I would've tried to pull him up for that comment but I was laughing too hard.

"Oh, but you're the exception." he teased, giving me a kiss on the tip of my knuckles. That quieted me down and I lead across so I could give him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned around to try and get a little more but I put on a stern face.  
"Concentrate on the road, Edward." He smiled his gorgeous lopsided grin and obediently drew his eyes back to the road but every now and then his eyes would steal glances at me. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and finally, I had to slap him on the arm or I would've burst.

We stopped at this really cute café on the edge of town and when we entered, Rose and Emmett were already snuggled up in a booth. We took our seats and launched into a whole discussion about the places we had seen. Edward and Emmett laughed and teased each other about their selections as Rose and I shared our gossip about the two boys as teenagers.

On our way back home I called Alice again to make sure she was fine – and sane – and wished her a merry Christmas, expressing my sadness that we wouldn't be spending it with her. She immediately tutted at me for thinking of her while I was in Forks with Edward. She assured me for the hundredth time that she was fine and that Rose and I should just have fun. She made me promise not to call again and I obligingly promised before reminding her that Rose had missed out this time so she would be calling some time soon. Before she could argue any further I sent my love and best wishes to her before hanging up.

The lopsided grin was plastered on Edward's face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. You just amuse me Bella," he said as his finger stroked my cheek.  
"I know, you've told me. Too many times. Now, drive or I'm going to…" I stopped in my tracks. I didn't really know what to threaten him with. He laughed, ominous to my lack of answer and I folded my arms across my body in mock anger. That didn't last too long because I missed the feeling of Edward's hand on mine so immediately grabbed hold of it again.

"Hold still, Bella." Rose ordered as she applied the last touches to my make up. We'd spent the past hour pampering ourselves for the party that night. She was dressed in a cute black cocktail dress with a square neckline, white band around the waist and plenty of leg exposure. Alice had packed for me an adorable white dress with flowers embellishing the neckline.

Now, we were fully dressed and made up and made our way downstairs. Emmett was sitting in front of the TV and Edward was fingering the piano, both waiting till the first guests arrived. Rose and I made our way to our boyfriends but not before Rose quickly whispered in my ear,  
"Don't ruin you lip gloss before the guests arrive." I somehow thought that the warning was more of a reminder for herself.

I took a seat next to Edward on the stool and his eyes lit up. He leaned into kiss me but I held up a finger to his lips.  
"I'm under strict instructions not to ruin my lip gloss." He rolled his eyes before giving me a lingering kiss just at the corner of my mouth. Oh, how he could tease.

"You look stunning, Bella. More so than usual. If that were ever possible." I hugged out my frustrations of not being able to jump him right there and then for fear of Rose's evil glares that I swear had the power to kill. I felt Edward's head turn as he kissed my hair tenderly.

Too soon we broke apart as the doorbell rang. Edward sighed, holding out his hand for me to take as he led me out to meet the first guests that we could already hear greeting Esme and Carlisle enthusiastically.

The party was a great success. The whole town had turned up for the famous Cullen Christmas party and there was a great atmosphere of festivity surrounding us. Edward stayed by my side all night, introducing me to all the people he had grown up with. There were some awkward conversations with ex classmates who obviously had not gotten over a very obvious infatuation with Edward. I felt kind of bad as Edward kept his arm firmly around my waist, a detail that their scornful eyes did not surpass.

We spent some time with Emmett and Rosalie outside in the backyard, away from the noise of the party. I think this was where I had one too many drinks that I could handle as we played 'I never'. We would've got some _very _interesting confessions if Carlisle hadn't come and ushered us back into the party.

After midnight, and our final call to Alice and all our friends, the guests started to dissipate. The four of us collapsed on the couch, exhausted and clearly drunk. I snuggled into Edward's shirt and he gently stroked my hair as Rose sat on Emmett's lap, hiccupping from the alcohol she had consumed throughout the night.

"Please remind me _never _to drink that much again," Rose slurred. We all gave out a rather forced laugh as tiredness overtook us. Esme walked into the room and saw the sight on the couch, shaking her head.  
"Up you go, kids. You need to get washed up and sleep! I don't want you waking up at noon tomorrow so I think you'll want to sleep now."

We slowly trudged up the stairs, one by one and I started to head towards Rose and my room when I felt Edward pull my arm towards him. I stared at him with what I wanted to be confusion but through the alcohol, I don't really know.  
"I think you'd rather spend the night with me. Because in the end, Emmett will kick you out anyways," he said, sweetly and I don't think he even slurred.  
"But your parents?" I started. Edward chuckled.  
"Oh, they tried to be sensible and put us in separate rooms but they knew it would never stick. They're fine with it. They call it….trust." I was more than happy to oblige and bid good night to Emmett and Rose before following Edward into his room…

**ooo…what could happen?? yeh I know I don't do suspense well…but that bit is supposed to be kinda ****suspenseful **


	19. Aftermath

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Sending out all my prayers to the Victorian bushfire victims…to all those who've lost their lives, their loved ones or their homes. May God be with you in these difficult times…and please to everyone reading this…keep them in your prayers!**

**Chapter ****19: Aftermath  
**Soundtrack : Trouble Trouble by The Potbelleez

I wish I could tell you exactly what happened that night. But to tell the truth….I have no idea.

I must've passed out or something because when I woke up, very close to noon, my head was hurting like crazy and I was alone in Edward's bed. A shrill ringtone came from somewhere on the floor and I groaned as I let my hand search around for the offender.

"Hello?" I said groggily.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" Alice shrieked down the phone. I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear until I could hear silence from the other side.  
"Alice, please. No need to scream!"  
"Bella, I'm not screaming. This…this is me whispering. Gosh, what did you get up to last night? You are wasted."

"Am not!"  
"Bella, trust me. No one should sound that bad in the morning." Alice was probably right, as usual.  
"OK, maybe I had a lot to drink but nothing happened." I said as I sat up.

Suddenly my eyes opened in horror and I dropped the phone letting out a loud gasp. If I was hung over before, I was way past that now. Looking down, I no longer wore the dress from yesterday's party but in it's place was an oversized t-shirt with the words Dartmouth across the chest. I quickly picked the phone up again.

"Um, Alice. I have to go. Merry Christmas. Talk to you soon. Love you." and I snapped the phone shut quickly. I went into immediate panic mode. Did this mean Edward and I..? I mean, he wanted to wait! He wouldn't have…? I don't believe it…I didn't want to believe it. But is it possible? I mean besides my underwear all I was wearing was his top. Which did mean he would've probably dressed me in it meaning that he would've seen me…in just my underwear and he could've…

But he wouldn't have. Any other guy I would pretty much be certain. But, Edward was different. I was sure he wouldn't. But yes, I wouldn't have bet my life on it.

Sure enough, the devil does appear when you speak of it because Edward cautiously opened the door and tiptoed in. The sight of him slightly calmed my nerves.

"Well, good morning beautiful. How you feeling?" he said, as he brought a mug to me. I graciously took a sip of the hot coffee.  
"Um…regretful." I managed to reply quite coolly. He chuckled. I took another sip of the coffee, my mind not bypassing the fact that his hand rested nicely on my leg, his thumb drawing patterns on the inside of my calf. I carefully placed the mug down on the bedside table.

"So…um. Refresh me. Last night…?" I tried to say suggestively. Edward laughed and I could only muster a meek smile.  
"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing happened. You were pretty much gone by the time your head hit the pillow. I thought you'd be more comfortable in some other clothes but I couldn't find any…suitable pants so I hope the t-shirts alright." he explained, his eyes conveying the sincerity. See, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeh, I'm sorry. I really should remember to not drink too much."  
"Oh Bella, of all the things to apologise for."  
"And what should I apologise for then?"  
"For looking so damn beautiful, even when you're drunk." My face blushed bright red and I looked away, trying to hide it. I felt Edward's hand cup my cheek, bringing me to face him before his lips crashed onto mine in an urgent kiss. I eagerly obeyed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him towards me so that he now lay on top of me on the bed. With my lips never leaving his, I felt the corners of my mouth lift up as a sense of utter ecstasy overcame my body. His hands roamed freely up and down the sides of my body, pushing the bottom of my top up slowly. His hips lightly grounded into mine in rhythm with the movement of his lips. I lifted my arms up above my head, gripping onto the sheets, revelling in the wonderful feeling. I tipped my head back as his lips went to my chin, to my neck and lower. I brought my hands back to his hair, tugging him back to my lips. I rolled him over so now I was lying on top of him. Our fingers tangled at the bottom of my top as he helped me hoist it over my head and the moment it was free from my head I crashed my lips right back to his, throwing my top somewhere.

"Knock Knock. You guys decent in there?" the voice of Rose could not be more unwanted at that moment.  
"No!" Edward said before drawing me back to him. I laughed against his lips, giving him a quick peck before getting up.  
"Just a minute Rose," as I started to look around for the top. Edward found it and held it behind his head. I tried to reach for it but he drew me into another kiss. He was so hard to resist!

Using his distraction as an advantage, I grabbed the top off him. As I put it on, he had a face of defeat. He sighed, springing himself off the bed.  
"One day, Bella." He half whispered. I smiled at the promise of it.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, trying not to reveal too much about the prior events as Rose walked in.  
"Good morning!" she said cheerily and walked in.  
"I'll go get some breakfast for you Bella." Edward said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, conscious to the fact it was time for a little girl talk, I think.

Rose sat on the bed with a suspecting look on her face.  
"What?" I said, still a little bit mad that she had disturbed us at such a….time.  
"Come on Swan. Spill it. Did you?" Rose said eagerly. I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly put her finger up to silence me.  
"Wait. Alice needs to be here," and she started searching around on the floor.  
"And how are you supposed to do that, Rose?" But she located my phone and quickly dialled Alice's number.

It took about seven rings until someone picked up.  
"What!?" Alice said rather angrily. This was…new to say the very least. I mean, never in the whole time I'd ever known Alice had she ever picked up the phone that late and with so little enthusiasm and bubbliness.  
"Um, did we disturb you or something, Alice?" Rose said cautiously, shooting me questioning glances which I answered with a confused shrug.  
"Yeh, you did. I already called you guys this morning! So we'll just talk tomorrow! OK? Ok, bye!" and she hung up the phone. Rose and I sat in silence.

"Did that just…?" I started. Rose nodded, obviously trying to comprehend that as well.  
"But she never.." I said. Again, Rose nodded.  
"Do you think?" Rose nodded again.  
"So we should…" Without even needing to finish that sentence, Rose nodded, knowing what I meant.

Right on cue, Edward and Emmett came in. At the site of our sullen faces, Edward was masked with concern and hurried to my side giving me a meaningful look. I shrugged in response and he came to my side, his arms pulling me close into him. Emmett, well, let's just say what he saw was not our faces.  
"My little brother! What were you doing to Bella last night!?" he bellowed. I felt my face growing bright red but next to me Edward was laughing. Rose slapped Emmett on the arm as he came to sit beside her, pulling her to his chest so she was leaning against his chest. After the joke at my expense had died down a little, Emmett finally realised that something was up.

"Soooo…what were you girls talking about just then?" His attempt to be sensitive and therapeutic fell short but it was enough to get us talking.  
"We're worried." Rose said.  
"That's putting it simply. Alice is…I don't know. She's gone…"  
"Weird." Rose finished for me.  
"I don't think she's holding up too well." I concluded. Rose and I sat there in thought. We knew what we had to do but how were we going to get it pass the boys?

"Well, I think, you guys need to go back." Emmett said. Rose and my head immediately sprung up.  
"What?" Rose said. I mean, this is what we wanted but we didn't expect the boys to…well come up with the idea.  
Edward spoke up. "Well she obviously needs you guys there. And you've already enjoyed the main spectacle of a Cullen Christmas. If you want to go back, then you should go back."  
"But, you're parents?" I asked, looking from Edward to Emmett and back again.  
"They'll understand." Emmett assured us.

Rose and I gave our respective boyfriends a big hug before bounding towards the door to pack. But I stopped before actually heading out and spun quickly around.  
"Wait. What about you boys?" Edward chuckled.  
"Well, we'll come back with you. And before you ask, our parents won't mind as long as we promise to see them again soon. You know what Emmett? We should really bring them up. They haven't been to the restaurant in long time." I quickly pranced to Edward, giving him a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth before bounding after Rose to try to stuff all our stuff into our suitcases.

By that afternoon, we were all packed, loaded into the car and not to mention _dressed_. Rose and I could not convey how much gratitude we had for Carlisle and Esme for putting us up and being so nice. They gave us heartfelt hugs, making us promise to return soon and keep the boys in line. We went to sit in the car, leaving the boys to make their goodbyes to their parents. Too soon, we were pulling away from the house as Carlisle and Esme stood on the doorstep waving to us until we could no longer see their figures.

I know we had to get back to New York for Alice but I couldn't help feeling a little sad that we had to leave Forks so soon. Our limited time there had been so much fun and I had found out so much about Edward and his childhood, that not surprisingly had made me admire and like him so much more. And, if I wasn't mistaken, the limits that had pulling us back from…exploring each other further were pretty much gone and I had that 'one day' to look forward to.

I don't know how but Edward had managed to secure us a flight for 4pm that day meaning we would get to New York later that night. We could probably surprise Alice before midnight. And so that's how we found ourselves, trying our best to be stealth and quiet as we opened the door to the apartment, just a few minutes before midnight.

We hadn't took into account that Alice might be out at a party or at one of our friend's places. I guess we were just optimistic that she would've stayed at home so our surprise could be…well, surprising. Rose and I entered the apartment and it didn't seem like there was a single soul around. We ventured around as the boys came in hauling our luggage in with them. Rose and I went further into the apartment towards Alice's room. Suddenly, we heard a loud thump and smiled at each other. Alice was obviously there. We stood at the door, my hand poised at the handle and after a silent countdown opened the door and burst in.

"SURPRISE!"

But Alice wasn't the only one surprised.

"OHMIGOSH!" I screamed.  
"SHIT!" Alice screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose _screamed_.  
"Shit." A more muffled and not so….loud male voice said.  
"What is going on?" Emmett bellowed.  
"Oh." Edward said when he took a look inside.

Because when we burst into the room. Well, we burst in on Alice and a guy.

"OHMIGOSH!" I screamed again.  
"What?" Emmett said again!

"JASPER?!" I screamed, realising that this just wasn't a guy.

"Oh shit." I heard Jasper say from his…position on the bed.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone…if it still is Valentine's Day**


	20. Confessions

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__so does that mean it's alright that I take Rob Pattinson?_

**just a little filler…to kind of explain everything…**

**Chapter ****20: Confessions  
**Soundtrack : Love by Jon McLaughlin

After that we had silently, and completely stunned exited the room and went to sit on the couch. Edward and Emmett courteously excused themselves and I promised Edward that I'd call after… Once they were decent, Alice and Jasper came out. She gave him a rather awkward peck on the cheek before he too left. And so just the three of us were left, sitting on the couch in complete silence.

"OK guys. Can one of you please say something? It's killing me." Alice finally caved but none of us even opened our mouths.  
"Rose? Bella? Come on! Please!" Alice was getting pretty desperate and it hurt me to see her like this. But I wasn't giving in _that _easily.  
"How long?" was all I managed to get out. Rose now looked expectantly at Alice as well.  
"Almost one month now."  
"ONE MONTH!" Rose and I shouted simultaneously. Guilt filled Alice's eyes.

"I _was _going to tell you. But I just wasn't sure. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I really didn't want to jinx it. I mean good things don't come often. So I didn't want to screw things up. But things started to get more serious and everything and I was going to tell you. That was the night of Bella's date and I was going to tell you both together but then of course that happened and so I never got a chance. And then I could just never find the right time and it's just kind of carried onto a whole month. This is the last way I wanted you guys to find out." Alice hung her head in shame and I went over to give her a big hug.

"It's alright. I mean, I do wish you'd told us so we weren't worrying about you like crazy!"  
"But, we're happy for you." Rose said. Alice sighed in relief.  
"You don't know what it means to hear you say that!"

But actually I did. That's what's amazing about my friends. They'll always stick with me no matter what and these past few weeks was proof enough as it is.

"OK but now I want deets! Spill girl!" Rose demanded. We laughed but Alice launched into a massive story how she and Jasper constantly talked on the phone after she had set up that meeting for me. And one thing had led to another and he had taken her out and she'd fallen hopelessly for him. We cringed at this detail, aware of how this had turned out in the past. But Alice was quick to repair herself.

"No, no, no, no guys. It's not like that. I mean, I told you, it's like nothing I've ever felt. I mean sure with all the other guys I _thought _it was love but now I know that I was so wrong because it was nothing compared to what I feel for Jasper. I mean it's just so perfect. He like well, knows exactly what to do with me! I mean, I know I'm a handful. But it's _me _that's having a hard time trying to find out if he's getting bored with me! It's just amazing!"

Rose and I laughed. I think it was because we kind of recognised what Alice was talking about. How a guy had just basically completed you. How they just complimented you so well, made you beyond ecstatic and gave you tingles every time you even thought of him. Yeh, I knew that feeling.

"But….how's the sex?" Rose demanded. That was my limit.  
"OK girls. Now you can go on about your sexual demeanours but I'm going to hit the showers before any of you fight over it. I'm still smelling like the plane." I got up to leave.  
"Fine, but you're spilling afterwards." Rose called after me. I shouted over my shoulder.  
"But there's _nothing_ to spill." and I closed the door to the bathroom before they could bother me again.

Needless to say, they were waiting at the door when I emerged from the bathroom.  
"What do you mean there's nothing to spill? You call what happened this morning nothing?" Rose demanded. I quickly spun around.

"WHAT? What do you mean this morning? What did you see this morning? Nothing happened this morning. What are you talking about?" Rose and Alice laughed.  
"Wow, calm down Bella." Alice said as they both led me back to the couch.  
"I was talking about how you were wearing Edward's top and _nothing else!_ What were you on about, Swan?" I sighed. Rose had disrupted us in our moment but I didn't actually know how much she saw.

I forced out a laugh. It was so unconvincing.  
"Nothing. I was on about nothing. I swear nothing has happened." I wouldn't even be able to convince a three year old. I suck at lying.  
"Come on Bella. Nothing obviously means something. Tell us or we'll launch into sex details!" Rose threatened.

"Ok, ok Anything but. Well, last night, I swear on my life that nothing happened. I was kinda passed out. But then this morning. Well, Edward and I kind of got carried away." Rose and Alice were grinning like crazy five-year olds.  
"I'm _not _going into any detail but let's just say that when _Rose_ knocked on the door, I wasn't exactly wearing his shirt anymore."

Rose and Alice gasped all the air out of the room!  
"Have you guys?" Alice breathed.  
"NO! I mean, it'll happen some day and it nearly did. Not this morning, the night before. But we both want it to be right, you know?" They both nodded. I'm not one of the girls who like the attention and so I was getting a little uncomfortable. I immediately tried to deflect the spotlight.

"Well, I can't say much for you Rose! You and Emmett!!" It worked a charm, the attention was immediately diverted onto Rose.

It continued like this into the early hours of the morning. We barely took notice of the time until the bright morning sun came through the windows. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to call Edward and ran to get my phone, seeing I had three messages already and a bunch of missed calls.

_Bella,  
I'm guessing you girls are still sorting out…everything  
Please hurry.  
Missing you  
Edward._

The next one said:

_Bella,  
What is going on?!  
Please tell me you and Rose are not dragging a dead body somewhere  
I mean you may still look beautiful in the jumpsuit  
but orange won't look as great on you._

I laughed before I opened the next message.

_Ok, Bella. Seriously, this is scaring me.  
And not just me. Emmett and Jaz are pissing themselves here.  
Jaz is so scared you've killed off Alice.  
Not to mention he thinks you're coming for him next.  
WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

He really thought the worst of me. Murderer? Me? Never! I immediately started to type a message back before something hit me. _Jaz is so scared you've killed off Alice? Jaz?_ As in Jasper? Did that mean he was with the other two? And they were already on nickname terms? I mean, I thought I was friends with 'Jaz' but apparently not good enough.

I changed my mind and began dialling Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Bella!" relief sounded through his voice.  
"Edward. You think I'm a murderer?! Well you got that about right because I'm going to kill you the next time I see you!" I joked. He chuckled.  
"Oh, Bella. I'm glad you're alright. How's Alice though? She still breathing?"  
"Barely. But she'll live." I teased. I heard a deep sigh in the background followed by, unmistakeably Emmett's booming laughter. This reminded me…

"Edward. Do you _know _Jasper?"  
"Jaz? Yeh. Emmett and I know him from college. We go way back. Coincidence, isn't it?"

That was one way to put it. Completely creepy was another! Who would've thought? I mean, that I met one of Edward's friends before I even really knew Edward. And to think that now Jasper was with Alice? And that Emmett and Rose were together and me with Edward! I laughed at how us girls just never seemed to get away from each other. We even had to date three guys that seemed to be linked as well.

"Well, that's news." Edward chuckled again and my heart panged with missing him.

"BELLA! Stop talking to Eddie boy and get your ass down here" I heard Alice calling. I heard Edward's laughter on the other side.  
"Glad to know she's still alive. Send my love to them both. I miss you Bella." I could hear Emmett making fun of Edward, calling him whipped and all but my heart seemed to come out it's place with the rapid beating.  
"I miss you too." I half whispered down the phone before hanging up.

Obviously impatient, Rose and Alice came banging into my room. Before I could hear their rants I had to get this news off my chest.  
"You'd never guess what! Jasper and Emmett and Edward are like college friends! I mean, just like us except Emmett and Edward and related!"

I saw their eyes open in surprise.  
"No way!" Rose said and Alice squealed. She pulled me off the bed and we did a little happy dance all as she bounded off to her room to turn on some music as we partied away our _very_ high spirits.


	21. Night Out

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Chapter ****21: Night out  
**Soundtrack : Talk Like That by the Presets

The loud bass rang out from the speakers, sending deep, rhythmic vibrations all through the club. The flickering party lights illuminated the many bodies moving to the music on the dance floor. The DJ was rocking the house and the bar flowed freely with drinks. It was déjà vu back to the night of Jessica's bachelorette party, the first night that I saw Edward. Who would've thought I'd be here now?

I was sitting with my friends in our usual booth, taking a break from the dance floor. Jess and Mike were still in their newlywed phase, Ange was newly engaged and starting to stress out about wedding preparations. Rose and Emmett could hardly keep their hands off each other and Alice looked at Jasper with the most loving eyes that was completely reciprocated. I couldn't be more happy for them.

Edward had to work that night so he was busily taking orders from intoxicated girls, throwing themselves at him. It didn't make me jealous or anything that he was around so many girls that were wearing….well practically nothing because I'd come to realize that Edward didn't actually want that. I mean, I still don't know what he sees in me – plain ordinary Bella – but I'm glad he sees something because what would I do without him?

The couples all around me were buzzing with so much love it was making me dizzy. So I excused myself to go look for Edward at the bar. They barely noticed me going, they were so…occupied.

As I walked away, I glanced back at my friends. They were like in their own little world where nothing bad happens. Where they just have each other and the chaos of the world and of this party could never touch them and how they felt for each other.

It was so beautiful and I just needed Edward there at that right moment. So I hurried on to the bar but of course my clumsiness hit and I tripped over someone's foot, falling to the ground.

Just before I hit, two strong arms grabbed hold of me and pulled me up. They circled around my waist and I struggled to get out but they had an iron grip on me.

"Thanks for the save but I'm just going to find my boyfriend." I tried to explain but the arms didn't budge. They were so tight around me I couldn't even turn around to try and see who it was.

Suddenly a voice whispered in my ear, "It seems like you found him." I immediately recognized the voice. I spun around quickly and wrapped my arms around him.  
He chuckled. "A little excitable now aren't we?"

I let go of him just slightly so that I could kiss him. Edward eagerly responded pulling me ever closer so that every part of my body was touching something of his. It was utterly exhilarating. All too soon, Edward let go.

"Bella, it's kind of a little crowded here." he said, kissing my forehead affectionately.  
"Eric's got me taking a break so we should go back to your friends. My feet are killing me."

I smiled gingerly before taking his outstretched arm as he guided me through the masses of people. We finally reached our friends.

"Where's our drinks?" Emmett said. "You come from the bar and don't even get us some drinks? What is this little brother? Have you forgotten all your manners?" Rose slapped him on the shoulder playfully before placing a tender kiss on his lips. That was enough to shut him up as he went in for a more passionate kiss.

"Whoa, guys. Get a room!" Alice complained, shielding her eyes from the sight and curling up closer to Jasper to get out of their way.

"Oh, like much can be said for you Alice!" I teased, not forgetting the last…incident we had. Jasper's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Alice just laughed.  
"Oh, we _had_ a room. You just came into it!" We all exploded with laughter. To tell the truth, I couldn't be more happy that Jasper was the one that we walked in on with Alice. I mean if it was any other guy…

And on the plus side, with the addition of Edward, Jasper and Emmett it meant that our group was in even numbers, each person with their significant other. Everything just seemed to be coming into place perfectly.

We chatted over the loud music for too short a time – it's true when they say time flies when you're having fun no matter how cliché you think it is – and soon Edward had to go back to the bar. He kissed me sweetly before waving goodbye to everyone else and disappearing in the crowd. Jess and Mike left to go dance and Angela pulled Ben along gingerly. Emmett and Jasper went off to get some more drinks and so just Rose, Alice and I were left behind.

Rose leaned back against me, propping her feet up on Alice's lap. I put my arms around Rose to keep her in place and make sure she was relatively comfortable and Alice put her hands across her claves, securing them on her lap. We sighed, relishing in the familiarity of the moment.

"A lot has happened." Alice said, voicing the thoughts that occupied all our minds. We agreed with a silent nod.  
"I don't believe it." I said and Alice and Rose nodded enthusiastically as well.  
"I mean, you're right Alice. You were right, I think. You said that those guys were out there and right now, I really think that you are right." I said, in utter amazement, still trying to convince myself that this was true.

"But it's way too good to be true." Rose said conclusively. That's what the nagging voice in the back of my head kept reminding me. It shouldn't have been that easy, that simultaneously all three of us just managed to find that perfect guy who we truly believed could be the one. After so little time? It was impossible….wasn't it?

"Maybe. Or maybe we've just been struck lucky. I mean are you really going to try and fight this? When it is so unbelievably perfect? So what, if it happened so weirdly? I mean, I love how it's all just worked out so wonderfully. Don't you?"

Alice paused for dramatic effect but Rose and I knew better than to try and answer her question because before we could even take a breath she started off again.

"So, I don't care but this is so perfect. I mean, Edward is amazing Bella. I've never seen you _this _happy. I mean, you are _definitely _not bored, he keeps you on your toes, spoils you rotten and we've seen this completely new side of you that – and I'm not saying I didn't love you before because I did – but I like this new you a whole lot better. And you Rose! I mean, I never knew there could ever be a person so perfect for you as Emmett is. He knows exactly what to do with you and what's more he makes you so happy. No, not just happy. Completely ecstatic. I mean, I know he fits all your little criteria and you guys are like SO in love it's crazy. And as for me. Well, I told you all already and so yeh, I really think that Jasper is the one this time. So what is the point of fighting it? I don't care _how _it happened so long as it did."

Alice paused, to take a breath this time. Rose and I sat in silence, contemplating the truth in all her words.

"There are four more days until the new years. In four nights time we are going to be at Nessa's party and my philosophy will be fulfilled. We'll be there with the three hottest, sweetest, most perfect guys ever made in the history of the world. So, are you guys still in?"

She looked from Rose to me and back again, waiting for a response.

"Yeh, I guess," I said, still occupied with my thoughts as Rose started to get up. Alice and I looked at her expectantly, her face expressionless.

Suddenly she broke into a wide smile.  
"Well, hell yeh! Of course I'm in it. You never know, Alice might be right all the way and we will all end up marrying the boys!" We all laughed at the not quite absurdity of the idea.

"Come on, girls. Enough talk. Let's dance!" And Rose grabbed our hands, pulling us to the dance floor, bopping up and down to the music and singing along to the lyrics.

I danced around with them, ignoring the pain my heels were causing me, and trying to 'dance' in the room full of people but my thoughts were elsewhere. Well, they were on Edward actually. And the fact that maybe Rose and Alice were right. Maybe, very possibly and definitely _hopefully_ he was the one. I guess I'll just have to find out….

**yeh, soz it's not great..just kinda a filler….**

**BUT OMG!!! I just have to share this with youz all!!! IM GETTING A DOG!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!! ehhehehehehehe! please review!!!! love you all!**


	22. A Day in the Park

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Thanks for all the reviews people!!!! loving it! **

**btw..i'm getting a gorgeous little bichon frise!! hehe cute white fluffy thing! hopefully tomorrow…YAY!**

**and betah75….ill give you a hint when I finish the story….**

**oh and I just realised it's winter during Christmas and everything in America...im a smart cookie…hehe**

**Chapter ****22: A Day in the Park  
**Soundtrack : The World's Greatest by R Kelly  
I Hurt Too by Katie Herzig (for the music not the lyrics)

It was the 29th of December. Two more nights until the New Year's party. And Edward was taking me out. It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday and he brought me and a huge picnic basket to Central Park. That basket sure was comprehensive with blankets, sandwiches, hot chocolate, warm soup, more blankets, serviettes, the works! He'd really thought of everything _and _he'd brought it. It was rather cold, the park covered in gorgeous white snow but snuggled up to Edward, it was perfect.

"I really know how to plan a date don't I? A picnic! In central park! On one of the coldest days! You must be freezing!" Edward said as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms to try and get me warmer. I adjusted myself so my back was up against Edward's, our legs outstretched in front.  
"I'm fine," I assured me and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

The park is always beautiful but covered in snow with that beautiful smell in the air... it's absolutely breathtaking. I didn't mind the cold – only when there isn't snow. Alice and I have this theory that the cold is only alright if it's snowing. If it's just freezing but no snow – well, that's just lame.

Edward kissed my cheek. His lips were cold against my frozen skin.  
"You look beautiful Bella." My cheeks turned a familiar shade of red. Edward chuckled, leaning his forehead against my temple.

"What are you thinking Edward?" He stiffened a bit, before readjusting himself so he could look at me better. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes, I couldn't make it out. His mouth was open, like he was about to say something.

"I…I…" I waited in anticipation. I did tell you that my curiosity was…well really bad right? Edward sighed subtly and I noticed him take a breath before starting to speak again.

"Bella, to tell the truth. I was thinking about how much I love you." He said it all in one breath. in quite a lot of words but all that mattered was those three. I was stunned, beyond stunned. I was frozen and not just from the cold. I mean, out of everything he could've said at that moment, that was one thing I _never _imagined him to say.

To tell the truth, I'd discovered a few nights ago – the night at the Meadow – that I indeed loved Edward. It was inevitable. He made me so happy, so complete, so, so….There were no words to describe what he had done to me, what he had done to my life and what I hoped he would do for me in the future. Yes, I had already thought about our future, together. Hopefully, even forever!

But that's getting a little too far for myself because in that beautiful moment in the middle of the beautiful snow-covered central park, I was sitting with the most glorious man known to mankind and he had said he loved me.

But Edward misinterpreted my silence.  
"So, yeh. That's that. Want some soup before it gets cold?" He turned away, probably a little – ok not a little – disappointed that I hadn't said anything.

"Edward." He didn't look up. "Edward," I said again, this time using my hand to bring his face towards mine. His eyes showed his emotions. Cut, hurt, disappointed all mixed into one. There were no words I could say to tear those feelings away and so I kissed him. I brought all the heat and passion I could muster into that one kiss. Telling him what words couldn't say. He was hesitant at first but soon his lips were moving fervently against mine, his hand tangling in my hair, bringing me closer. I brought my hands slowly up his chest, around his neck, and then curling around bringing him ever closer and his other hand went around my lower back, pulling me closer.

It could've been a rather…messy sight but I pulled away far enough so I could look into his mesmerising eyes but close enough that our noses and foreheads were still touching, our hands still in their place.

"I love you Edward. More than you could ever know" His smile brightened up his whole face. He answered me with an urgent kiss and I would've been happy to go quite far except it _was _kind of cold and in a _very _public place.

Suddenly the mood for a picnic was rather ruined so we quickly packed everything up and hurried to Edward's car. He drove quickly back to his place, one hand on mine for the whole trip. When we arrived, he practically ran to my side of the car, opening the door for me and helping me out. He left the picnic basket inside the car and answering my quizzical brow he said, "I'll get it later."

His lips crashed back onto mine then suddenly I felt my feet disappear from under me as he picked me up, cradling me. I laughed with surprise but not for long because soon his lips were back on mine. I don't know how but he managed to get us through the door and into the elevator without breaking our kiss. Inside the elevator, there was a bar going around the box and he balanced me there, with my back against the war. He quickly reached to press the buttons to his floor before stepping between my legs and kissing me once more. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, pulling him closer, trying to deepen this passionate kiss. I barely heard the elevator arrive on Edward's floor but, my legs still securely around his waist, he carried me out.

There was a slight pause as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket but finally he opened the door and carried me in, slamming the door shut behind us. Still carrying me, he walked towards the lounge room until he made it to the couch. He gently lay me down, him on top but sustaining his weight just above me, his lips always in contact with mine.

I groaned inwardly as his lips ventured to that sensitive spot behind my ear, down my neck and lower before he quickly came back up to kiss me again. His fingers worked magic over the buttons of my coat and quickly helping me shrug out of it he threw it elsewhere. I too pulled his coat off before desperately gripping his shirt, bringing his lips back to mine. I felt his cold fingers reaching the exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and the tip of my jeans. I shivered and I felt Edward's lips curling into a smile against mine as his fingers inched their way up, pulling the bottom of my top with them. He gently pulled the top over my head.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and, guessing my intentions, pulled his top off in a swift motion, revealing a beautifully toned body. But I had little time to marvel as his lips crashed back onto mine, continuing our passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind followed by a muffled _shit!_. Edward and I froze and snapped our heads towards the source of the noise. Finally, a head appeared above the kitchen counter. It was none other than Rose.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just leaving… Carry on, children." and she walked off down the hall. She was trying to hide the fact that all she was wearing was some sheets wrapped around her body, but she was failing miserably. She waved at us quickly before entering Emmett's room and closing the door behind her. There was a click as she locked the door.

Edward dipped his head but soon his shoulders were shaking with laughter. I couldn't hold it in either and soon, him still on top of me, we were cracking ourselves.

"Oh, boy. What should we do about them?" Edward said, raising his head once more so he was looking in my eyes. I caressed his beautiful face, tracing his features with lightest of touches. He closed his eyes, leaning into my hand, enjoying the touch. I smiled, placing delicate kisses on each of his eyelids.

I peeked a look at the clock behind him and sighed. Edward looked at me, curiosity splashed across his face.

"I should go. Work. Tomorrow," I said but my hands were telling a different story as they roamed Edward's chest, feeling every contour under my fingertips.

"Oh," he said in acknowledgement before his lips met mine once more. But once again we heard someone clear their throat and reluctantly broke apart. Rose was subtly trying to give us some privacy but looking away.

"What, Rose?" I said, slightly annoyed that, again, I had been disturbed.  
"It's just that I'm going home now and I know Bella doesn't have a ride. So, you want one or you gonna travel back with Edward?"

I knew I should've gone with Rose and Edward knew that too. But I _really _didn't want to. Without looking away from my eyes, Edward said, "Yeh, she'll be down in a moment."

"OK," Rose replied and we listened to her high heels against the wooden floor slowly get further away. The door shut and Edward's lips were on mine, overcoming me in an urgent kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"_You _should go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, sitting up so I had enough room to get up. I sighed in defeat before I too got up, hunted around for my clothes. Edward helped me put them back on and walked me over to the door. I gave a lingering kiss on the tip of his mouth, just touching his lips slightly and he groaned.

"Just to give you a little taste of what you're missing out on," I teased before walking towards the elevators. I saw the inner struggle in Edward as he tried to let me go and not bring me back in to pick up where we had just left off. I laughed, taking one last look of him before I'd be deprived for another night.

Rose was waiting for me by her car and I cheerily walked over. We silently got in and she drove through the busy streets of New York. We were stopped at a traffic light and I caught her shooting me an anxious glance. She quickly looked away, embarrassed and I smiled. Soon, I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out laughing, clutching my tummy. Rose looked at me with a bemused expression before she too joined in. She was laughing so hard she had to pull over and I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose said in between giggles. We were like two lunatics, cracking ourselves in the car and the pedestrians passing us were giving us the strangest stares and I wouldn't have blamed them. Oh, what a sight it would've been. When we had calmed down a little bit, Rose went back onto the road, and drove the rest of the way home, still in mild giggles.

On our way in, we passed Jasper who was just getting out of the elevator. He took one look at our faces red with laughter and wet from joyful tears and shook his head. I guess he was getting used to our rather crazy behaviour. We bid him goodbye before stepping into the elevator, riding it up to our floor.

We entered the apartment in very high spirits to smell the beautiful aromas of Alice's cooking. We walked into the kitchen to see her flitting around the place pouring random spices into the various dishes she was making. Alice was as creative in the kitchen as she was with her clothes so she never went by recipes. I don't know how she managed to do it, but her dishes always managed to taste delicious.

Rose and I went for a quick shower, changing into comfier clothes before joining Alice in front of the couch with the dinner. She was starting the movie and we all curled up together, literally beaming with pure happiness that could only be accredited to the current perfection of our lives.


	23. The Perfect Outfit

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**Chapter ****23: The Perfect Outfit  
**Soundtrack : Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland  
Wake Up Call by Maroon 5  
A Night To Remember by HSM3 (hehe…sorry)

"Bella, the stats are on your desk!"  
"Bella, have you checked my last paragraph?!"  
"Bella, what's another word for…don't worry! I found it!"  
"Bella! Oh, actually, no I was looking for… JAKE!"

The busyness of the office was swarming around me as I tried completing my articles for the day. We were rather short-staffed as people took the last days of the year off. Today, the thirtieth, was my last day before a mere three day break from the paper. I would've really enjoyed a few extra days but to tell the truth, I loved the rush of everyone trying to meet the deadline, the interesting stories you heard and people you met, the absurdity of life at it's best and well, of course, writing for the paper. So, unlike most people, I liked my job too much to complain about my lack of an extended break.

Rose and Alice had two weeks break and seeing as the New Year's Party was the next night, were waiting until I finished work that day to take me out shopping for the _perfect outfit._ Jasper was well, the big boss so he just took breaks whenever he wanted and Emmett, actually one of the hardest working of the six of us, had the same time of break as me. As for Edward, well he was like Jasper, being his own boss but he had arranged so that he would still be working every day that I was so he could still drive me to and from work and take me out to lunch.

I knew Alice would very much want to murder me if I was late for our shopping trip so I was trying very hard to finish my articles. Due to the absences of so many features writers, I had to cover many of their stories and it was stressful work. I was lucky to have such helpful co-workers with whom I had divvied up the workload with so that everything would get done as efficiently as possible.

Our boss paced around the office, obviously pleased with our progress no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. We started to wrap up at around four and I hurried to gather all my things before texting Edward as I ran towards the elevators. Sure enough when the elevator arrived, Edward was waiting for me inside. I rushed into his arms as the doors closed and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"How was your day, beautiful?" he said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.  
"Long. Too long. But now, I have shopping! Yay!" I faked some enthusiasm. He chuckled kissing me on the forehead sweetly. We had arrived on the ground floor.

"You girls have fun. Call me when you get home ok?" I showed my agreement in a quick kiss.  
"I love you," he said before he let me go to go catch a cab to where I was meeting Alice and Rose.

"Bella, it's time to wake up!" Alice's voice woke me up from the most pleasant dream I'd had as she burst into my room. Actually it was the same dream as the night before, replaying the events of the previous day but how it would've happened if Rosalie _wasn't _there…

"Come on Bella! If not, I'm going to cut your dress however I like it and I'll make you wear it tonight." she threatened. I immediately snapped up. The worst that could happen was being in something that Alice made for me.

Last night had been a lot of fun but it really was physically testing, trying on dress after dress and modelling it off for the other girls. I must admit, Alice really did have a good eye and the pieces she picked out for me were of this understated beauty. They were glamorous but not showy, just how I liked it.

I had finally settled on a satin, halter dress in a royal purple. Rose promised to lend me her 'comfy' silver Jimmy Choos that would go perfectly with the dress.

She on the other hand went for an ultra mini, gold sequined dress teamed with these gorgeous gold shoes that were just 'calling her name!' Only someone with a figure like Rose's could have pulled that dress off.

As for Alice, she tried on dress after dress after dress until she had finally found one she liked. Only_ liked _she kept reminding us, making plans to do a few alterations back at home. The dress was originally a pinky purple, mini dress, low cut at the front with halter straps. She had cut it so that it was now backless, dangerously showing a lot of skin on her sides but Alice totally pulled it off.

She'd convinced us and the boys that we would be needing the whole day to get ready so the boys would be picking us up from our apartment at six, ready to take us Nessa's penthouse party. I hated spending so much time away from Edward but knowing Alice, we probably would need all that time.

And so that is why Alice was waking me up at the bright hour of seven o'clock. I tumbled out of bed, annoyed at the lack of sleep and interruption in my…pleasant dream.  
"Really Alice. Is this necessary?" I mumbled as she started pushing me towards the door.  
"Yes, Bella. We have to look perfect and time is ticking so go, Go, GO!"

I unwillingly went outside as Alice eagerly straightened up my room, laying out my clothes on the bed. Rose was leaning sleepily on the kitchen counter and pointed towards a cup of coffee she had made for me. I drank it thankfully, in desperate need of a coffee boost at this point in time. I yawned noisily.

I looked at Rose hopefully and she snickered.  
"I'm sorry Bella. There's nothing I can do when Alice is on the warpath. Let's just say she'll be a lot easier on us if we just go with it." I sighed, knowing that there was no way we could reign Alice in, especially with such a special occasion.

We walked outside and took a seat at the couch, Rose bringing along a plate of pop tarts she had toasted while Alice had been waking me up. So we were ready when Alice came to stand before us, using her 'executive business' voice.

"So here's the plan. I am seeing the fat and calories in your choice of breakfast this morning so I suggest after the meal we go for a quick run. On the way we can pick up some more cotton pads and other sorts that I think we're running out of. Then when we get back we'll be showering but when you're not in the shower, you're packing your bags. Now don't look at me funny Bella but I think, from what Rose tells me, you should be having a great necessity for an overnight bag." She winked as Rose cracked up beside me. My eyes widened and my cheeks flashed red

"ROSE!" I screamed, slapping her on the arm.  
"Hey, hey! Watch it! Did you really think I _wouldn't _tell Alice?" she defended herself. I sighed.  
"Well I'm not the one who was wondering the house with just a sheet wrapped around me." I heard Alice gasp. Obviously Rose didn't tell her this side of the story.  
"Bella…" Rose said in a warning voice and I put on the best puppy dog face I could muster and she burst out laughing.  
"OK, _please!! _don't ever try that again!"

Alice stood there patiently as we fought off the rest of our giggles.  
"OK, so now that's settled, let's get back to the schedule." I rolled my eyes at the word. I felt like one of those upper class nobles with schedules and appointments and all. I know Alice saw it, but she dismissed it and went back to going through our day for us.

"Then after showers and all, its painting nails. We'll order some delivery, watch a movie while our nails dry. Yeh, yeh. Deliveries unhealthy. But we'll be hungry after the run so it's alright." I laughed at her logic but her warning glance immediately made me shut up.

"Then we'll be starting on hair and make up. All through this bit I expect you to be wearing your underwear with robes of course so that nothing will ruin the hair and make up when you get dressed. Then, when it's nearly time, we'll get dressed and completely ready. This is to ensure minimal risk of our dresses getting ruined before we even get to the party. The boys will be coming at six and so I want to be ready, at the latest, at ten to. And then we go to the party. All you're outfits for the jog, and the party and anything else you'll _wear_ today are on your bed but Bella, we still need to get you a coat. Everybody happy?"

We nodded in agreement before Alice sighed and flopped down on the couch between us.  
"I've been craving pop tarts all morning!" she said as Rose and I squirmed out of our way.

We followed Alice's schedule alright. Well, as well as we could. When we were going out for the run we took one step out of the apartment and immediately rushed back in. It was freezing cold _and _windy! So we changed our plans and instead walked up all the steps to our floor in place of going for a jog. I was dead once we hit the third floor and I knew Rose and Alice were feeling it too by the time we got to our floor. I bagsed first shower and gratefully let the cascades of warm water fall upon my body, releasing the tensions and aches from the exercise.

I went to pack my overnight bag but I stood there at the wardrobe, not knowing where to begin. I'd never done this before, never needed to. And, well, I had my hopes and….dreams but I couldn't be certain that tonight would be _the _night. Maybe Edward didn't want to or….I don't know. But it was just my little insecurity. If it _were _to happen though, I still didn't know what I'd need and so what to pack.

I heard a tentative knock at my door and Alice's head popped in.  
"Need help?" she questioned and I nodded quickly as she walked in. She went straight to my wardrobe, pulling out my duffel bag and starting to put stuff in. I was wary as she went to my underwear drawer and started pulling out these lacy and very revealing pieces I had never seen before.

I tried to open my mouth in protest but Alice put up her finger to silence me.  
"You'll thank me later." she said as she folded them into the bag. She put in my trackies and a few other warm, comfortable clothes, some make-up (it's Alice, what can I say?), and other toiletries. She threw me the bag and I carefully zipped it up and put it outside, near the kitchen where Alice and Rose had put there's.

When I went back into my room, Alice was sitting on my bed, hugging my cushion. Her eyes seemed far off, as if she were deep in thought. She looked up as I sat down beside her, a questioning look on my face.

She gave a wide grin.  
"Can you believe this, Bella? I mean, it's _crazy_. I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream!" she said, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"But at the same time, it's absolutely exhilarating," she continued.  
"I mean, I actually think this is like true love. And I know, I know. You don't need to say it. I'm rushing into things and everything! But it just feels so right, like that's what I'm supposed to – meant to…- destined to do. And I get to do it with Jasper!" she said, hugging the cushion closer and burying her head in it.

I smiled at her exhilaration.  
"Alice, I wasn't going to say anything. For once, I think you're right. I have _never _seen you like this. Yeh, it worried Rose and I when you'd come back after one date and you'd say you were going to marry the guy. And you and us too, have been so many guys for you and I don't want to see you get hurt. But Jasper, he's a really great guy and I could think of no one more perfect than you too. I know he makes you really happy, I can see that. And he's completely blinded with love! But I'm so happy for you, and no, I don't think you're going too fast at all. This guy's a keeper. And I _actually _mean it this time."

Alice squealed, throwing the cushion away to give me an enthusiastic hug. I laughed in surprise before whole-heartedly returning the hug. Just as quickly as she came, she let go of the embrace and a new, excited gleam could be seen in her eye.

"Well what about you, Bella! Now _that _story, I _truly _don't believe."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Edward! I have never seen you this, _in love _with a guy before. I mean, anyone else was always a jerk or a geek. But in comes Edward, knight in shining armour in more ways than one and you're completely swooning. I never thought I'd see the day!" She held her hands to her heart like a proud mother. I laughed, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"SHOWER'S FREE!!!" Rose bellowed and Alice jumped up, the last to take a shower.  
"I swear Emmett is rubbing off on Rose _way _too much!" she said before slipping out my door.

"Five minutes. Ok, girls. We can do this! Rose, Bella doesn't have enough mascara. Ahh!! Where's my left shoe?" Apparently the whole day wasn't long enough. During lunch, we'd gotten quite carried away watching Hairspray and spent _quite _a while dancing around the house after that. Time had just flown by and soon we were hurrying to be ready before the boys came.

"Rose, can you help me tighten this strap?"  
"Where's my shoe?"  
"Ooo, pass me that bobby pin."  
"Hairspray?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Shoey, shoe, shoe! Come to mummy."  
"Close your eyes….there you go."  
"Why are you doing this to me? Appear! ARGH!"  
"Clutch?"  
"Check"  
"Lip gloss, phone and emergency money?"  
"Accio shoe!"  
"Check, check, check."  
"Good, we're good to g…."  
"GIRLS! HELP ME FIND MY SHOE!"

Rose and I sighed and followed a panicked Alice out of the bathroom. I streamlined straight to her room and found her shoe, lying under her juicy tracksuit top that she had thrown on the floor earlier that day.

"AHH! Thank you Bella!!!!" Alice said gratefully as she took the shoe off me and put it on.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. It's amazing the amount of noise that can be generated from such a petite girl.

"Girls. Dressed. Now. Three minutes. AH!" she screamed as the door bell rang. I went to answer it but Alice shouted after me and in a blur, she ran to the door, zooming right past me.

"You're early!" she shouted through the door without opening it.  
"Surprise?" we heard Jasper's voice say uncertainly. Rose came to join me as we watched Alice have a conversation with the boys, through the door.  
"I thought you girls like that kinda thing." Emmett said. "Jeez!" we heard him say in the distance.

"Well, when I set a time, I meant _that _time, no earlier, no later. So you boys will just have to wait there until it is time." Before they had time to reply, Alice was running back, making shooing movements with her hand to get Rose and I out of her way. Alice was the only one not ready so she bounded into her room to put on her dress. I followed her in so I could help her with the straps.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement and panic.  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry." she chanted.  
"Stay _still _Alice or I'll never get this done." she quieted down a bit but her legs were still shaking.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said as she grabbed her things and giving me a kiss on the cheek, making sure there was no actual lip contact to ruin her or my make-up.

"Let's go!" she said and I followed her outside, proceeding to the kitchen where Rose was. I sat up on the bench as Alice went to open the door.

"You've got to find me at the party ok?" she said, like it was our last moments before we departed, never to see each other again. I nodded assuringly, giving her a quick hug as Edward and Emmett appeared in the kitchen.

Emmett gave a low whistle, opening his arms as Rose ran into them. He went in for a kiss but Rose put a finger to his lips.  
"Lip gloss," she explained and he rolled his eyes before kissing her sweetly on the corner of her mouth. To this, she pouted, defeated and stalked off to the lounge room, Emmett in hot pursuit.

Edward still stood there, his eyes wider and his mouth hanging open. I giggled as I walked towards him, putting my arms on his shoulders, interlocking my fingers behind his neck.  
"Hey," I half whispered. He swallowed, trying to regain his voice and I giggled.  
"Wow." was all he managed. I blushed before going in for a passionate embrace. It'd been too long since I was here in his arms and it felt good to be back home.

I reluctantly whispered into his ear.  
"Come on. Let's go." he led me all the way out to his car. The others had already left, I presume.

As he drove, his hand firmly on mine, he brought my fingers up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on my knuckles before laying our hands back into my lap. I looked at him, confused.  
"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I love you Bella." he said plainly and I smiled. I leaned over, giving him a kiss on his cheek. I went back to my seat, raising my free hand to rub off the lip gloss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Edward. So much."

**Wow, that was long!**


	24. Party Time

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…_

**sorry this has taken so long….SO busy at school as if that is an excuse…but so sorry!!!**

**Chapter ****24: Party Time  
**Soundtrack : 21st Century Life by Sam Sparro  
Are You With Me by the Potbelleez  
That's Not My Name by the Ting Tings

The penthouse was beyond spectacular! Glass covered the walls on two sides, revealing an amazing view over New York City. Alice and Jasper had arrived just before us and they still stood in front of the elevators, taking in the sight with their jaws dropped.

Suddenly, a flurry of bouncy brunette curls came running towards us. With a thump, the figure collided with mine, pulling me into a way too enthusiastic hug.  
"AHH!!! Bella! Alice! It's been way too long!! Happy New Year, carita!!" Nessa said, her enthusiasm radiating.

"Aww, it's good to see you too! This place looks amazing!"  
"The benefits of marrying rich!" she said holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers, showing off a really big diamond ring. I gasped as a really tall guy came up behind Nessa, his hands curling around her waist as he kissed on the cheek.

"Hey, Jacob. Beautiful place!" Alice greeted the newcomer.  
"Hey, girls. How you doing?" he said, bending over to give us a hearty hug. There was a rather awkward silence as we all looked around at each other.

"Is Rose here?" I asked, trying to get some sort of conversation happening.  
"She's over by the drinks. Did you get a load of that guy? He's a hunk! Perfect for her!" Edward chuckled behind me and Jasper let out a snort.

Nessa looked confused.  
"What? What? Am I missing something?" she said, looking back and forth the four of us as we burst out in giggles.

I, the first to regain myself, explained.  
"Emmett is Edward's brother, here. This is Edward, my boyfriend. And this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. And these are our friend's from college, Nessa and Jacob." Introductions were made all round and once again we fell into an awkward silence with the odd snicker escaping one of the boys lips.

"Well, we can't stand here all day! There's an awesome party over there! Cya Ness. Bi Jake!" Alice said, grabbing Jasper and my hand and literally hauling me forward. I quickly stretched out to grab Edward's hand to drag him with me.

Alice didn't let go until we got to the bar.  
"AH! That was weird." Understatement of the year much?  
"They seem nice. Nessa's enthusiastic." Edward said.

"Hah, I know! Even more than Alice! I didn't know that was possible!" I joked and they all laughed but Jasper abruptly stopped when Alice gave him a dirty look. She couldn't stay mad for long before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What? No more lip gloss rule?" Jasper looked stunned. Alice rolled her eyes.  
"Nah. I really don't care! Come on, let's dance." she said pulling Jasper with her to the dance floor. Edward's arm was still tightly around my waist. His lips were at my ear, I could feel them on the edge of my ear, down to my earlobe and behind it, to that sensitive spot. I closed my eyes, revelling in the feeling.

"Dance with me," Edward whispered. It was more of a command than a question but I was all too happy to oblige. Walking backwards, both his hands holding mine, Edward led me to the middle of the dance floor, amidst many hot bodies dancing around us. He held me close as we danced to the music, his hands roaming up and down my body ever so sensually.

Call me cliché, but the world around us started to disappear and it was just Edward and me, dancing to the music. Something so much more than just happiness was filling me up, reaching to the tippest of my toes and fingertips and I was exalted. I was on top of the world.

Trust me. With a guy like that, wouldn't you be too?

It was starting to get _really _quite steamy on that dance floor so I was relieved when I felt Edward's lips at my ear as he whispered, let's get out of here.

I was more than happy to oblige as he took my hand, leading me away from the many bodies on the dance floor. I greeted the familiar faces as I went by, unusually (to them) cheery. It didn't register to me until I was climbing the stairs behind Edward that this was going to be leading…somewhere.

I felt a pang in my stomach…of nervousness, exhilaration, fear and excitement all mixed into one. I didn't want anything more and I knew that, with all my heart, all my soul and all my body. This is what I wanted; to be with Edward completely. To feel him with me; the intensity, the passion, the ecstasy!

But I wasn't exactly experienced in this area. I mean, I hadn't actually done it before. What if I was crap? What if he wasn't satisfied? I mean, I don't want to believe Edward was like that, but I couldn't keep comparing him to a god! I mean, he _is _still a guy with the whole testosterone thing happening. What if I wasn't good enough?

It was too late to think because Edward had found a room at the end of the hall and pulled me in after him. He closed the door, pushing me up against it as he locked my lips into a passionate kiss. I heard the door lock behind us.

I returned the kiss fervently, feeling the need to be close to him as my arms wound tighter around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. But not quite close enough. His hands ventured to my thighs and in one swift movement, he hitched my legs around him, lifting me off the ground. He carried me towards the large double bed in the middle of the room. He gently lay me down on it, hovering over me, our lips never leaving each other.

I struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt and he smiled against my lips, lifting himself off me to quickly pull his shirt off before returning back to me. His hands slid up my dress so it was hitched around my hips, exposing my undies. His right hand came out from under the dress to the zipper of my dress. I arched my back to allow him better access.

Suddenly he stopped and a wave of concern crossed his eyes as he looked deep into mine.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I had never been so sure in my life. Yeh, I might not be good. Yeh, it might hurt or could _really _suck. But here Edward was, and I found myself unable to believe it could be anything less than absolutely perfect. So yeh. I was sure.

Edward smiled that gorgeous grin that I now knew and would forever love and I melted into happiness, into bliss, into absolute heaven with him, the man I know I would never stop loving…

**yeh sorry…I suck at sex scenes so that's all your getting….**

**and just a lil reference point....yes imagine it for yourself lols...but _i _was imagining this part with the song dream by priscilla ahn....beautiful song for a beautiful scene lols**


	25. Letters

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight…__but would she mind that I take Edward?_

**ok…so this is last chapter**

**I really cant take it much further….Edward and Bella need to live this out for themselves….**

**so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! for all your reviews…and for reading this! you have been beyond awesome…and stay tuned for my new fanfics!!! love yous all!!!**

**Chapter ****25: Letters  
**Soundtrack : My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Hi. This is Bella.

If you've got this far, I'm guessing you know my story. The story about how one night, many years ago, at my friend's bachelorrette party, my two crazy but absolutely lovable best friends, Rosalie and Alice and I made a pact to start dating real guys.

Like ones who wouldn't be driven up the wall with us, or who would drive _us _up the wall. That would actually keep our attention for a whole date and well basically, we had the potential to spend the rest of our lives with. Yeh, crazy right? I mean, what are the chances?

But that night was more fateful than I thought. Not only did Alice put this crazy idea in my head, the beginnings of my true life fairy tale began. I saw this guy working at the bar, gorgeous. Too gorgeous. And when he looked right into my eyes, well I melted.

And from that moment on, my life changed forever. That guy, was Edward Cullen soon to become my _boyfriend_ and now, many years and stories later, my dearly beloved husband.

How did I get from that pact to now? Well, the story wasn't easy. But seriously, I couldn't imagine having it any other way. Till then, I'd find it hard to trust people. My parents' divorce had made me cynical about love and fairytales and my continuously failed relationships didn't help in that department.

But there was something about Edward. Something I still can't pin point. It's probably the eyes. The dazzling green eyes that, when I look right into them, my troubles will all melt away and I am filled with the love I have for that man.

I found it hard not to place my complete trust in him, and it was all worth it. The journey since then has been the best possible. Rose and Emmett, Edward's brother, just got engaged.

Typical of Emmett to try and steal the spotlight at our wedding, but nevertheless he proposed at Edward and my wedding reception. I was surprised they took so long to get there. They spent no time getting to know each other before they first started….dating.

As for Alice, you may wonder? She's currently pregnant with her first child. Jasper and her are keeping the gender of the child a secret but Alice swears it's a girl.

I have a feeling that Alice is right about that. It wouldn't be the first time she had this canny ability to know these kinds of things. It was her, in the first place that foresaw that true love was coming for the three of us. And wasn't she right about that?!

So where do we go from here?

I wish I could tell you.

I mean, here I am telling you about my life. The life of a fairy tale that I wake up every morning expecting it to be just a dream. Isn't it crazy? Because in reality, life shouldn't be so easy. It shouldn't just work out as it did for me. It's like, the rules of nature.

But that's what I thought before all this.

So let me tell you, my future generation? ( I do wonder what you'll be like but that's beside the point)

Life is not a fairytale, it's not meant to be. But don't overlook the little things, that can just make it that much better. A look, a misdemeanour, a crazy idea.

That's what got me here, to my heaven with Edward. You might just be that lucky too.

Love,

Bella Cullen.

**thanks guys….hope you liked my story…please read and review**

**sorry about the shite ending….**


End file.
